Law Plus Chaos
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Apollo never expected his career to lead him where he was now. Seduced by his half-sister, united with his father and facing court against top prosecutors. His chaotic personal life can either make or break him.
1. Prologue: An Infatuated Prison Officer

Thank you for clicking on this page, and taking an interest in Law Plus Chaos.

**Genres: **Drama, comedy, crack and romance  
**Main Pairs:** Apollo/Trucy, Phoenix/Iris, Wocky/Pearl, Larry/Alita and Franziska/Maya,  
**Side pairs:** Dessie/Ron, Gumshoe/Maggey, Matt /Ron/Luke, Klavier/Ema, Dahlia/Kristoph, Miego, Klavier/April, Apollo/Ema and Wocky/Dessie  
**Notes:** The whole story started when I was writing an Apollo/Trucy sex fic for the kink meme. After it was finished, I had some more ideas to where it could go because I became fascinated in Apollo/Trucy. I still can't believe I've written so much thanks to this prompt. The idea just grew more and more and dealing with law does seem to give a bit of chaos and stress. That's where I got the title from, and I've been told on Court-Records forum that it's been true to it's title. I hope you guys enjoy the story, and of course reviews and critique are highly welcome and encouraged.  
**Warnings:** Incest, homosexual content, spoilers for most of the games, and crack.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters copyright to Capcom.

Law Plus Chaos

Prologue: An Infatuated Prison Officer

"Thank you for the coffee, Butzy!" Godot smiled shaking hands with the Prison Officer. "Without coffee I am seriously going to die." It was hard being limited on the one drink he adored. The decaffeination was driving him crazy. Prison was tough enough as it was, being guilty of murder. It was all Dahlia's fault; she was the one who placed her in a coma, she was the one that made him kill Misty Fey. He didn't want to, but he had to protect Maya for Mia's sake. If only he could see Mia again, just for a second, he would tell his '_kitty' _how much he wanted to be with her again.

"My pleasure," Larry saluted. "I'm surprised you're still here."

They had postponed his execution again. To be honest, Godot didn't seem to care anymore; he just wanted to escape this hell. Indulging himself to the fragrance of coffee was his perfect escape in life. Sometimes, Maya would channel Mia's spirit. He could still have an essence of Mia in his life again. "Ah, just the way I like it." he grinned. His taste buds gave approval. His real name was Diego Armando, but he preferred to be known as Godot in prison. And Godot shall be his name, until he finally feels free.

"You seem to be enjoying your coffee too."

"Mr. Wright has seemed to have lost his way," Godot announced, "since being disbarred. Kristoph was responsible for his downfall. He shares my cell. A lawyer can only cry when it's over," Godot was proud of this one-liner and truly believed it. "Mr. Wright must have cried and cried. Inside he must still felt a bitter hunger for Gavin's downfall. Years to this present day, he has finally satisfied his hunger. Gavin's eyes have created a thunderstorm."

"I HATE THAT GAVIN DUDE!" Larry shouted, "He is just evil!"

"Then I will think of you, too; when the hot coffee drools down his cheeks." Godot washed his cup down in an instant. He was then in need for another. "That's why I got put in solitary confinement; I threw coffee at him. So any kitties been catching your eye lately Butzy?" he asked for the sake of a conversation.

"Oh yes," Larry exclaimed. "Where to start, my sweet Iris; she's so sweet. Mimi is so adorable, and her past is so tragic – I want to hug her. I will miss pink April May and her bouncy boobs! I need to see Phoenix's daughter, I think her name was Lucy – she sounds AMAZING." He rambled on about the women non-stop. "I am so going to miss Lana and Iris. Man, the Skye family have a reputation for beautiful women cause Detective Skye is so pretty."

"How delightful," Godot referred to his drink of choice, not Larry's words. It was clear to why Larry was still single: he chatted non-stop about girls and put a lot of them off. "This blend reminds me of her." he muttered to himself. "We shared this on our first date."

"I really want to go out with Alita; she's like a fallen angel, Do you know her?" Godot felt completely in the cold.

"No," Godot responded, "but do tell me more about this kitty of yours."

"Words alone can't express her sincerity mixed with attitude." Larry bragged on, blushing in in the progress. "I know she's a murderer, but I can get past that. Her ex-boyfriend was a brat and she only did it in self defense. Inside she must be wonderful. My wonderful Alita; how I love you so." He flashed a picture of Alita to him. "Look at her cheeky expression; so cute. Her yellow top is wonderful and the angel wings give her much more grace. She has an excellent taste in fashion."

"Well, you have all the time in the world to win her heart," Godot told him. "Right now I'm just waiting for an escape."

"YOU'RE ESCAPING PRISON?" Larry snapped. "Sorry, you can't do that."

"Not like that," Godot responded. "I'm talking about more coffee." He grinned at Larry, "maybe if you spent more time trying to impress ladies than talk about them you would get more luck. You talk the talk, but you need to walk the walk too."

"Wow, thanks for the advice Godot," Larry cried out, "you're amazing." Larry patted Godot's shoulder, smiling with glee. "I need to give Alita a present tomorrow. I'll give you extra coffee tomorrow, and here's some more coffee beans and instants if you need them." He stocked the cupboard up with what seemed like an unlimited supply of coffee.

"That will be wonderful, thanks."

Larry left Godot to feast upon his coffee, whilst he marched to the women's cell in a hurry. He had to watch Alita sleep.


	2. Chapter One: Naughtiness In The Office

Law Plus Chaos  
Chapter one: Naughtiness In The Office

Apollo was working hard in the office. Phoenix and Trucy seemed to be absent today. Well, it gave them a chance to work in silence. It's always been loud around Trucy since they both found out that they were half siblings. Trucy seemed delighted, and could never take her eyes of him. It wasn't just any old stare too, it was a romantic one. Perhaps he was thinking too much; he couldn't put Trucy on trial for romance. Or could he? He was still a bit shaken up what happened a month ago.

He didn't know weather to regret it or not. They didn't know that they were related till after the one night stand. He did kind of feel bad for taking advantage of Trucy's hyper mood. Well, he had to admit, Trucy was cute. She was quirky and fun to hang to be around. _No,_ he shook his head, he didn't want dirty thoughts of his half-sister. That would be throwing Phoenix and Trucy's help back at their faces. Phoenix could technically be a father to him, or a step-father. He took care of Trucy like his own child. He was essential for the first few of his cases and helped put Kristoph Gavin behind bars. If he found out that he slept with his adoptive daughter, he probably would need anger management. Phoenix was about to re-take his bar exam at some point. The last thing he wanted was to stress Phoenix out of failing his exam.

BANG!

Trucy suddenly jumped on the table. It rained cards. Apollo jumped of his seat catching a card that slipped to his palms. Trucy giggled smiling at him. A card placed in her hand too.

"Hey there Polly!" Trucy cried out.

"Don't scare me like that!" Apollo snapped. "I got a trial tomorrow, against a top prosecutor tomorrow. I gotta concentrate."

"I thought it could be something we could talk about," Trucy said jumping of the table. "Talk about the trial, you know it's your first trial what isn't a murder case." She was giving him that affectionate stare again. It was clear she took what happened last month seriously, even after finding out that they were related – she didn't seem to care. Apollo wanted to found out why. Perhaps the fact it was wrong, made Trucy attract to him even more. He didn't know: he wasn't an expert in females. "Who's the prosecutor?"

"Franziska Von Karma!" Apollo replied, "daughter of a legendary prosecutor Manfred Von Karma, I studied the Von Karma family. From what I've heard, she sounds ruthless: she's only lost to Phoenix. Klavier's bragged about her non-stop! He went on about how she's a prosecuting princess."

"Is she's from Germany?" Trucy said.

"Yeah," Apollo replied. "That must be how Klavier knows her. He also said he was not afraid to use her whip in the courtroom."_Must concentrate on the trail tomorrow._ He could get knocked out by whips if he wasn't fully focused or prepared. The mental image frightened his intelligence off.

"I could ask Daddy about her," Trucy offered her help, "he should know a lot of stuff about her. She sounds mean. Anyway, Daddy's introducing you to Maya. I could ask him then."

"Who's Maya?"

"She used to be Daddy's assistant; she's really nice. I was good friends with her cousin, Pearl too. " Trucy giggled. "Polly..."

"Yeah..."

"I wanna show you a trick, which involves a stick."

Apollo remained silent: he just gained focus, which he didn't want to lose now! Trucy's skirt as getting shorter by the second... he shook his head again. "Come on Apollo," he whispered to himself, "Franziska sounds lethal, I gotta make sure all the evidence and paper work is ready."

"You okay Polly-babes?"

"What the- of course I'm fine!" He used used to being named Polly, but babes seemed to have randomly escaped Trucy's tongue.

"She seems to be scaring you?" Trucy gasped at his shaking.

"I'm not scared of her," lied Apollo. Though to be honest, he was afraid - very afraid. He could handle Payne and Klavier and would be willing to give Edgeworth a go, but Franziska was a different story. If she won, she would taunt him, and if she lost she would taunt him more. He knew he was going to be screwed, whatever the result. In short, she sounded very scary. His client was Wocky Kitaki, again. He must have kept his old ways since his fiancée, Alita was in prisoned or framed again. Wocky was still a trouble magnet despite his father no longer being a mob boss. Franziska would probably have no problem getting a guilty verdict. But if he got Wocky, a not guilty verdict before, he could give him one again. He was sure of it.

"Aww," Trucy wrapped her arms around her half-brother. Deliberately placing her chest in level with his head. "You are scared, maybe I should lighten you up." Her constant bouncing became uncomfortable for Apollo. "You're so cute when you're nervous Polly-babes."

"Not in the way I thi-"

Before he could even ask, his worst fear had been realized, he was cut off by a passionate kiss. Just like the last time, Trucy's breasts gave a softness against his chest. Her lips playing on and around his mouth and tongue. "Another thing," Trucy whispered. "We should try a sixty-nine, we never got to do that last time. I got 6 hearts on my card," she flashed the card with six red hearts on to Apollo. He gulped becoming silent. "Your card has to be 9 hearts in order for this trick to work. Have I got my magic panties on today?" she asked herself. "Let's check." She lifted her skirt more showing the panties that Apollo could very well remember. "Yes I have, I need them for this trick too. Now show me your card."

"Incest is illegal in some countries you know," Apollo warned. He lost focus again; Trucy was an expert in distraction. He was sure it was illegal in some countries, not to mention morally frown upon. Trucy didn't seem to mind or care, as if she embraced what was forbidden. He didn't recall asking to see Trucy's trick bit he thought it would be best to get it over and done with first. He gulped the minute he checked his card, the nines at each corner and the hearts counted up to nine so clearly.

"Not incest," Trucy replied. "IT'S WINCEST! Now show me the card."

Apollo flashed the card and Trucy jumped with joy.

"Okay now Apollo, put your free down my panties," Trucy requested.

"WHERE?" Apollo shrieked. He scooted back, speechless and unable to find words. Did he really have to do it? He squinted, scratching his head and turned away. Leaving Trucy out stone cold.

"You know you want to." Trucy winked holding his hand. "Let's have some fun."

"I think your idea of fun has gone way too far!"

"Daddy doesn't have to know."

"Don't you think we should close the door?" Apollo spat out. Trucy frowned staring at him whilst removing her cape. He stared down for a second and noticed her rubbing down below. She was letting out some small squeals. Apollo dashed near the door and pulled the door handle towards him. Not long after the slam, Trucy's arms held a strong grip on Apollo. Trucy pulled Apollo's jacket and claimed his lips again. There was no way out of this one. At last, Apollo filled Trucy's request, and his fingers tickled her backside. _"Just get it over and done with,"_ he muttered to himself.

**BOOM**

Their clothes had vanished. Trucy hugged his bare skin. Apollo felt as if his stomach had exploded. Their chests compressed together, almost like a battle field. Trucy's hat bounced on the carpet, revealing inches of various fabric. "Our clothes are in there?"

"Yes," Trucy replied, "it's a good trick, took me ages to master it."

Apollo found himself caught in a strange indulgence. Trucy embraced it, moving with innocence. Just like the last time she allowed Apollo to dominate her like this. His heart pumped faster. Trucy's overwhelming desire was undeniable. The way Trucy swept him for another kiss; he still couldn't understand why she'd still want him. _Oh, God._ Apollo put his head in her chest, caressing her with his tongue. Trucy's trick had became a success.

"At least, that lady is off your mind," mentioned Trucy, stroking his cheek. "You can focus on me now."

Why was it that she had to be such a turn on?

She let out an aroused giggle. "You know even though we're related, I still feel the way I did for you. I know the thought of us would seem kinda gross, but I don't really..." She didn't have to tell him – he knew already. It was very thoughtful of her to say he can admit. She smiled as she patted his cheek. They twirled, with Trucy on sitting upwards, her back faced Apollo, who was laying on the desk. It wasn't as nerve racking as last time, since they've already had their first time. Trucy's face moved over to his erection and pleased it with her tongue.

Apollo planted kisses around her vagina like little traces of love. The more he felt Trucy suck him off, the more he wanted it. Strange because he vowed that he wouldn't do it with her again. He did as he felt obliged to do, licked inside. His tongue gracefully danced around her vulva lips. As his tongue got deeper, he felt her clitoris. His face jiggled from the sensation.

His half-sister continued touching his genitalia, stroking his balls with her delicate fingers. High-pitch moans escaped from her mouth, as her head swayed forwards and backwards licking every inch of his slid of the table with Apollo quickly bouncing on his feet for her. She threw herself into his arms, spreading her legs willingly. Trucy squealed in rhythm of his thrusts. She was almost muted by his kiss. Her heart pumped like rushing blood. She felt the urge to moan louder in heated up passion. After much thrusting and touching, Trucy's legs fell to a slumber. Apollo gently left her lying on the table. She grabbed her hat from under the table. Apollo could still hear her panting.

"That was fun!" Trucy exclaimed. She handed Apollo his clothes. "It's a really hot day today." Trucy pondered off near the windows, slipping on her clothes. Apollo sighed: Trucy was so carefree. Apollo gulped until his half-sister was decent. By the time her cape rested upon her neck, Apollo was dressed in an instant. Only one word could describe how he was feeling: thrilled.

"You know, we're lucky no one just walked in on us right." Apollo mentioned. "I think we'd be screwed if we were."

"The danger of it was pretty fun though, right?"

"Yeah..."

~*~

"NICK!" someone screamed just as Phoenix was about to enter the door. The voice sounded like it was from a familiar woman. Phoenix turned seeing a familiar girl behind him. He could never forget those purple robes and dark hair, nor the way those eyes used to sparkle to burgers. It was his former assistant: Maya Fey.

"Hey Maya," Phoenix responded. "What's up?" Maya froze and gasped at his appearance.

"You've changed a lot since getting disbarred." Maya admitted. "I didn't know weather it was you or not." She knew this was a different Phoenix she used to know. He was a huge contrast to the lawyer in the smart blue suit. "But I love the hat. " She found the aqua hat, with papa stamped in pink with a badge stamped adorable. It stood out to his darker clothes. "Nick, you've matured a lot since we first met. "

"Gee thanks," Phoenix chuckled. "So being the master in Kurain must be a huge responsibility huh?"

"Yeah, it's hard work, don't get a lot of free time on my hands now. Working with Franziska's the hardest though."

Phoenix felt a tint of laughter, "Nice one Maya. Glad to see you're still the Maya I used to know. How's Pearls?"

"Well, she's really good. She says she misses you and Trucy." Trucy and Pearl were in the same school for a couple of months, until Trucy had to change schools. He hadn't seen much of Pearl since. "Pearl's got a new cellphone, quite an expensive one. I did have to ask for a donation from Franziska though."

"I see," responded Phoenix.

"Anyway, I've come to wish you good luck on re-taking your exam." Maya replied. "I would have done it by e-mail, but our computer broke and Franziska lets nobody touch her laptop. Besides, I thought it would be better to wish you good luck in person. I also visited Iris in prison."

"I should have visited her last week," admitted Phoenix, "she seems to be doing well. "

"Did you hear Nick?" excitement rose in Maya's voice, "Iris is getting released next week."

"I thought she got some years left?"

"She's getting off early for good behavior."

"Does Pearl know about Iris being her half-sister?" Phoenix asked out of curiosity. Two months before losing his badge, Pearl and Iris were involved in a murder case. At the time, Pearl had no idea that she had two half-sisters: Dahlia Hawthorne and Sister Iris. Dahlia was executed but returned from the dead to put Iris in prison. He wasn't surprised that Iris was getting sent free early for good behavior after he found out he had been dating his ex's twin.

"I told Pearl about Iris six years ago." Maya replied, "she asked Aunt Morgan about it. Morgan requested to see me, then she slapped me."

"Mad old woman," Phoenix chuckled.

"Maya, who's that fool with the foolish hat!" a woman's voice called. A slender dress around her body, blending with her tights. Her body language and sharp and meant business. Nothing had changed about Franziska Von Karma, who marched towards them. A firm grip on her whip, and a cold face. Everything about her was in proportion, as she eight years ago. Her hair gave an aqua shine. Her fierce eyes added to her hard-looking appearance. Franziska looked ready to whip someone right now. Maya jogged up to her, dragging Phoenix's jumper.

"Franzy it's Nick! He's retaking his bar exam!" Phoenix grinned.

Franziska froze. "You've changed so much Wright," Franziska said, shaking hands with him. "... I hardly recognized you."

"I hope you've been treating Maya well," Phoenix responded, scratching on his aqua hat. "I see you haven't changed one bit, Von Karma."

"As you can see," Franziska folded her arms. "I am still the beautiful and perfect prosecutor. Maya Fey is fine. I shall have no problems beating this Justice boy tomorrow."

"I wouldn't take your confident too far if I were you," Phoenix warned Franziska.

"You do not have to worry, Mr. Phoenix Wright," Franziska smiled, "the trial shall go according to plan."

Phoenix had no idea what she meant by _'according to plan'_. All he knew, was that Apollo was in for some hot whipping. "Anyway Maya," Phoenix asked, "wanna meet Apollo and Trucy?"

"Of course," Maya replied clapping her hands. She pulled onto Franziska's blank sleeve, "you should come too, Franzy."

"He's just in here work- OOPS!" Phoenix caught them in the act. Apollo and Trucy broke another of their passionate kisses. Trucy gasped and Apollo froze – his hand resting on her waist.

"Hi Daddy." Trucy waved. Apollo hid under the desk as soon as he could. "I was just showing Polly a trick, which um... required privacy."

"Seems like I caught you in a bad time Apollo," Phoenix admitted. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Yes you did, " Apollo snapped burying himself under the desk. "You could have knocked. "

"Anyway, Apollo and Trucy, this is Franziska Von Karma and my old assistant Maya Fey. Maya and Franziska, this is my lovely daughter Trucy, and her half-brother, Apollo Justice." Apollo witnessed her trademark whip pondering on the floor. He felt uncomfortable watching her swing the leather about. Apollo was surprised how pretty she was: he was expecting someone large and perhaps hideous. Someone who looked a bit like Wocky's mother. Her facial expressions were a contrast to Maya, who waved to them in glee.

"I love your clothes, Trucy" Maya cheered, "and Apollo your hair rocks, too." At least Maya was kind, thought Apollo.

"So this incest loving fool is the lawyer tomorrow?" Franziska asked less than impressed. He wouldn't be shocked if incest was forbidden in Germany.

"It's wincest Miss Pretty-Lady!" Trucy responded back. Apollo considered Trucy lucky to have dodged the firing whip.

"That's the man!" Phoenix replied, still amazingly cool about it. As if Though Apollo figured he was just doing it because he had guests with him. "I guess I should get some noodles. Wanna join Maya?"

"Sure!" Maya accepted his offer without hassle. "By the way, good luck for tomorrow, " Maya told Apollo, "you'll need it."

With that, Maya, Phoenix and Franziska left the office, leaving Apollo and Trucy alone again.

End Of Chapter One

This part was for the kink meme. The Original Poster requested some hot office Apollo x Trucy action, with Phoenix walking in. I hope this meets up to the OP's standards. Credit to him/her for the term wincest.


	3. Chapter Two: Distractions

Chapter Two: Distractions

"Another rose," Franziska muttered, holding the the petals up to her nose. "The fool's been given them me for five years, and I still haven't found out who." Two years after Maya joined forces with her, she had received various gifts from an anonymous person. The reason she hasn't found out who this person yet, because she simply didn't have the time to be fooling around. They were not related to being a prosecutor, so they were useless to her. She had to constantly remind Maya that they were both very busy women.

"Your admirer must be very good at being secret," Maya smirked, passing her the box of chocolates. Maya was the master of her village, and yet she still had a child at heart.

"The fool even knows my favorite chocolate," Franziska stroked the magenta box. "One of these a day will be sufficient, because I put on two ounces this week. I must work that off."

"Well, the perfect prosecutor deserves nothing but the best." Maya smiled, clapping her hands. "And since it's only two ounces, you can work that work easily."

"Of course Maya Fey."

"So what do you think about Apollo Justice then?" Maya asked. "He looks really nice, especially his hair."

"He's simply an incest loving fool," Franziska replied. Her face remained fixed on the mirror, applying mascara on. "As I said before, I shall have no problem beating him in court. " She couldn't see how Maya could find a person into incest cool. Confidence oozed from her posture and voice. Her strong voice showed her German roots.

"You're very confident today Franzy." Maya stepped up behind Franziska. Maya pouted for a few seconds, her fingers tucked behind her hair. "You know, maybe you should take Nick's advice."

"I don't need that fool's advice." Franziska mumbled. "I am very sure it will go to plan."

"What's this plan though?" Maya asked, rather unsure what she meant.

"This is where your foolish behavior comes in handy."

"Hey, I'm not fool-"

"No time for foolish bickering, Maya Fey." Franziska interrupted, then dug into a cabinet. "Do I always need to remind you that we have very limited free time. So we must work as hard as we can now." Franziska pulled out a medium sized bottle, containing aquamarine liquid. "Here it is," she placed the bottle in Maya's hand. Maya stared with a puzzled look, that transformed into excitement.

"Wow vodka!" Maya exclaimed. "Can I have it?"

"Yes. You can drink it if you want."

"Aww thanks."

"Now the plan, is for you to distract the defense." Franziska said.

"Distract them?" Maya asked before gulping the bottle down. "Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"No," Franziska replied. "wear something foolish! Foolish enough to distract people. Test it out on Gumshoe if you wish."

"Gumshoe rang me today," Maya giggled clapping her hands. "He was really worked up."

"What did Scruffy say?"

"He told us to kick some ass!" Maya punched her fist in the air as she shouted, "and to give that Kitaki the guilty verdict he deserves. Then went on about how much he must pay for hurting Maggey."

"So do you have anything in mind on what to wear?" Franziska asked Maya, curious to her response.

"Foolish eh?" Maya thought to herself. "Well, I know that skimpy clothes can be distracting. I know!" Maya cried out. "How about a sexy theme? I'll just look in your wardrobe in here, there must be something that's foolish, yet sexy." Maya browsed through Franziska's office wardrobe. Maya knew that Franziska was always prepared, so she had some of her clothes here for convenience. "Franzy, you're so cool, you're clothes here are amazing. Wow purple fishnet tights!"

"I'll be making my way to the courtroom now," Franziska announced, collecting her files and her whip. She was secretly offended: her clothes were never foolish.

"But it's not until an hour."

"Gives us both time to be ready," hissed Franziska. "Meet me in the prosecution lobby at 8:45 sharp."

~*~*~*~

Yesterday was pretty much embarrassing for Apollo. Phoenix didn't say a word to him, nor looked at him in the eye since yesterday. Surely it was related to what he saw him and Trucy. It could have been a lot worse, if he walked on during sex. That would have just been unimaginable. The trail was starting soon, and Wocky was different to when he first saw him. He was much calmer that usual. At the same time, a bitter tone leaked in Wocky's voice. First being betrayed by his fiancée, and now potentially someone else.

"I can't believe Dessie did this to me." Wocky moaned. "She told me she was pregnant, that the baby was mine. My angel and I were gonna be a family, man. She never told me she was already married." Wocky faced the floor, with drained eyes. His arms were folded showing shame. "You'll help me get through, right?"

"Of course we will!" Trucy responded. "Polly will get you out of this mess, right Polly-babes."

"I'll do my best..." Apollo could only say. He put on a brave face, despite being secretly shaky.

"You seem a bit shaken," Phoenix muttered.

"A-about yesterday..."

"I'll talk about that with you, after the trial." Phoenix breathed, "Von Karma sounds scary, don't she? Trucy was saying you were frightened of her."

"Not really..."

"Don't worry," Phoenix chuckled, "you don't have to hide _anything_ from me."

"You were the one who defeated her in trail for the first time, right?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, I was," Phoenix admitted, "she took it very well: she whipped me unconscious."

"That's awful, Daddy!" cried out Trucy. "You let her do it? She should be fired for that!"

"She whips the judge too." He told her daughter, "don't worry Trucy." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "if she even tries to whip you, I'll sort her out." Trucy hugged Phoenix whilst grabbing onto Apollo's hand. Phoenix then turned to him, "Put it to you this way Apollo, If you lose there'll be trouble!" Phoenix told him, "and if you win there'll be double."

"Heya!" Maya Fey had burst into the lobby like a bull in a china shop.

"Hey Maya," Phoenix responded as Maya banged on his chest. "What are you wearing?" He said it in a rather pleasant tone with a bit of shock.

"Franzy told me to wear something foolish," Maya said, "so I did. The sexy theme was my idea." Foolish? More like ridiculously skimpy. The leather skirt just about covered her buttocks. The fish net tights weren't enough to cover the flesh and her top was just as revealing as her magenta jacket. A magenta bra was just about visible. Those mauve high heels dazzled like diamonds. "These shoes are sure a killer to walk in."

Apollo didn't understand why girls walked in shoes when they are unable to walk in them straight.

~*~*~*~

The courtroom was packed as usual. The wooden stands had a polished look to them. People were gathered round in seats, below was the defense's stand were Trucy and Apollo were standing. Opposite the defense stood Maya and Franziska. In the center, Wocky stood with officers at his side, The judge's seat remained high above them all. Another stand stood for the witnesses to come forward. The judge was about to arrive anytime soon. Apollo spotted Maya waving to Phoenix and to another young girl around Trucy's age next to him.

"All rise!" announced the bailiff passing by. A bold man with a gray beard up to his chest was behind him. Everyone was on their feet, until he sat on the judge's throne.

"You may now be seated" Everyone sat down, and thrown in some whispers. The judge smacked his gavel like a hammer. "The court is now in session for the trail of Wocky Kitaki," announced the judge.

"The prosecution is ready," Franziska interrupted, leaving a smirk across her face. She wagged her finger at Apollo. "The main question is actually is the defense ready?"

"What do you mean Miss Von Karma?"

"Well," Franziska, "just wondering if his affair with his half-sister is going to effect this trial?"

"The defense is in fact ready Your Honor," Apollo responded, gritting his teeth. "No need to worry, Miss Von Karma." Why did she have to bring it up on a rape trial? Trucy looked over to him, patting his back.

"A simple tap on my heels," Franziska said. Her direct eye contact intimidated Apollo. "And I will crush you, Apollo Justice." What made it even more scary was that she said it like a graceful promise.

"Come on Polly," Trucy encouraged him, "don't let her get to you."

"Is this true Mr. Justice?" The judge asked. His eyes widened and his tone sharpened. "Quite shocking."

"And he can't deny it," Franziska chuckled, "Miss Maya Fey, Mr. Phoenix Wright and myself caught them."

"Well I've seen it all," the judge admitted, "from young criminals to terrorists, but never have I heard of an incestuous lawyer." He hammered his gavel to silence the crowd. "Nevertheless, would the prosecution have their opening statement please?"

"With pleasure," Franziska mouthed before she bowed. Maya passed her some files, but just as she was about to read, Maya fought for the spotlight.

"Can I do the opening statement please?" Maya begged. "If the court doesn't find any problem with that?" She gave what seemed to be puppy eyes to the judge.

"Usually, it's the prosecutor's job," the judge told her, "but I see your excitement. I see no problems with it since you're in the prosecutor's bench. So your opening statement please, Miss Fey."

Just like that, she was allowed to give an opening statement. Franziska smirked and tapped her foot. This seemed to be rather odd to Apollo. He rather hoped that Maya's fashion exposure didn't effect his opinion – or his preformance. Maya the piece of paper back, and read out to the court, "Wocky Kitaki, the defendant visited Mrs. DeLite with the intention of raping her with a sausage."

"A SAUSAGE?" the judge cried out. His eyes received a wake up call.

"What do you mean by sausage?" Apollo had to ask. He wasn't sure weather they mean an actual one or something else. Nothing in the court records mentioned a sausage being involved. He hoped that Maya had misread the paper.

"The ones you get in hot dogs of course," Maya replied in glee. "The sausage was in fact from Mrs. DeLites's freezer. The prostitution and I..."

"Did you just say prostitution?" the judge gasped as if his ears were sensitive like baby's skin.

"She said prosecution, Your Honor." Franziska responded.

"Apologies for interrupting: must be my ears."

"I'm sure Maya said Prostitution." Trucy whispered to Apollo. She pouted and mentioned, "the opening doesn't seem to make sense. Like why would Wocky rape someone with sausages? He never mentioned it at all."

"She did!" Apollo nodded. "And you're right Trucy, the opening statement makes absolutely no sense at all." It didn't even need telling, it showed. The mere thought of penetrating people with sausages gave an oddly disturbing image.

"It would be easier for us then?" Trucy asked him, her pout had vanished.

"I'm not sure, Miss Von Karma seems to be using Maya for some sort of wild plan to win this."

"The prosecution and I have have copies of their MSN story. The latest one suggests the defendant and the victim agreed to meet each other at the night of the elder cape. Needles to say..."

"Where did needles come from?" Apollo had to interrupt Maya. The opening statement was starting to become hilarious, but it not pleasant for Wocky. Needles never came up during investigation either. A leather thread whacked across Apollo's face and bounced on his shoulder.

"Will you stop interrupting Miss Maya Fey, Mr. Apollo Justice?" demanded Franziska. Those fierce eyes alone showed she meant business.

"Needless to say his plans failed!" Maya continued. "When the victim's husband, walked in on them. Poor Ron DeLite alerted the police in a dress. This was where the defendant made his escape wearing nothing but a jacket. Kitaki was arrested for gross indecency. With Bum Delight's call- "

"Ron DeLite, May-"

"SILENCE!" boomed Franziska, her whip violently caused havoc on Apollo's chest. In a soothing voice she faced Maya and smirked. "Carry on, Maya Fey."

"With Ron DeLite's call, Kitaki became charged with rape." Maya sighed as she finished her opening statement.

"Hmm DeLite," the judge hummed. "That name rings a bell. And I certainly remember the defendant from a previous case."

"Eight years ago," Maya reminded, "Ron DeLite was framed by Luke Atmey for murder."

"Yes it is becoming very clear to me now," the judge nodded. "It's impossible to believe that Mrs. DeLite could make this up. They are both obviously devoted to each other. And the court will accept the copy of this MSN conversation as evidence. Although I have no idea what MSN is about."

"It's a program where you can send instant messages on the computer." Apollo told him.

"Ah it's computer stuff," the judge seemed satisfied with that answer. "That explains it, I am not a computer expert b- OUCH!"

"Before we get off topic," Franziska muttered with the whip above her head. "Her cold voice remained soothing. The prosecution would like to call Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand."

"Very well." the judge nodded in agreement. "Does the defense have any objections?"

"Before we do," Apollo quickly found an opportunity. "I just want to point out something. This should be plain-fully obvious but the the opening statement made absolutely no sense! I had to interrupt." And another whip hit his shoulder again.

"The court has found some rather strange things today," confessed the judge. "Please Mr. Justice, do explain the flaws of the opening statement."

"I think we should hear the the statement again," Apollo suggested, "in a more clearer tone with the right words. The flaws will speak for themselves." Trucy passed him a piece of paper from her pocket. "Kikati visited DeLite with the intention of bringing her a _message_. Sausages were never mentioned during investigation. The message was placed on DeLite's freezer. By the way Your Honor, your hearing is fine – she did say prostitution. Copies of their MSN history suggests the defendant and Mrs. DeLite agreed to meet each other on the night of the alleged rape. Needless to say, things went wrong. The Mr. DeLite, walked in on them and called the police in distress. Kitaki escaped before Mr. DeLite called the police, just when he was arrested for gross indecency. He was later arrested for rape at the police station."

"You fools," Franziska muttered. Apollo had never such heard a stronger German accent from a woman. "At least appreciate Maya Fey's efforts. She has got a bad case of dyslexia."

"So what did the note say?" asked the judge. Obviously ignoring the fact the trail was going shaky.

"The note said bring on the boobs," Apollo stuttered, "SORRY, I mean booze." Just as expected, a sharp slap by the whip landed on his chest.

"Serves you right, Apollo Justice," Franziska giggled without any remorse. She turned to face the judge, "I would also like the point during the defendant's arrest he was very rude to the police officer and offended his wife."

"Unforgivable!" Maya snapped.

An uncomfortable silence arouse in the courtroom. Unimpressed faces seemed to be aimed at Maya. Franziska was tempted to whip every single one in the court room until they begged on their knees, yearning for sheer forgiveness.

End Of Chapter Two

Notes: Just so you know that Gumshoe and Maggey are married in this fic. I love that couple. I didn't intend to bring Gumshoe into this trial at first, but found it fitting thanks to an new idea. I sometimes wonder if Maya is actually dyslexic in PW world. Not sure how Maya's word mess ups will make the reader's respond so comments are welcome. Weather the word mix ups were deliberate or not we shall find out soon.


	4. Chapter Three: We Will Run!

Law Plus Chaos

Chapter Three: We will run!

Iris gazed out of window of her cell. Just a few more days and she would be free. She didn't have a lot of things to pack, just some old clothes. One word could describe how she was feeling: excited. Sister Bikini has been her mother figure, her back had been giving her problems before she was charged as an accomplice to murder. Bikini was so busy with the temple, she rarely got time to visit Iris. And of course she would love to see Phoenix's daughter, Trucy. She had seen her a few times when she was nine. She would have been a teenager now, she looked forward to seeing Trucy. She was a year younger than her half-sister Pearl.

Pearl visited her faithfully over the years, just as faithfully visited her mother monthly. Her mother, Morgan's actions were heinous, but she could never hate her own mother. Nor could she ever hate her twin for what she did. Her original sentence was ten years. There was a huge fuss over how long her sentence should have been. Some thought ten years was harsh, but Iris was willing to accept any punishment. Those who didn't know her thought she would be just like Dahlia; a sweet shell with a brutal core. A devil that hide beneath her smile. They could have not have been any wrong. She was proud that Phoenix proved that in court. She was amazed that he still continued to visit her for all these years.

Despite losing his badge, Phoenix was still the lovable 'Feenie' she fell head over heals for at college. She was posing as Dahlia in order to get her necklace back, but she failed to do it. She had betrayed him badly and decided she would never be good enough for Phoenix ever. Even her twin sister told her she was a pathetic excuse for a girlfriend. Maybe Dahlia was proven wrong, last time Phoenix visited her was a few weeks ago. She heard lovely things about Trucy and this new attorney, who had helped clear his name. Endless nights of prayers for Phoenix finally became a success.

Being kind to everyone in prison wasn't enough to to reach to atonement she's been desperately seeking for so many years. She wanted to help Phoenix with Trucy, but could give nothing but sweet words. As soon as she was released, her top priorities were Sister Bikini, Pearl, Phoenix and Trucy. She smiled whilst she knelt to the floor still gazing at the window.

"Hello Sweet-Iris!"

It was Larry's voice. She remembered Larry when Misty Fey came to stop Morgan's plan to kill Maya. And of course Larry could never forget the nun he once fell in love with.

"Evening, Larry."

"Just a few more days and you're a free woman!"

"Yes," Iris smiled and felt like a a young girl jumping up and down.

"LARRY!" A quick bouncy feeling from Larry's neck, and the pink sleeves that surrounded him made it clear it was April's voice. As he mentioned to Godot, he thought April was like a breath of fresh air. Her and Mimi were a right pair of devious chicks, nevertheless he admired them all. The ladies in the prison cell and the chats with Godot really made work enjoyable. His lips curled in glee.

"Hey April," Larry cried out. "How's it going?" He left Iris to pray.

"I'm getting released tomorrow!" April shrieked in happiness. This wasn't the first time April had been in prison, but Larry didn't know what she was in for this time.

"I know," Larry replied. "I'm sure gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Larry couldn't help but pay attention to her bouncy chest. April giggled, bouncing her chest harder. "I'm sure you'll miss these! He he."

"Sure! Are you going to keep in touch with anyone?" Larry asked.

"Maybe, I hope to keep in touch with Iris, since she's going to be released the day before me." April had spent ten years in prison for trying to help her lover get away with murder for murder. Redd White his name was, he became a close friend with Frank Sawhit – the man who tried to frame him for murder of dear Cindy. Larry remembered Frank's actions like a man stabbing a stranger's pet hamster away. Oh Cindy, poor Cindy. Hatred forever burned in his heart for Frank. Frank and Redd would taunt him in every shift he had to guard the men's part of the prison gates. The insults they gave were monstrous, also another reason to prefer the women's part of the prison. With the male prisoners he was stressed and found work unbearable. The only male prisoner he liked talking to was Diego, better known as Godot.

The downside of Diego was that his coffee obsession was ridiculous. His diet was simple: anything with pure coffee. Bitter was just the way he liked it. He saw Diego for the first time in almost five years in an awful state. Stripped from his visor and manly figure, and replaced by bruises and egoistic bones. He waited for death. Diego's confused eyes made him an even sorrier sight. He was a state, and everyone in the block feared and neglected him till he was a gallery of bruises. Larry's tears danced on his cheek . He was determined to help Diego recover. The solution was shockingly simple: a dose of coffee and Godot was up and about again.

"That's a wonderful picture you drew yesterday, Larry," another woman spoke after April May bounced out of his sight. She was a fine woman, light brown hair and a yellow top with angel wings.

"Alita!" Larry cried out. "How are you sweetie?" His right arm slipped over Alita's shoulder as she smiled.

"I'm fine, and you, Larry?" Alita replied as she fiddled with his buttons. "About this escape plan?" She whispered in a much quieter tone.

"We'll talk about that in your cell okay?"

"That's fine." Alita and Larry stepped into Alita's cell and Larry locked up her cell and he sat besides her on her plain bed. "You know how much I hate it in prison!" Alita's cute happy face became one of anger and sorrow.

"Don't worry," Larry whispered, whilst his hand crawled around Alita's pale legs. He leaned over as his lips were close to his ear, "I'll get you out of here. I'll hide you in a temple and make you a nun."

"A nun?" Alita gasped, placing a hand on her heart. "Larry..."

"The temple's the last place they will find you." Larry cupped her cheeks and kissed her cheek. "Sister Bikini is lovely and Sister Iris is kind too. "

"As in Sister Iris from here?"

"Yeah, and don't worry - I'll visit you as much as I can," he promised. He sealed a kiss on her lips, Alita's face froze as her eyelids closed. "While you're at the temple, I'll find a safe place for you." Larry was sure of it; he was in sensationally in love with Alita.

"Can you try and make twenty thousand dollars?" Alita hissed as she threw herself onto Larry.

"I'll do my very best, Alita."

"So when are we going?"

"Hopefully this week." Larry cradled Alita, tangling his fingers in her hair. "You'll be a free woman one day, I promise you that."

"You won't forget the money will you?"

"Of course I won't," Larry told Alita, "sure it's gonna take a while to get it all."

"You're so wonderful Larry..." she mumbled before falling asleep in his lap.


	5. Chapter Four: Distant Turnabout

Law Plus Choas

Chapter Four: Distant Turnabout

* * *

"Despite this shaky start," the Judge killed the silence that dominated. "Witness step forward please?"

A tall beefy man took to the stand, with raven hair and scruffy coat. An instant look of disdain on his face occurred the moment he laid his eyes on Wocky. His teeth gritted a seething breath. The whip whacking his shoulder made him return to his senses.

"Your name and occupation please, Scruffy?" Franziska asked.

"I know the drill pal," Gumshoe nodded. "It's Detective Dick Gumshoe."

"And you solemnly swear the evidence you shall give, shall be the truth the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I sure do, pal."

"Mr. Gumshoe," the judge said. "Congratulations to you and your wife for new your baby boy."

"Thanks, I named him Copper, pal."

"What a fine name that is."

"Copper-Pal is a cute name," Trucy whispered to Apollo.

"If you say so," Apollo said, despite thinking it was a weird name.

Franziska stepped in, "Mrs. Maggey Gumshoe is still in maternity. So Scruffy will have to give his testimony and leave."

"Objection!" Apollo shouted. "How am I suppose to cross-examine the witness when he's not here?"

"Both the prosecution and the defense has raised good points," the judge hummed.

_"You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you. You feel like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much..."_

"I think that's Klavier's voice!" Trucy whispered to Apollo. "I wonder who he's singing it to?" The courtroom turned silent, as a melody of a man invaded the court's proceedings. Turning around they found no trace of anyone singing. Soft music echoed in the courtroom as the man continued to sing in a sweet tone. "Maybe he's singing it to Ema?"

"He could have chosen a better time than this," Apollo grumbled.

Klavier had indeed tumbled down from the ceiling. Bleached blond locks swayed to one side, dressed in jet black and attached to chains. _"At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive."_ Klavier flew his way over to a brunette dressed in white cloak, who was nibbling on her snack of choice. Most of them known her as Ema Skye. _"You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you."_ He winked at her and blew her a kiss.

Ema munched away, trying to avoid Klavier in whichever way possible. That didn't stop Klavier: he only just started. As the music started, the judge and Maya both tapped their feet. Klavier clipped a spare harness on her belt and his fingers rested on her hips. He then held her into her chest and moved around the courtroom with Ema dropping her bag. _"I love you, baby, and if it's quite all right, I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night. I love you, baby. Trust in me when I say..."_

The judge had to duck under his seat, and some of the people watching the court had to be weary too. Apollo and Trucy bent down, just in case. Franziska froze trying to act professional. A contrast to Maya, who clapped her hands. Ema's face of shock was visable to everyone. She tried hard not to scream.

_"Oh, pretty baby, Don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you, baby. Let me love you."_ Klavier shamelessly kissed Ema with passion, not caring if there was at around thirty people in the room. Everyone stood up for an applause, apart from Franziska and Apollo. Klavier was fortunate enough to dodge three whipping attempts from Franziska until the fourth vibrated the chains on his belt. Meanwhile Maya nibbled on some snackeroos, which fell on Franziska's hair.

"What a lovely love confession," the judge smiled as he applauded the blonde prosecutor.

"Danke Herr Judge. It was Fräulein Fey's idea – she said you all needed some cheering up."

"OBJECTION! Franziska snapped. "Klavier Gavin has just interrupted our trial in the most foolish way possible."

"I'll let you off this time Gavin," the judge told the rock-loving prosecutor. "Do it again, and I'll no choice but to give you a penalty."

"That's fine my me Herr Judge."

"Bailiff help remove Mr. Gavin and Miss Skye out immediately"

* * *

"The next person to interrupt this court of holy judgment shall feel the wrath of my whip!" Franziska threatened them, with violent whip lashing about just like how Maya entered the defense lobby with what she was wearing. Apollo gulped, knowing that she was looking for an excuse to whip him. That was the least of his worries, Maya looked as her breasts were going to be exposed. He couldn't help it – they were right in front of him. In a shockingly soft voice Franziska said, "now, you better testify, before you get interrupted again, Scruffy. HOLD IT! Mr. Apollo Justice you disgusting fool," Franziska mumbled, whipping him to show her outrage. Her tone became soft and bitter, "ogling Maya Fey and Trucy Wright at the same time, you disgusting foolish pervert."

"I wasn't do-" Apollo shrieked out in a raspy voice trying to explain. But no reason would ever be enough. He feared her angry pose.

"A fool who doesn't think is more foolish than a fool who foolishly thinks!" barked Franziska.

"Quit using the word fool," slipped out of Apollo.

"I refuse to accept orders from you Apollo Justice!" The whip caused havoc on the prosecution stand, and Maya was lucky not to get hurt.

"Would the prosecution and the defense please leave their personal issues outside my court?" the judge requested. "Mr. Gumshoe, please testify about the arrest."

"Okay," Gumshoe started. "My wife went into labor, so I drove her to the hospital. I saw Wocky tied up on a tree, wearing nothing but a jacket. I didn't do anything about cause all I thought about was Maggey and the baby. After Maggey went to hospital, I went down at the scene and arrested him for gross indecency. He was charged with rape at the police station."

"I'm curious about one thing," Trucy told Apollo. "Maya used to be Daddy's assistant, and I'm wondering why she would want to join sides with Miss Von Karma?"

"We'll have to find that out later," Apollo answered.

"Clearly you put your wife first in a tricky situation," the judge told Gumshoe. "Mr. Justice, your cross-examination please."

"When when Kitaki was tied up? Was anyone with Kitaki?" Apollo asked.

"No, it was just him all alone. The rape happened in the victim's home." Gumshoe nodded as he spoke.

"Are you sure of that?"

"Of course I am," Gumshoe replied. "Along with traces of seaman, the rest of this clothes were there and some bad marks on Mrs. DeLite's arms."

"Any idea why he was tied up to a tree?"

" Ron DeLite admitted to tying him up there, so he wouldn't escape," Gumshoe said. "He must have been there for a good half hour, but he was drunk and didn't notice."

"You also mentioned Wocky Kitaki offended you deeply," Franziska added.

"Sure!" Gumshoe snapped. "He was damn right rude! He kicked me, punched me and called my wife fat! That's unforgivable."

"Hold it, how could he have called your wife fat?" Apollo asked.

"A picture of my wife last week," Gumshoe replied, he showed the photo of a pregnant brunette in glasses. "It fell out my pocket and in these exact words, the defendant said: 'EW Who dat fat mother fucker, oink oink oink oink?' I arrested him straight after that."

"Wocky was drunk at the time," Apollo stated reading through some files. From the way it looked, it seemed that Gumshoe only arrested him for offending Maggey.

"I could smell it off him a few feet way," Gumshoe admitted. "Must have had a thousand units of alcohol!"

"Mr. Gumshoe..." Apollo became sort of scared about what Gumshoe had just said, "a thousand units of alcohol can kill you."

"Indeed it can," the judge said playing with his gavel. "Of course the defendant's words were out of order. The court will accept the traces of seaman and clothes as part of evidence. And I think Gumshoe, you will be wanting to head back. We may need you later but for now, you may go."

"We shall call the victim herself, Desirée DeLite to the stand." Franziska oozed in self confidence and her image of perfection. Desirée DeLite, was a beautiful blonde in a shimmering biker's suit. Nerves had settled into her face. She took to the stand and seemed rather horrified. Franziska stared at her, as she said, "witness, state your name and occupation."

"I'm Desirée DeLite," she sweetly responded, "and I'm a motorcycle rider."

"What kind of an occupation is that?" Apollo muttered quietly, but enough for Trucy to hear. His bracelet had reacted rapidly to her. All those nervous habits stood out; the shaking, the lip biting and the long face.

"No need to be scared," Maya assured the _'victim'_. "Franzy's really good."

"We are on your side Desirée DeLite," Franziska told her. "Remember what I said in prosecution lobby, do what I told you to do. You'll be just fine."

"Aww you're so sweet Miss Von Karma," grinned Desirée.

"Sweet is the last word I would describe her." Apollo admitted to Trucy.

"Rape is a very traumatic experience for anyone," the judge felt the need to add. "Mrs. DeLite, I admire your bravery for stepping up in the court like this."

Trucy gasped out loud, bounced onto Apollo as they both landed on the ground at the same time Franziska's whip of fury lashed on the defense bench. The judge fell off his chair in shock and it started to get chatty again. The elderly judge returned to his throne and banged the gavel down. The next bang of the gavel happened just as Apollo and Trucy got up. One final crash with the gavel and everyone was paying attention.

"Sorry Polly," Trucy whispered in his ear. "I'm not letting Miss Von Karma whip you like that!"

The judge's eyes had widened and his lips became slippery. "T-the court shall take a break for half an hour." The gavel strikes once again, and then the judge fainted.


	6. Chapter Five: Betrayal

Chapter Five: Betrayal

"You disgraced Wright," Edgeworth snapped. Before solitary confinement, Kristoph Gavin was the genius defense attorney, who was also a cunning murderous criminal. Insanty got the better of him. Miles Edgeworth was face to face to the man he always knew was the one who set up Phoenix Wright. He had a feeling Kristoph was trouble, but Phoenix wanted to get closer and find the truth on his own. It lead him to his grave, or so Edgeworth thought. It could not have been the Wright he know that was good at poker. He remembered playing poker with him at school; he was rubbish. If Kristoph was a genius, he was capable of doing heinous acts. He continued in disgust, "but wasn't enough for you was it Gavin? You lured him into your darkness, killed him and hired someone to pretend as him, while you hid his body."

"My oh my Edgeworth," cackled Kristoph. He flipped his bleach blond locks over to his shoulder and pointed up, still glaring at Miles. "You've gone mad. Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Aside from the fact you're insanely jealous, I believe it's because of this woman." Edgeworth replied as he presented the former genius a picture of an innocent looking woman. Her face was bright and gave off a pure expression. Braids were a substitute for a tiara for her strong shade of red hair. Kristoph held the picture close to his heart and became intrigued. "Dahlia Hawthorne, she was executed three months before Wright was disbarred – when you killed him."

"You saw his suicidal note," Kristoph reminded him. "Do you still have it in your pocket?"

"Of course," Edgeworth responded. He took out an old piece of paper, which was hiding in his pocket for eight years. "I was going to investigate it myself, but I never got round to doing it. One thing I did do was to study the hand writing, and the writing of this note in my hand does not belong to Wright."

"Dahlia and I were going to run away together," Kristoph admitted. He turned his head, refusing to look at Edgeworth. "He should have died instead of her."

"But they're both dead now."

Kristoph's laugh haunted the detention center even more. His fists were flying in almost every angle they could. "Miles Edgeworth, you are so... so ... so ... so ... STUPID! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"So tell me, where is his body?" Edgeworth snapped.

"I wrote the suicide note!" Kristoph slipped out. "I handed it to you, and as for Phoenix Wright. He. Is. Still. Alive. It worked on you, just like Dahlia said it would. She visits my sleep you see, she helps make me relax and gives me orders. Charming lady don't you think?"

"YOU DECIEVING SWINES THE PAIR OF YOU!" Edgeworth roared. "I've never met a man and a woman so sick and twisted." Seething in anger, Egdeworth glared at Kristoph. No matter how much he wanted to punch his guts out, it wasn't worth it. "Since you're not going to tell me, I'll find him myself! You're just a worthless insane man."

"You're the fool in this." Kristoph pointed at him. "Eight years, and you thought he was dead. But I just told you he was alive." Kristoph's calm smirk left a chilling aroma in the cell. Too chilling for Egdeworth to spend another second. "You obviously expect him to care about you now?"

"You have an illness that will never be cured." Egdeworth hoped those words would be last he would have to say to Kristoph. As he left the cell, the disgraced attorney's body froze, yet his lips allowed a flood of insane laughter to fill the air.

"_Krissi, don't be such an epic failure..." _Dahlia Hawthorne's ghostly voice echoed in his head. The repetition of her words silenced him. _"Krissi, you epic failure... You should have let him continue thinking Feenie was dead."_

"Dahlia," Kristoph mumbled as if he fell week to his knees.

* * *

"The court is now back in session. Time to bring Desirée back to the stand."

"Are you ready to testify?" Franziska asked Desirée.

"Yes..." Desirée was much more calmer this time. Franziska must have been talking to her, wrapping her round her little finger and the whip too. The smile she gave was almost uplifting, but something wasn't right.

"Tell the court how you met Wocky Kitaki and describe your relationship with Wocky before the incident. After we will go into further detail into the rape." Franziska had a plot, and it was thickening up fast. "I ask the defense remains silent for now."

"All right," the judge nodded. "Go ahead Mrs. DeLite. Miss Von Karma, the court has noticed your tone of voice has appeared to have become... gentle."

"With what Desirée DeLite has been though," Franziska responded. "I find we must handle the trial sensitively."

"Sensitive my ass," muttered Trucy, who remained furious.

"I met Wocky online. It was a random group chat." Desirée started her testimony, "Wocky quickly added me, started calling me a sexy angel . He also asked to see my breasts and he asked it everyday. My body too."

"That must have been strange," the judge commented.

"When did this all start?" Franziska asked her in a gentle voice.

"Three months ago."

"Did you fulfill his requests?" Franziska asked.

"No, I was too scared." She hugged herself from the stand. "I could never betray Ronnie like that."

"Your marriage is very strong isn't it?" Franziska asked. Apollo failed to see any sensitive vibe in Franziska – it certainly wasn't genuine. A ruthless aroma was still present in the court room. She was desperate to crush him, he knew it and had to defend Wocky as well as himself. There was bound to be a contradiction somewhere. He didn't buy Franziska's sudden gentle nature because it was most likely an act to pull the court around her little finger.

"Ronnie and I are still very much in love," Desirée said. "Today is our anniversary, and we plan to renew our vows soon. Ronnie's not a thief anymore, and I'm so proud of him. I'm having a baby with him too."

"What a beautiful marriage!" Franziska's facial expressions turned even more serious almost like a porcelain doll. Again, Apollo didn't buy that. "Now on to the actual crime itself. Be explicit as you can."

"Well, Wocky and I met up near his mansion. We went to the noodle stand had shared some noodles together. We were having fun, then we bought some vodka and beer and drove to my place. Wocky gulped the alcohol down in no time. Around an hour later, he started taking his clothes off. Once he was naked he wore his jacket and started to take my clothes off. He was on top of me, he kissed me and said: "You're gonna love it sexy angel!" When he removed my clothes he said my boobs were perfect. Then he opened my legs and raped me. It was in the vagina – nowhere else. He was at it for half an hour. That's when Ronnie came in and saved me."

"It weren't no rape," Wocky snapped. "She was loving it man, that dyke is gonna lie." Apollo's bracelet had been acting strange all through the second half of the trial. It was only until Wocky spoke, it stopped. He was sure of it now – Wocky was innocent. Acknowledging it would not be enough, he needed to prove it. Although the stack of evidence suggests otherwise, his bracelet would not deceive him.

"Dyke?" pondered the judge.

"Dessie was telling me on MSN about her lesbian desires so I assumed the dyke who caught us called the police."

"Another person saw you?" the judge asked again.

"I think he means the victim's husband, Ron DeLite." Franziska moaned. Apollo knew it: Franziska couldn't stay gentle for long.

"Woah, Whipping-chick, you're saying she's got a dick?" Wocky asked, at the price of a bruise curtesy of the whip.

"It's Franziska Von Karma to you, and Ron is male."

"He looked like a proper chick to me, especially the way he cried. Just like a lil girl."

"What you thought doesn't matter." Franziska fondled her whip. "I don't think you know how serious your crime really is. You don't even have the maturity to accept the fact you're crimes were revolting. Understandable since your father used to be a mob boss. "

"Like I said," Wocky remained cool, "she was loving it."

"I've had enough of you," Franziska barked at Wocky. "I don't want to hear another word from you. I think it's time for our decisive witness: Ron DeLite!"

The judge went on to say: "I think cross-examination will be hard. It is rock solid and we have enough evidence to show that Mrs. DeLite was raped."

"Hold it!" Apollo cried out. "The defense will like to carry out a cross-examination." Not even three fresh whips from Franziska were going to help change his mind.

"You're cold hearted, Apollo Justice." Franziska's comment was worthy of a palm hiding his face – she was the cold-hearted one here.

"Yes Mr. Justice don't be so mean." It was obvious who side the judge was on. He just wished the jurist system was used today. What was Miss Von Karma, a witch? "Sorry, but cross examining Mrs. DeLite will get us nowhere. You can cross examine Mr. DeLite all you want, Mr. Justice. "

"Fine," Apollo said quietly. He had just realized lots of potential contradictions and the judge became blind.

In the witness box, a timid looking person stood. It was Ron DeLite. Apollo wasn't surprised Wocky called him a girl. Cinnamon hair shaped as two springy buns from either side screamed out feminine more than masculine. A bright green costume decorated with yellow tails appeared as if he was going to a fancy dress party. "Witness you're name and occupation please?"

"I'm Ron DeLite, I don't have a job at the moment... PLEASE DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT WHIP THING!" Ron quickly hid under the stand and his shaking was clearly heard.

"Don't worry," Maya told Ron, "Franziska wouldn't dare whip you: she's on your side."

"Thank you."

"I assume you solemnly swear the evidence you shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth correct?" Franziska responded.

"Y-yeah."

"All you have to do is describe what happened, and answer any questions truthfully. Okay?" Maya told Ron. "Just like eight years ago. Just tell us what happened?"

"I just walked home and I couldn't believe it... He was on top of Dessie and she was screaming like she couldn't breathe. I cried for five minutes and I chased after him. I caught up with him and tied him up on the tree so he couldn't escape. After that I called the police. It was the most horrific scene I had seen my life and it still haunts me."

"How dreadful..." the judge commented. "Cross-examination is going to get interesting, I think."

"Where were you coming home from?" Apollo dived straight into cross-examination since he wasn't allowed to cross-examine the victim.

"From... work."

Apollo banged his hand on the desk, then responded: "You just said you were unemployed."

"Yeah but... but I am, but I'm not." Apollo could perceive his mumbling and twitching as Ron's nervous habit.

"According to this, you were working as an escort."

"PLEASE CUT IT OUT!" Ron yelped. Apollo considered the yelling as a sign of a nervous habit too.

"No need to yell Mr. DeLite," the judge said. He faced Apollo and said: "Mr. Justice continue with the cross-examination."

"Has your wife been behaving weirdly since three months ago?" Apollo asked. He knew this would get somewhere. Get to the point that Desirée was in a relationship with Wocky.

"Her shopping sprees have cut down dramatically," Ron confessed. "Dessie used to spend it like water but she's making an effort to stop."

Apollo decided to press further and asked, "was that the reason you stole things and decided to become an escort?"

"What a foolish question!" Franziska's harsh critique was beginning to be ignored.

"Originally yes," Ron said. "But we've been doing good. Dessie's cut her spending habits and I'm not breaking the law anymore. No one else will employ me, so I stuck to the job."

"Desirée DeLite is not the victim in this case!" Trucy decided to talk straight. "She must have known about how much money the Kitaki mansion had. That's why she set Wocky up."

"Just like your 'father' Trucy Wright," Franziska responded. "Full of foolish theories."

"If my daddy's theories are so foolish, than why is he the only one's who has defeated you in court?" Trucy asked.

"The first was a scam. The second was a fluke," Franziska replied.

"Soar loser," Trucy whispered to Apollo.

"What Trucy's just said has made a whole lot of sense!" Apollo glanced at two case evaluations from eight years ago, where Ron was the defendant in both trials. "Your wife only used you for money!" Apollo announced to Ron. Presenting both evaluations to the court he could back up his claim: "You see, the real victim is the defendant. Mr. DeLite was broke, so she used Wocky to get a hold of the family's money."

"You can't possibly prove this," Franziska said.

"I just did." Apollo smirked. "Here's a photo taken on the night of the alleged crime!" Apolllo had presented a clear photograph with Wocky's hands round her waist, and Desirée's lips pressed upon his mouth.

"Objection! " Franziska banged her bench with her whip. "The photo and the evaluations mean nothing. Wocky Kitaki could have still raped her after the picture was taken."

"Not rape if it's willing," Apollo explained.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT DESSIE LIKE THAT PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"You did have to steal for her," Apollo confirmed looking though Ron's profile. "You were also blackmailed into doing things just for money – such as stealing and becoming an escort. Mrs. DeLite's affair could ruining the marriage. That's why you two took advantage of his drunken state and framed him for rape!"

Ron simply yelled out, "CUT IT OUT! PLEASE STOP YELLING AT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I cried for five minutes and I chased after him – this what you said in your testimony, but doesn't make sense." Apollo told him. "How did you know where he was, if you spent five minutes crying? It's impossible."

"Witnessing the rape shocked him!" Maya yelled out. "If I walked in and saw Pearly getting raped I would have done the same thing."

Apollo waited for Ron's response, but he got nothing. "For the five minutes you were crying, you and your wife could have made a quick plan to make sure Wocky didn't escape. Full of flaws but a plan nonetheless."

"It wasn't like that!" Ron sobbed. He buried his head in his hands unable to stop crying. "I didn't want him to get away with hurting Dessie. So after I finished crying I chased after him on the motor cycle and saw him unconscious. I tied him up somewhere the police could see him."

"And then Gumshoe came to the rescue!" Maya added.

"Explain how Wocky got the bruise on his face," Apollo requested.

"He knocked me out big time." Wocky admitted. "It was like this, Dessie was loving it, Ron screamed like a girl punched me in the face and I woke up tied to a tree."

"Did my whip say you could speak?" Franziska showed her wrath on Wocky by giving him five whips for good measure.

"Whip's can't talk..." said Apollo.

"Shut up your foolish mouth you foolish moron! I am it's voice!"

"Yeah, I punched him..." Ron admitted. "I never seen Dessie so scared. She told me it was rape and I just cried for not being there for her. I couldn't understand what Wocky was saying, and thought he was going to punch me. So I punched him before he could even try to hit me. I threw something on his head and be was knocked out. So I dragged him to the tree and tied him up there. I'm sorry! I'm sorry. If I get on trial for this I plea temporary insanity."

"You tried to kill Wocky that night?" Apollo had asked so suddenly.

"OBJECTION!" Maya roared out.

"PLEASE DON'T WHIP ME!" Ron bailed, and then began to cry like a baby as he muffled up his tears. Apollo wished that he would act his age.

"This isn't cross-examination!" Maya snapped, scurrying out of the prosecution bench to hug Ron. "Mr. Justice is being a bully!"

"I agree with Maya Fey. This foolish excuse for cross-examination has to be stopped!" Franziska ordered. "Look at what it's doing to the witness. Aside from the fact your claims are foolishly outrageous, and fresh from the world of foolish foolery surrounded by nothing but fools, Ron DeLite has the mind of a gentle toddler. And little children and fragile minds don't just make up foolish stories like this!"

"Objection!" Apollo snapped back. "The witness isn't a child, he's an unstable man who's thirty one. To be honest, I think the witness is a crazy attention seeker."

"PLEASE CUT IT OUT!" Ron yelled out, his cinnamon hair started to bounce like springs. Maya tried to comfort him by rubbing his back.

"You insolent fool!" Franziska bellowed. "THAT THAT!" She attacked the defense bench with a series of sharp whips. She didn't care how many times she did it, nor did it matter to her who got hurt. Franziska didn't stop until Apollo collapsed.

"POLLY!" Trucy screamed.

"You have no proof Mr. Apollo Justice. Therefore it's the end." Franziska curtsied to the court. "I win!" Her tone of voice had become sweet.

The judge nodded as he banged the gavel. "I think the trial has come to an explosive close. I am ready to give my verdict." Franziska's eyes were closed, and her lips curled. Trucy gritted her teeth at the woman, then her knees dropped to Apollo's side – he was knocked out. She didn't like Maya for calling Apollo a bully, but despised Franziska Von Karma much more. It wasn't because she whipped her, but because Franziska had hurt Apollo, physically, mentally and verbally. It was far too early for the judge to give his verdict. Trucy thought the judge was taking pills that made him dumb. However, it was the least of her worries, she only cared about Apollo's recovery. "The court finds Wocky Kitaki guilty!"

"Just as I expected Apollo Justice," Franziska muttered for her opponent with a half hidden smirk, "...pathetic."

"That is all, this court is adjourned."

Justice was not served.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault Apollo," Trucy assured him. "Miss Von Karma cheated, and the judge gave his verdict out too soon!"

"Still, Wocky had faith in me," Apollo reminded himself, "and I blew it. Why did I have to go unconscious? I didn't lose because of Von Karma, I lost because I didn't have enough faith in Wocky." He felt an urge to throw his own fist at his face.

"Poor Wocky," Trucy murmured. "And little Plum too, she must be feeling awful."

"I knew Miss Von Karma was up to something," Apollo cried out. "Can't believe just realized what it was – she was distracting me."

"That wasn't a fair trial," Trucy reminded him. "You did your best!"

A week has passed since Wocky's guilty verdict. Apollo stared at the roof with Trucy wrapping herself into his arms. He felt he was close to proving Wocky was in a relationship with Mrs. DeLite. His palm laid flat on his forehead. He hadn't seen Phoenix since that talk they had after the trial. It was the first time he lost a case, and he didn't really know how to deal with it. Maybe if he thought Wocky actually was a rapist he would let it slide, but he didn't. The way Wocky had to hung his head in shame for dating a married woman, with no idea she was married. Being charged with rape was the worst way to discover your girlfriend was married. Wocky did have an attitude, but he was a good guy at heart. He was no rapist, that's for sure. Franziska painted a criminal out of Wocky and made Apollo, sound like a filthy man without morals. His worst fears were realized last week, and Franziska took every detail to use to her advantage.

"I really don't think I was good that day." Apollo wasn't crying, but he felt like the guilty one. "It's Wocky who's paying for it."

"Don't think like that!" Trucy stroked his chest. With her free arm she held his hand. " And don't you dare start thinking you're useless just because Miss Von Karma said it; she's the pathetic one. You're my big brother, and you're lovely to hang round with. We should make sure Wocky gets the retrial he deserves. Get Klavier Gavin as the prosecutor."

"Just keep me away from Miss Von Karma," Apollo requested.

"Now I know to be careful about people online," Trucy admitted. "Once you feel better, we're gonna stand up to her," Trucy ranted as if she was planning something. "Anyway, what did Daddy say to you Polly?" Trucy asked, bouncing on top of him.

"He just asked questions."

"About what?"

"When he caught us, he asked about the details."

"Does he know that we slept together?" she gasped, gripping onto his waist. "Did you tell him?"

Apollo shook his head. "No I didn't. I just said we got a little over excited and that it was only a kiss."

"Phew!" Trucy sighed. "You are my hero, Polly. How did he react?"

"He wasn't too happy," Apollo admitted, it would have been better to just tell Trucy. "He said the only reason he didn't freak out was because he had Miss Fey and Miss Von Karma with him. He said he got whipped by Miss Von Karma afterwards too."

"I was kinda shocked that Daddy reacted so cool about it," Trucy admitted. "Since you got the day off tomorrow, how about we spend the day out with our mom?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Apollo replied, getting used to her fiddling. Before Trucy tried to kiss him, there was a knock on a door. "I wonder who that would be at this time of night?"

"I'll get it!" Trucy responded in excitement. "It might be Daddy!" Trucy dashed to the door like a sudden bolt of lightning. She opened the door and became startled: it wasn't Phoenix. Instead it was a woman with a gentle smile. She seemed to be a shrine maiden. Her hair was jet black and braids as pretty as the woman herself surfaced her head. "Hey there," Trucy said before giving an ecstatic curtsey. She also felt awakened by a wild fragrance of fresh chocolate.

"You must be Trucy," the woman said in a soothing gentle voice. Almost similar to how tender her mother sang. "I'm Iris. I baked you and your father some cake." A yellow box covered in aqua hearts and viridian swirls rested in her arms.

"Aww, that's so nice of you Iris," Trucy responded. "Daddy's not in at the moment, but do come in and make yourself at home." Trucy closed the door after Iris entered the room. "Apollo, a nice lady named Iris has made some cake for us, want some?"

"Sure, why not?" Apollo replied, making his way to the lounge. Trucy placed some plates on the table and passed Iris a knife. The cake slid out of the box and onto the top plate. The spongy hemisphere was dressed in a silky white icing. Jelly babies in different colors were lying in random places and a lilac rose in the center. Trucy's hands had clasped in excitement.

"That cake's so pretty!" Trucy squealed.

"You made that yourself, Miss Iris?" Apollo asked. The details looked too fine to be made by hand. At least, he could never made a cake as good as that – catering wasn't his forte. As soon as Iris cut the first piece, Trucy dived in.

"Yes I did," Iris replied. "How many pieces do you two want?"

"If I had the chance, I'd have all of it!" Trucy replied. "But we gotta save some for daddy and for you, Iris."

"Mr. Justice, how much do you want?"

"Just a small one thanks," Apollo replied. He found something strange about the way Iris spoke, she seemed nice but sickeningly sweet. Her accent was an overdose on sweetness and seemed as if it belonged to a child. It didn't bother Trucy, as she sat next to him stuffing the cake in her mouth. It was pretty awkward to invite a stranger to their home. The pleasant side to it all was that the cake was delicious. "So how do you Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked Iris.

Iris tilted her head, adding sweetness to her lovely smile and replied, "Well, I'm his fiancé."


	7. Chapter Six: String Of Hope

Chapter Six: String Of Hope

It was dreadful mistake. She loved it, she told she loved it, she was begging for more. If it was someone like Klavier Gavin as the prosecutor, he would have had a better chance of getting out free. Franziska Von Karma was vicious. His world had been turned upside down. All the whipping made him nauseous and sharp pain in his skin made him uncomfortable. One thing Wocky knew about Franziska: he wasn't scared of her!

He had to wait for his sentence. The minimum was five years, but the maximum was over three times as much. First week in prison wasn't really as exciting as he thought it would be. It would probably take some time before he ends up hanging with the cool dudes. Visiting hours started soon and he was sitting by himself. The rest of the prisoners were too busy either stuffing their faces, being chatty or being silent.

"Zvarri!" A man's voice startled Wocky. He turned around and saw a tall looking man, with black hair and a blonde fringe shaped as a thunderbolt and a magnifying glass on his right eye. Wocky said hi as he waved it him. "Once again the truth has been elegantly been revealed: an aspiring gangster. Wrongly convicted of rape, am I wrong? Now allow me to do every gentlemen's duty and introduce myself. The name is Atmey, Luke Atmey. Before being swept into this cell, I was an ace detective surrounded by envy."

"You should have been the judge for that trial," Wocky said. No wonder he called himself a genius; he was simply amazing. "Anyway, the name's Wocky Kitaki."

"I have heard quite a bit about your current case," Luke admitted. He was carefully wiping his magnifying glass. "In fact, I know the DeLites quite well."

"You know them? Are they like your buddies or something?" Wocky crossed his arms, sitting on the bench next to Luke.

"Ron DeLite, also known as Mask DeMasque. I prefer to call him Sir Thief."

"Yeah, my lawyer dude Apollo mentioned he stole stuff." Wocky had his arms crossed. "He said something about him being an escort too."

"Ron DeLite is a man who will do anything for love," Luke announced. "He would risk certain death and travel to planet Mars in order to keep his wife happy. I believe his wife manipulated him."

"Hello gorgeous," said the man approaching Luke. He appeared to be a bad ass brunette with scars around his face, brown hair all over the place and was wearing gloves and a red leather jacket. He wrapped his arm around Luke and kissed his cheek like an old best friend. Wocky thought he saw the guy on TV before; an actor if he could recall correctly.

"So you've finally decided to wake up, Matt," said Luke who was trying to straighten up his hair. "Matt my dear, meet Wocky Kitaki. Wocky, this is my my lover, Matt Engarde."

"Hello there," Matt greeted Wocky by flashing a glass of brandy.

"Weren't you on TV once?"

"Indeed!"

"You're just in time," Luke told Matt. "I am in the middle of plotting an extravagant escape route for Sir Wocky."

"You're helping him escape and not me?" Matt gritted his teeth.

"Matt, I have told you this many times before," Luke gently stroked the scars on his face. "When we escape, it will be together. All three of us, may appear to be too different, but I believe we all have a lot in common. The three of us are travelers of time and space and swimmers of dreams."

"Are you gonna say you're an ace poet too?" Wocky asked. The way Luke spoke was as if he was a poet. He wouldn't be surprised if he claimed to be an ace lover.

"Zvarri! You are correct Sir Wocky," Luke exclaimed.

"Hey Wocky!" It was the prison officer, Larry's voice. He heard about him being madly in love with his ex-fiancée, Alita. It wasn't his problem: it was Larry's funeral. He caution him about Alita if he decides he's cool enough.

"Sup Larry?" Wocky replied as he got on his feet.

"You got an adorable visitor," Larry shouted across the cell. "It's Pearly, your online friend."

"I better go then," Wocky replied. "See you dudes later." Wocky approached Larry who lead him into the visitor's room. In front of him was Pearl, she was at the trial but remained quiet. "That you Pearly?" Wocky was amazed that he never seen her in real life, but she was meeting his online friend, Pearl Fey. In fact, he was planning on stealing his dad's car to drive to Kurian and visit Pearl. He was surprised that he would be meeting his best online pal in a prison cell. He was pleased Pearl was who she calimed to be: a young sprit medium, and brown hair with a pony-tail shaped as a top half of a heart.

"Yes Wocky it's me," Pearl replied.

"Hey there Pearly," Wocky said in excitement. "How ya doing?"

"I'm sad." Pearl's words seemed so true, as tears seemed to fall down her face.

"Hey what's up?" Wocky put his hand out against the glass wall.

"I was out to visit my mother yesterday," Pearl told Wocky as she faced the floor. "Mystic Maya stopped me, telling me that she killed herself. And I went to check myself and they told me it was true. Sorry I couldn't help you last week."

"Hey no big deal," Wocky accepted her kind apology.

"Miss Franzy was mean to you," Pearl said. "She's the reason I couldn't testify. I wanted to, but she made Mystic Maya tell me not to."

"I ain't scared of her mother-fucking ass," Wocky snapped. "I don't care if she's a woman, I'll knock the whipping chick out cause she ain't no lady."

Pearl couldn't help but giggle and grin with Wocky. "So, have you made any new friends in prison?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah," Wocky replied. "Just became friends with this guy called Luke Atmey. He's so cool man! He looked at me and straight away he knew I didn't do it."

"Wow! That sounds amazing," Pearl cried out. "He sounds really nice. His name sounds familiar, does he have a weird nose?"

"He's proper cool, man." Wocky nodded and then said: "Luke does have a weird nose, like and and pointy. He's a cross between Pikachu, Pinocchio and Sherlock Holmes."

"That sounds funny and cute," Pearl exclaimed. "Just wondering cause I think I've heard of him before. His name sounds a lot like _look at me._"

"Haha I only just noticed." Then the room became silent, but the warm atmosphere between them remained the same. It had been something Wocky thought about for a while. If he hadn't have gone head over heels over Desirée, he could see himself dating Pearl. He heard from her friends that she really likes him, though Pearl hadn't clearly spelt it out for him. He was in prison now, he had nothing to lose he decided to ask: "Pearly do you like me or something?"

"Off course I do Wocky," Pearl replied. "I mean you are my special someone..." Pearl couldn't continue and as she came silent again she blushed.

"Aww ain't you a nice chick." Wocky smirked placing his palm on the window. "Then shouldn't Maya be on our side then?"

"That's what I thought," Pearl replied. "But she's been working with Miss Franzy for a while. She's always busy and doesn't get much free time to herself. Don't worry Wocky, I know you were a good boyfriend to Dessie; you would never hurt her. I'll help fight for your re-trial. Sorry Wocky I gotta go, Mystic Maya will be wondering where I am. Take care Wocky, I love you." Pearl left the detention center as happy as can be. Wocky smiled at her. What he liked about Pearl was how she optimistic and cheerful.

* * *

"Morning Mommy Iris," Trucy yawned out. The sunshine glistened through the window. Iris was near the kitchen making breakfast that woke up Trucy's nostrils. Phoenix was still fast asleep on the sofa and the newspaper was resting on head. Trucy claimed the newspaper and said to herself: "Let's see if Uncle Valant and his boyfriend's in the papers today?" She unfolded the papers and slammed her fists in horror. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Trucy shouted as she read the front cover of the newspaper. She felt tempted to tear the front cover apart. Her outburst had even woken up Phoenix who responded by jumping of the sofa and rolling over to the TV.

"Are you okay Trucy?" gasped Iris, who innocently passed her some orange juice.

"This article is just madness!"

"What does it say?" Iris wrapped her arms around her.

"Trucy what I told you about swearing?" Phoenix mumbled, but his voice was half-dead compared to the rest of the world.

"Prosecuting Princess!" Trucy could not contain her outrage. She showed Iris the front cover. Franziska Von Karma stood beautifully in pride. Maya Fey was by her side with a bubbly look on her face. The newspaper wrote in fat black letters: **Franziska Von Karma: Prosecuting Princess**. Trucy began to read on in disgust – what a pleasant way to start the morning. "_Beautiful and sexy Franziska Von Karma has once again kept her reputation as a prosecuting princess by proving Wocky Kitaki guilty of rape_. _Her interview with presenter Lotta Hart will broadcasted on Channel Four Thursday evening at 8:30. The interview with Lotta Hart will answer questions that many have wanted answers too. Such as Franziska's unlikely friendship with spirit medium, Maya Fey, her work, life without her parents and the breakdown of her marriage with Adrian Andrews. _What kind of a newspaper this is?"

"Sounds interesting," Phoenix mumbled.

"You okay Feenie?" asked Iris.

"Yeah I'm fine," Phoenix replied, but only loud enough for Trucy to hear.

"Daddy's had another late night."

"Your breakfast is ready you two," Iris replied as she passed four plates onto the table. "Is Mr. Justice ready??"

"I'll get Apollo," Trucy got out of her seat and knocked on her bedroom door. "Polly breakfast is ready!" Apollo quickly came out of the room. His hair was different than usual, it was more spiky and scruffy. Apollo had idea what Phoenix was doing rolling about on the floor. Trucy whispered to Apollo: "he's still sleepy. Must have had a late night."

Finally Phoenix got up from the floor, and sat on the bale. The smell of bacon and eggs was the reason.


	8. Chapter Seven: Mysterious Parents

Chapter Seven: Mysterious Parents

So it seemed that Thalassa had no idea about what happened between Trucy and Apollo. She was happy for Phoenix and Iris's engagement and thought that she would be a good role model for Trucy. Overall, it had been a pleasant day. Phoenix and Iris kept going off to do their own thing which pretty much left the two alone with Thalassa most of the day. The five of them were now gathered round the sofa of Phoenix's department watching TV together. It was a Thursday night and it was coming up to half eight. That certain show was going to be on, the one where the prosecuting princess was going to appear.

"Why do we have to watch this Daddy?" Trucy asked Phoenix. Her head was resting on Apollo's chest and legs were on Iris's lap.

"Cause there's nothing else interesting on," Phoenix replied.

"She hurt Apollo," Trucy reminded Phoenix. "She didn't get penalty or anything. You got set up and you got disbarred!"

"I'm taking my bar exam next week," Phoenix announced.

"When you get back, you're gonna wipe that foolish smile of her face aren't you Daddy?"

"For my own amusement, yes."

"I'm sure she's very nice once you get to know her," interrupted Iris.

"You're too nice Mommy Iris," Trucy told her.

The main focus in the room was the loud woman with the afro on the screen. She was wearing an apple green dress as she made her way to the stage. "Hello and welcome to Chat a Lotta Hart," the woman said as she sat on a bronze chair which seemed to be made of sequins. "We have a got a show for you cause tonight, I'll be interviewing Maya Fey and Franziska Von Karma. How about that everybody?" The crowd gave a round of applause, some even whistling.

"Do not want!" Trucy muttered.

"Plus Max Galactica and Valant Gramarye are perform their _Bravo de la Coeur_ routine, so don't miss out!"

"Uncle Valant and his boyfriend are on," Trucy cried out. "I wanna see that!"

"Apollo, can I talk to you in private?" Thalassa asked.

"Sure mom," Apollo replied. He didn't want to watch Franziska talking about herself on TV, so Thalassa just gave him a blessing. Trucy slipped onto the floor and looked at Apollo, with a nervous expression on her face. Apollo and Thalassa walked into a spare bedroom. The door was closed behind them and everything was silent. Thalassa had a much more serious look on her face, but at the same time a pinch of sadness. What she was going say, Apollo didn't know but he guessed it was bad. Maybe she knew about he did with Trucy. It explained Trucy's nervous expression on her face. Perhaps she wanted to ask questions, just like how Phoenix asked him. "What is it mom?"

"This is something I should have told you," Thalassa explained. "... and them?"

"Them?"

"We never really had a proper talk about your father, have we?"

"Come to think it, we haven't," Apollo replied. "I would like to know a bit about him."

"Well I don't know how to start this but I cheated on my first husband," Thalassa confessed. "My father disgraced me for it. I deserved it though."

"Why?"

"It was cruel of me to let you my dead husband was your father, when he isn't your biological father."

"You mean he wasn't my father?"

"No," Thalassa shook her head. She help Apollo in her arms and almost cried. "I'm so sorry for everything." Apollo could feel her pain in her apology. She was still shrouded in mystery. And the mystery of his father was about to unfold. "I met him in London and we had a short fling."

"Do you remember his name?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, it was Diego Armando." Thalassa took out two photographs from her pocket. The first one was an old one, Thalassa was sitting next to a man with jet black hair with a charming grin. He was wearing red shirt and a black tie close to the shade of red Apollo was wearing. The second picture was a more recent one with a man who inverted the man in the first picture: pure white hair, green shirt, white tie and a visor over his eyes. The second one was the most haunting, he looked as if he was in prison. "He's in prison now, convicted of murder. Diego should have been executed a few years ago, but they kept postponing his execution. He was a lawyer too before he was in a coma. When he woke up, he was a prosecutor for a while."

"Who did he kill?" Apollo asked.

"Misty Fey," Thalassa responded. The name was similar to Maya Fey, could she perhaps be a relative? "Apollo... Diego was a nice man, he didn't want to kill her. She was the mother of the woman he loved." A sudden thought had occurred to Apollo; could Maya Fey have been his father's lover?

"Does he know about me?"

"I just told him," Thalassa admitted. "It's a really complicated story. You should visit him in prison."

"I probably have no choice," Apollo said. He was happy to know his father was still alive, but disappointed that he turned out to be a killer. He didn't know weather to like him or not. Visiting him would probably be the only way to solve the solution. Inside he hoped that he didn't end up like Diego. "I'll visit him tomorrow." He couldn't really be angry with either of them. He didn't know the full side of Diego's story and he knew that Thalassa's memory and sight vanished from getting shot. She was very fortunate to have recovered. Apollo thought had such mysterious parents.

* * *

"Maya Fey, you've an amazing guest for the show," Lotta said in glee. "Now let's welcome our next guest, the lovely and gorgeous prosecutor: Franziska Von Karma!"

"Boo!" Trucy jeered in contrast to the cheering audience on the screen. Her thumb pointed on the floor for proof. Her jeer was even deeper when Franziska bowed to the audience. Trucy then went on to say: "Miss Von Karma, you shouldn't be getting any cheers because you hurt Apollo."

"Well Franziska, it is an amazing honor to have you in my show tonight!" Lotta showered the prosecuting princess with praise.

"Thank you, Lotta Hart."

"No whips this time," Lotta mentioned. "Phew I'm safe. Now Franziska you've been in the headlines a lot recently. They been calling you The Prosecuting Princess, how do you feel being called that?"

"I love the name," Franziska giggled.

"It was my idea!" Maya clapped her hands in excitement. "I'm the Spiritual Princess and she's the Prosecuting Princess. Since I wrote that on twitter it's been going round like anything. The internet is so powerful; it's scary. "

"Foolish and spiritual describes you clearly in two words Maya Fey," said Franziska.

"Franziska's gross – she kisses women!" Trucy was trying to find more reasons to hate Franziska. To her surprise, she found that her ex-wife, Adrian Andrews was a woman. Trucy had nothing against homosexuality, she couldn't after being involved with activities involving incest. Not that she hated it in the first place.

"So you don't find kissing your brother passionately gross then?" chuckled Phoenix.

"No."

"I think incest is more gross than lesbians," teased Phoenix.

Trucy replied, "Apollo's a good kisser."

"Now you and Maya Fey formed an unlikely close friendship," Lotta continued. "You two met each other quite a couple of times before. So how did you start becoming friends?"

Franziska looked as Maya as a cue to speak.

"It started after Nick got disbarred," Maya said, "I was out one night and I suddenly got attacked and almost got killed. That's when Franziska rescued me."

"Oh my lawd!"

"It was frightening," Maya replied. "I couldn't even think straight. It was all dark and my cheek was getting scratched against the wall..."

Maya fell silent.

"Take your time Maya," instructed Lotta.

"He tried to rape me," Maya continued as she grabbed on Franziska's cuffs. "I feel so grateful to be alive. If Franziska hadn't have arrived, I'd most likely be dead now."

"How did you know he was man?" Lotta asked. The cameras rolled back to Maya and also showed Franziska glaring at Lotta.

"I felt his thing bang against my leg..."

"So Franziska, how did you found the scene?"

"It was the day after I returned to Los Angeles," Franziska replied. By the look of her face, it seemed she really wanted to say: what a foolish bunch of questions. "I was walking home from a late night and I heard screaming. It sounded familiar so I tried to find out who it was, that was when I witnessed the attack. The man was wearing a black cloak. Unfortunately, I never really got a clear view of his face. "

"Did you stop him straight away? Did you say anything to him, Franziska?" Lotta asked curiously, as if she was on the edge on her seat.

"I didn't need to think," Franziska said. "I just whipped him until he ran away. I couldn't catch up with him. So I checked over the woman who was crying and realized it was Maya Fey. She was crying, shaken and her clothes were torn." Franziska didn't seem to be showing any nervous habits, so maybe she was telling the truth. Trucy couldn't perceive anything was fishy, but that didn't change her opinion of Franziska.

"That was a brave thing for you to do," Lotta told Franziska. "Well I've would never have thought your friendship would have started from such a traumatic experience. Speaking of traumatic experiences, how has your life been without your parents?"

"It was tough," Franziska admitted. "But I had to do my best to be perfect. My father was a genius and a perfect father. At his funeral..."

It looked as if Franziska was trying to hold back the tears. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"At his funeral," Franziska continued. "It was hard not to cry. My father told me that if I wanted to be perfect, I should never cry, so I didn't. I hated Phoenix Wright for it, and I vowed one day I'll defeat him defeat in court. I was under a lot of pressure, but I knew I had to do it for my father. Nowadays I do it for my own perfection. The moment Phoenix Wright was disbarred, I knew one day he would be back. When he comes back I will defeat him."

"So you thought he was innocent of the forged evidence the whole time?" Lotta asked.

"Of course," Franziska nodded at her question. "He's too foolishly dumb to think up something like that."

"MY DADDY'S NOT DUMB!"

"Calm down Trucy," demanded Phoenix.

"And every cloud has a silver lining," Lotta announced. "Now Franziska your marriage with Adrian Andrews came to a bitter end last year."

"It was good when it lasted," Franziska told them. "And it wasn't as bitter has the paparazzi make it out to be."

"Divorce is always sad though," added Maya.

"So while you and Maya were friends you were dating Adrian, then three years later, you decided to get married. Let's have a look at this picture." The clip of Lotta talking to Maya and Franziska had vanished. A picture invaded the screen. A white silk hung around Franziska, with her arms around a blonde girl with glasses. They lips were curled into a smile. All in a row were silver bells glistening around the pair. Behind them was Maya and a man in a magenta suit with a cravat upon him. A dark ponytail was visible on his left shoulder.

"That's Edgeworth over there." Phoenix recognized him in an instant. "I wonder if he's still got that ponytail?"

"So that's him." Trucy had heard a lot about Miles Edgeworth. He was childhood friends with her adoptive father and was also a rival prosecutor. At some point, Trucy knew that Apollo would meet him one day – weather it was in public or the courtroom. Franziska going on about her marriage with Adrian. How close and intimate they were and how much trust there was between them. Trucy believed the only reasons anyone would date Franziska was for her beauty and money. Perhaps she was about to be proven wrong.

"I do not regret marrying her, nor do I regret the divorce." The camera zoomed into Franziska flicked back her fringe and then Trucy spotted her fingers: they were wobbly. She was showing her nerves. "Adrian Andrews and I are still very good friends."

"Do you think your sexuality has effected your life?"

"What a foolish question," Franziska chuckled. "In the court of law, only two things are important, the power of evidence and the power of my whip. So no, it hasn't changed my career one bit."

"One last question, if you weren't a prosecutor, what would you have been or wanted to be?" Lotta asked. Her enthusiasm returned.

"A foolishly tricky question..."

"Say spirit medium," Maya told Franziska.

"No, I do not want to be a spirit medium, Maya Fey."

"Maya gave us a picture of you doing ballet," Lotta said. "Let's show them now." A young girl around ten wearing ballet shoes and a pink tutu shined on the photograph. Her arms were stretched out with her right leg bent as if she was doing a twirl. The hair in a ponytail, matched Franziska's aquamarine hair. "So do you think you would have continued with the dancing if you hadn't have become a prosecutor?"

"Maybe I would have," Franziska replied. She then turned and glared at Maya. "Maya why did you show them that?"

"Cause you look cute in that picture."

"Aww!" the audience cried out and it weren't that long before Lotta joined in.

"Maybe next time you'll be back as a couple." Lotta chuckled. "Unfortunately that's all we have time for. Thank you my guests, thanks for the lovely audience and also thank you for watching. Tune in next week, same time. Goodnight everyone."

The screen turned black.

"That explains why Maya was acting weird," Phoenix confirmed. "I think I know who attacked her!"

"Who?" asked Iris. "Why would someone want to attack my cousin?"

"Kristoph Gavin," said Phoenix. He saw the look of concern appear on Iris's face. "What's wrong Iris."

"Krissi..." Iris whispered. "I know that name, he dated her. Should I mention her name?"

"Who Mommy Iris?" Trucy asked in curiosity of excitement.

"Iris," Phoenix approached Iris, and laid his hand of his fiancée's shoulder. "You're not living in her shadow anymore. Best you forget about her, and not mention her name." He then kissed her forehead.

* * *

Thalassa gave her children a kiss goodnight and left Phoenix's department. Apollo was quite surprised Phoenix still let him share a room with Trucy. Since Iris's arrival it looked as if Phoenix was back to his normal self. He had been listening to Trucy go on about that show. Apollo was a still thankful for his mother for missing the entire show.

"Uncle Valant and his boyfriend were amazing!" Trucy cried out so suddenly. "You should have seen that bit. Max has such a cute singing voice and their illusions were great."

"So Miss Fey was saved by Miss Von Karma?" Apollo asked. He heard Trucy mention it earlier.

"So she claims," Trucy said to Apollo. "I still think Miss Von Karma's a bitch."

"Funny she didn't mention anything about reporting the crime?"

"Probably cause the person who tried to kill Maya was Miss Von Karma," Trucy announced. "She forced her to stay away from Daddy and used her for her own desires. "

"You hate that her don't you?" Apollo knew her answer.

"Hell yeah! I hate her! I hate her so much!"

He was right. He couldn't think of a motive for Franziska killing Maya, although he knew why Trucy would think that way. That trial had not gone out of her mind nor did it escapee Apollo. The first time he felt like a failure in court.

"Why else would a nice girl like Maya be hanging around with a bitch like her?" Trucy asked.

"Maybe cause Maya is really nice or Miss Von Karma hasn't shown her nice side to us," was Apollo's response.

"Still, I wonder why Maya ditched Daddy. Maybe Franziska's partly responsible but maybe there's more to it.?"

"Okay, let's have a Franziska-Von-Karma-free week starting now!" Apollo was starting to get sick of hearing that name.

"That's a good idea Polly." Trucy had agreed. "So what did Mom say to you?" Her tone became more serious with a drop of panic, also. "She doesn't does she?"

"About me and you?" Apollo whispered, "she hasn't got a clue." His tone became more louder now. "Actually, we were talking about my father."

"Like getting to know him, well it's too bad both of our real daddies are dead."

"Well, Mom said the person I thought was my dad wasn't really my dad."

"Really?" Trucy gasped. "Mom tell you about your real dad then?"

"I know he's in prison," Apollo replied. He felt his waist becoming covered by Trucy's delicate arms. He had so much to tell, his tongue began to procrastinate. "He has some sort of relationship with Miss Fey. He should have been executed by now, but he's still alive. I'm visiting him tomorrow."

"I'll come with you," Trucy offered. "It should be great meeting your father at last."

"I don't think it's gonna be all happy families," admitted Apollo.

Trucy tip-toed to the door and got down to her knees. "I guess Daddy''s having fun with Mommy Iris," Trucy said. She was watching the pair of them snuggle up on the sofa. Trucy was trying to keep as quiet as possible. "Looks like Daddy's gonna get laid at last."

Apollo told her: "Trucy, you should know it isn't normal to watch your father having sex."

"Shush Apollo," Trucy exclaimed. "He'd probably spy on us if he knew we were doing it. Hmm, Iris's underwear is boring?" she whispered.

"You're not wearing underwear at all," Apollo confirmed since being able to see Trucy's buttocks.

"You find that exciting, right?"

"Um... k-kinda. Weirdly exciting."

"Aww Mommy Iris is shy," Trucy could see a topless Iris exploding herself onto Phoenix. "I think she'd make a great mom." Just as she caught a glimpse of her father taking his jeans off, she felt herself being swept away by Apollo's arm. He threw her onto her bed. As her back bounced on the mattress her legs were spread out. "Too bad we can't do it now."

"That would be insane," Apollo said bluntly. Trucy leaned over to Apollo and fiddled with his hair. "Not that insanity bothers you." Trucy responded by kissing his cheeks. Trucy's phone vibrated on bed and she picked it up. She saw Pearl's picture come up and she pressed a button and held the phone on her ear.

"Hi Pearl," Trucy said. "You're calling pretty late!"

Late indeed: it was one o'clock in the morning.

"Trucy! Trucy! Trucy!" Apollo could hear Pearl's cries through the phone. "It's amazing! It's amazing!"

"Hey calm down Pearl," Trucy gasped. "What is it?"

"Wocky's been released on bail for a few days, and Mystic Maya said it was okay for him to stay over tonight."

"That's awesome," Trucy said.

"That's not the most awesome part!" Pearl shrieked. "..."

"..."

"Wocky is my BOYFRIEND!" Pearl exclaimed in excitement.

"Congratulations, Pearls."

"Trucy, are you with your special someone?" Pearl asked. "It's Mr. Polly right?"

"Yep," Trucy replied. "My special someone is with me in bed. Hold on I'll put you on loud speaker phone."

Apollo didn't know weather it was a good idea or not. It was awkward enough listening to Phoenix's panting and his fiancée's moaning. At least the loud speaker would mute it a bit, but what if Phoenix mistook it for something else. Trucy had Pearl and Wocky on loud speaker phone.

"Sup Apollo?" Wocky cheered through the phone. "Passing ya a high five through the phone!"

"Same here," said Apollo.

"Wocky's made an appeal for a retrial," Pearl told them. "It's been approved! The trial is next week, Thursday morning."

"You be my lawyer yeah Apollo?" Wocky requested.

"Of course Wocky." Apollo had to make it up to him. He still felt like a failure for Wocky's guilty verdict.

"My friend Luke said he'll be sending you letter," Wocky told him. Though the way he talked it sounded like he was shouting. "I didn't know your address so I gave him Trucy's instead."

"That's all right, Polly's living with us anyway!" Trucy pondered wondering what was going on in the living room.

"Please don't let Miss Franzy know?" Pearl requested. "If she knows, she'll stop me be from testifying."

"You're going to testify?" Apollo asked.

"Of course I am," Pearl nodded as she spoke giving a cute giggle. "As a witness for the defense."

"Pearl that's brilliant," Apollo exclaimed. His _Chords of Stee__l_ had been put into good use.

"This is like what happens in fairy tales," Pearl explained. She giggled in the process. "Instead it's the prince that;s in trouble and the princess tries to save him."

"That's sweet Pearl," Trucy awed, snuggling herself in Apollo with the phone in her hand.

"Well, I'll see you on Saturday at Wocky's house," Pearl said. "Goodnight Trucy! Goodnight Mr. Polly."

"Night to you too."

"Peace!" Wocky boomed. Then they were cut off.


	9. Chapter Eight: Father And Son

Chapter Eight: Father And Son

Daylight was too bright to describe the coldness in the detention center. Apollo never really took notice of the cold when he visited his clients in prison, but somehow he did now. Nerves had killed the heat, he was meeting his biological father for the first time at twenty-three. Although, Maya, Phoenix, Iris, Thalassa and Trucy was at his side, he was still nervous and his mother and half-sister could see it. They both held onto his hand as a sign of support. When Trucy felt his sweaty palms she held onto him tighter.

"So you're Diego's son?" Maya asked in shock.

"Yeah."

"You know you're lucky too see him," Maya said happily. "Your biological father's still alive. And at least you'll get a chance to see him. Mine died when I was younger and I don't know what happened to Pearly's uncle..." The Fey women seemed to have always end up marrying jerks. "Diego might be able to be himself again. He's still calling himself Godot."

"So what brings you here Miss Fey?" Apollo asked. "And how do you know him?"

"I have to channel Mia for him," Maya replied. "Because Mia was his girlfriend. I usually do it when I visit him." She too kind, for someone who had killed her mother.

"You can actually do that?" Apollo asked in shock.

"I've seen it happen," Phoenix confirmed and continued with: "it's all true. I've seen it with my own eyes."

Finally, they had reached Godot's cell. The guard opened up the gates and there stood Godot, exactly how he was in the recent picture; cold, weary and full of despair. The cell stunk of caffeine exhaling from Godot's mug. Phoenix walked over to him with a smile on his face. "Your son's here to see you Godot," he said.

Godot slammed his coffee down and roared: "I'll decide if he's my son."

Phoenix moved backwards, as Apollo stepped forward. Godot's hands snuggled up to the coffee mug. The piercing light from his visor made him look intimidating. Trucy caught up, still holding onto his hand. All that was heard was footsteps mixed with Godot's gulping. "Hey there," Trucy waved at Godot and both she and Trucy sat around the table with Godot.

"You're little Miss Wright huh?" he asked, slamming his empty mug on the floor.

"That's me!" Trucy nodded.

Godot clicked his fingers and Larry passed over another cup of coffee. Larry gasped as he stared at Trucy. "So son," he said to Apollo. "How do like your coffee?" The first question he asked his son was strange. Then again, he heard Godot drank at least over twenty cups of coffee per day.

"Oh my god Lucy it's you!" Larry shrieked out.

"It's Trucy," Phoenix corrected.

"Great to see ya though," Larry shook Trucy's hand.

"Hey Butsy!" Godot sudden boom shook Larry. "Extra filled mugs, bring some milk and sugar just in case." His heard moved around watching everyone around him. "I wanna speak to my son alone."

"Can Trucy stay?" Apollo requested.

"Little Miss Wright can stay if she wants," Godot replied.

"We'll be outside if you need anything," Phoenix said. He left with Thalassa and Maya, leaving the bars wide open until Larry returned with the extra coffee and mugs.

"I didn't even know you existed," Godot admitted. "I thought Thalassa was bullshitting when she told me about you being my son. It's been over twenty years since I last saw her. I've only just remembered her."

"In London?" Apollo asked. So far things were not looking too good, but Apollo was going to get the truth – even if it was painful.

"Yes," Godot responded, "in the city of London. I'm assuming she told you this, but she was married at the time."

"She told me last night," Apollo said.

"Let's have a look at that bracelet," Godot requested. Apollo gave out his arm and his father inspected the bracelet. "I bought your mom that bracelet from Candem Market. She's passed it onto you. How long have you been wearing it?"

"For a long time really," Apollo answered. "I always liked it for some reason and I've never left the house without it. Sometimes it helps me though the trials."

"Wright mentioned something strange about the bracelet."

"Hey guys here's the coffee!" Larry announced pushing a trolly and leaving it next to Godot.

"Come quicker next time we have guests," scolded Godot. Larry closed the gate and locked it so Trucy, Apollo and Godot had some privacy.

"So is Little Miss Wright you're girlfriend or your sister?" Godot asked with a tone of curiosity.

"Both," Trucy whispered. "But Mom, Mommy Iris and Daddy can't know."

"I never really thought of us as a relationship..." Apollo confessed. He blushed, blanketing his face with hands. Why did Trucy have to tell his father that?

"Ha! Liar!" Godot smirked and continued talking with,"Little Miss Wright's the real deal when it comes to magic, particularly when it comes to the bedroom."

"WHAT!" Apollo shrieked out.

"Noticed how Polly doesn't flat out say no?" Trucy asked. Her hat pointed sideways as she giggled.

Godot replied, "I sure do. And luring your brother to the bedroom not only takes a lot of guts but also a lot magic." A grin was left on his face. "Not even I would dare to seduce my sexy relatives."

"The first time we did it, we didn't know were related until afterwards."

"Oh really?" Godot asked. "And does Thalassa, Daddy Wright and Mommy Iris know about this?"

"No they don't," Apollo replied as he nodded in unison with Trucy.

"Don't worry Polly-Pocket," Godot whispered, flinging his mug around. "You're secret is safe with me. So anyway, Polly-Pocket when's your next trial?"

"On Thursday," Apollo replied. "The defendant's my friend Wocky and it's a retrial. Last time I lost the trial big time against Franziska Von Karma."

"I can't stand women like her," Godot admitted.

"I hate her guts too," Trucy added. "She hurt him till he was unconscious. "Apollo was more focused on his father's coffee drinking. He had never seen a man consume so much coffee in his life, let alone contain so much in prison.

"That defendant, any chance you mean that gangster wannabe who has his hair shaped as a fox?" Godot asked.

"Yeah, that's him. Wocky."

"He won't last another minute," Godot told him. "He acts tough, but he's secretly a teddy bear."

"He's also Pearl's boyfriend," added Trucy. "She's gonna be our deadly weapon for the trial."

"You better be good to Pearl," Godot nodded as he spoke, "unless you want to piss Maya off."

"Now you mentioned Maya," Apollo just remembered something, "how close were you to her? Mom said you killed a woman named Misty Fey, and that you loved her daughter."

Godot became silent for a few seconds and unable to drink his coffee. He stared down to the floor, then looked up to his son and said, "Maya Fey is her daughter, but she wasn't the one I loved. I had to try and protect her for my sake and for Mia's memory. Mia Fey was the woman I loved. She's dead as a doornail now, but I can still speak to her."

Apollo just remembered that Maya had already mentioned Mia not long ago.

"How can you talk to the dead?" Trucy asked.

"You know about Kurain Channeling Technique?"

"No idea," admitted Apollo. Trucy just gave a blank scare. "I know the Feys were spirit mediums, but that's all I know. "

"Maya channels Mia so I can speak to her." Godot filled up his mug again. "You might see her in the act today."

"You sure do drink a lot of coffee Dad," Apollo said. Apollo had only just finished his first mug. He had lost count how many cups his father had drank already. Godot responded with a grin as gulped down his coffee in two gulps and served himself another mug. Trucy and Apollo sat there amazed. "I don't drink if often only around four cups a week."

"Only four cups a week?" Godot gasped. "I already went crazy spending over a year without coffee."

"How much coffee do you drink a day?" Apollo asked, trying to hide his shock.

"How many cups of darkness I drink daily I don't know," Godot replied. He held the mug in pride up to his chin. "I do know that I always seventeen cups per trial." Apollo's forehead banged onto the table and his legs dropped to the floor. Godot looked over and chuckled, "what's up with you Polly-Pocket? You need your coffee more dark?"

* * *

"_A SON? He never told me anything about a son!"_

"Mia, he's only just found out."

"Anyway Nick it's been a while," Mia said, and a smile curled on her lips. Mia Fey was Phoenix's mentor. "You've sure had a rough time and I'm pretty glad you're retaking the exam."

"Eight years go pretty fast," Phoenix mumbled. Mia Fey was Phoenix's mentor. She was murdered ten years ago by blackmailer, Redd White. Thanks to Maya's channeling skills, Mia was still able to contact Phoenix during trials. He wasn't quite sure how she would react if she found out that her office had changed into an agency. He hadn't seen Mia nor heard of Mia since getting disbarred. Seeing Mia not angry at him was a pleasant surprise.

"All of this family thing seems pretty complicated,"Mia commented on the situation. "You're such a trouble magnet, Nick."

"Trouble can be fun sometimes," Phoenix replied.

"How was it Apollo?" Thalassa asked the minute he stood out of the cell.

"It was all right," Apollo answered. "No idea how he drinks so much coffee."

"Probably pees it out," Phoenix chuckled. Then everyone glared at him.

"Phoenix..." growled Apollo, gritting his teeth. "That's one mental image about Dad **I DO NOT WANT!"**

"Sorry," Phoenix muttered, but still secretly laughing.

"Daddy's always full of dirty jokes," Trucy pointed out to the group.

"I have heard some of them," Iris giggled. Now all eyes were on her as well.

"I better go in," Mia decided as she walked into the cell. Still confused by the strange look Apollo and Trucy was giving her. She wasn't sure weather it was because of the cleavage or the fact she was a dead women in her sister's body. And once again her eyes met with her lover. His cup was full but he was just staring at the mug watching the steam dance around in the cell. Godot consumed himself in darkness for so long, that he refused to call himself Diego Armando. It was suppose to be an uplifting scene, he was suppose to grin – but he didn't. "D-Diego..."

"Even in death you still want to see me," Godot muttered. "You are a committed kitty."

"Good thing my sister's the Master of Kurain then."

"Sure is a blessing," Godot nodded.

"You're not drinking your coffee," she told Godot with her arms folded. "Not usually you. So what do you think about your son then?"

"He needs to drink more coffee," Godot murmured. "Apart from that, he looks like he's grown into a fine lad. Maybe one day he'll be as good as you." Mia blushed at his comment, and knew exactly what he meant. "No really, you were a very good lawyer. I hope my Polly-Pocket is as good as you were. I've defiantly passed on my good looks."

"He does share your favorite color," Mia commented. "All that red he's wearing."

"A shame I can't see red on white," Godot said. At last he drank some of his coffee. "This is a little cold."

"You were staring at it for ages," Mia responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"The point is Kitty," Godot started to consume grief and surrender to his sorrows. "I'm a broken man. I've had a son I've had no idea about for over twenty years. Been poisoned by a bitch, I was unable to protect you and I killed your mom. Iris suffered the consequences and I pinned it all on Wright. Now I've been in and out on death row and now I realize I've had something to live for, without even knowing him."

"You would have been a good father," Mia praised him. She held onto his free hand, leaned over and kissed him.

"If I got the chance, yes," Godot muttered quietly. "I don't think he needs me anymore. I'm gonna be executed one day. He'll be fine without me."

"They might let you out on compassionate grounds," Mia suggested. "You should check that out. You and Apollo need to spend some time together, outside prison."

"Kitty," Godot helplessly whispered. "I don't know if I should respect Thalassa or loath her. She abandoned Polly-Pocket and never told me she was pregnant. She lost my email address."

"What Thalassa did doesn't matter anymore," Mia thought. "Just think about doing a good father to Apollo."

"I'm not sure how I can..." Godot admitted.

"You know," Mia responded with enthusiasm. "Writing letters, communicating, let him visit you and see if you can get released on compassionate grounds. Getting set free now won't be easy, but it will be worth a go. You can have your son fight for your freedom together!"

"But Kitty I don't deserve freedom," Godot replied in a deep voice of bitter cold darkness. "Nor do I deserve to be a father."

"Don't think like that!" demanded Mia. She slammed her arm on the table then grabbed onto his arm. "You've been a lot of help to me, Diego. I'm not going to let you think like this. If you're gonna die, at least die happy I can't bare the thought of you dying unhappy."

"Kitty...Mia..." was all that Godot could spit out.

"Even after my mom died, I still believed in you. You were saved that day and I believed one day you'd be the Diego Armando I knew and loved."

"You know something Mia?" His bitter tone had lightened up. "Your words have made my day."

Mia smiled and claimed another kiss from Diego. "Finally, you're getting your senses back."

"I might not be a free man yet, I might not ever be," Godot grinned as he spoke, "but I sure do feel free."


	10. Chapter Nine: Reaching Distant Turnabout

Chapter Nine: Reaching Distant Turnabout

"You better watch out," Wocky warned Larry. Larry seemed like a decent guy, that's why he giving caution. "She's only gonna give ya grief. Just warning ya."

"Shut up; I love her..." Larry barked. He fell silent and gasping for words. "It's none of your business. Just go back to your cell."

"That's how I felt about her," Wocky admitted. "But she betrayed me, she betrayed me bad. She's gonna do the same to you."

"Just go back to your cell." Repeating his words got nowhere, but he didn't want to hear a tweet out of Wocky.

"Push him Larry," Alita requested. She grabbed on the back of Larry's shirt and closed her eyes. "He's the one who ruined my life."

"You nearly ruined my life too girl," Wocky faced Alita with an angry look. "I never thought I'd love a girl again thanks to you."

"Larry!" Alita sobbed. "Just kill the brat already."

"Like I'm scared of you!" Wocky shouted. "As soon as she escapes and gets rich, she'll dump ya ass. Even frame you for murder like she did to me."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Larry roared and thumped his fist into Wocky's chest as if he was shattering glass. Wocky's body bounced down the stairs. Larry and Alita leapt down the the flock of stairs. Not caring if they just killed someone. Larry had altered everything; he put sleeping pills in the guard's drinks and turned all the alarms off. He could call the ambulance later after Alita safely escapes. Outside the prison gates a vicious wind blew and the fog shrouded the entrance. He picked Alita up and carried her to the boot of his car. She was placed in his boot like putting a baby in a cot. He gave her a gentle whisper, "you stay here, I just need to rearrange the scene to make it look like just fell. Sister Andrew's car will be here soon to pick you up. You'll cope without me, right? I'll visit I promise."

"Yes but, Larry ... it's cold," moaned Alita in a sweet childish voice he loved. "Can I wear your jacket?"

"Sure my fallen angel," Larry replied. Taking of his jacket and passing it over to her. He was very enthusiastic. He was helping the woman he loved, how could he not have enthusiasm. Job after job, woman after woman, he finally found himself as the prison officer who fell in love with a beautiful woman. His affections had motivated him to break the law. Love for him was a good enough reason to commit a crime.

"Larry!" Alita gasped.

"What is it?"

"Could you please, not call me that?" Alita requested. "Sorry it just gives me bad memories of my ex-fiancé."

"Okay, sorry about that." Larry thought Wocky was annoying too. He was hanging around Matt, Luke and those other gangster wannabes in prison. _Gangster wannabes, how annoying_thought Larry.

"It's okay," Alita replied. "I love you Larry."

"I love you too." Just as Larry was about to close the door of the boot, car lights flashed into his eyes. He closed them for a few seconds until he heard the engine cease. He opened his eyes to see a woman step out of the car. Purple robes, silver gloves, a white cloak over the head connected with a ball and two flowers either side, and a red obi around her waist warmed her from the cold night. Larry could see blonde hair out of her cloak and glasses on her face. Larry thought she was a cute person.

"Hello there Sister Andrews," Larry smiled at her. "Hey sweetie, this is Sister Andrews." Alita popped out of the window.

"That's Alita isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Well you're right Larry," Sister Andrews said. "She is beautiful."

"Thank you," Alita giggled.

"Anyway I gotta go," Larry said. "I'll see you ladies later." He kissed Alita's cheek and hurried back to the prison. Alita froze holding the cheek where Larry had kissed her. Meanwhile, Sister Andrews placed Alita's trunk into her boot.

"I'll be safe in the temple," Alita whispered, "right Sister? And is Sister Bikini nice? It's such a cute name."

"Of course you'll be safe," Sister Andrews assured her. "And Sister Bikini is lovely, she's asleep now but in the morning she'll welcome you with open arms."

"That's great."

The escape had been a success.

* * *

Like his father he had drank about five cups of coffee at once. His throat's insatiable lust for coffee felt was burning his throat. The addiction was accidental, he was just wanted to see if he could cope drinking as much caffeine as his father. Everything around him was as black as his father's choice of drink. His hands were in an intense grip of the mug. The handle could almost break from the feeling. It was too late to go back to bed, the clock stroke six. He couldn't be proud of what his father had become, but his curiosity was hungry. He wanted to know what kind of man was Diego Armando, or Godot as he preferred to call himself.

He understood why Trucy called her _Mommy Iris,_ Apollo thought she was a good mother figure towards Trucy. When it came to Phoenix, her mind danced with the fairies. They all had to help put her feet on the ground. Iris behaved more like a parent to Apollo than Thalassa and Godot combined, and she just met him little than a month ago.

"Mr. Justice you're up early."

He turned to see Iris walking up towards him. She took a seat next to him and smiled.

"Hi Iris."

"How long have you been up for?"

"Since four," Apollo admitted. "I couldn't get much sleep."

"All that caffeine in you won't help you get sleep either, Mr. Justice." Iris stared at the empty jar right in the middle of the table. The jar was full last night. "I don't think Feenie's going to be too happy." Iris stood up taking the jar with her. Apollo had clenched to his throat and bit his tongue. "I'll get you some water," Iris said looking over at Apollo. From her angle, Apollo panted, strangling himself with his fingers. His forehead fainted on the table causing Iris to gasp. "Are you OKAY?" Iris shrieked running over to the table with the water in her hand.

"I'm fine." Apollo mumbled as he got back up. "I'm fine, just fine."

"Have some water," Iris demanded. She got back in her seat and watched Apollo gulp the water in a heartbeat. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm fine now."

"Good. Mr. Justice is it okay to call you Apollo?"

"Sure."

"So how long have you been a lawyer for?"

"About a year," Apollo replied. "I met Phoenix in my first trial."

"So Feenie said. He's quite fond of you, you know. And about what happened with Trucy..."

"You know about it?" Apollo interrupted her with a question.

"Know what?" Iris asked, dumbfounded. "Know that you're related or know that you kissed." There was nothing else Apollo could say. "Yes, Feenie told me that you kiss her."

"I think I pissed him off about it though," admitted Apollo.

"I think he's gotten over it," Iris said. "But you gave him quite a shock."

"Well, he's given me quite some shocks too."

"Feenie always used to be full of surprises."

"Anyway Iris," Apollo thought he might as well had asked about herself since they were the only ones awake. "how did you meet Phoenix?" Confident Trucy had already asked, he asked anyway because he didn't know the answer.

"I met him at college," Iris replied. "We were together for over half a year. Those were some of the greatest times of my life." Iris's blush became deeper and deeper the longer she talked. "He was the only man I ever loved."

"That sounds sweet."

For the two hours, Iris bragged about her relationship with Phoenix to Apollo. She loved him, he could tell, but if she wasn't too careful it could turn into a scary obsession. He had a feeling there was much more than just an old college romance. If she was really that much in love with him, they wouldn't have just drifted apart after one trial, then drift apart again after meeting up eight years ago. And why now does Trucy now about her, why wasn't she there with Phoenix when he took her in. Apollo wanted to ask those questions, but Iris seemed sensitive. If he upset Iris by mistake, he might end up in the firing line by Phoenix again.

Trucy entered the room, in her magician outfit. Usually in the mornings, she was up and ready to go, but she seemed really tired today.

"Morning Trucy," Iris said.

"Morning," Trucy yawned. She sneaked up besides Apollo and passed out on his chest.

"Late night Trucy?" asked Iris. Her face turned to see letters fall down from the letter box.

"Yeah," Trucy mumbled, indulging herself into Apollo's chest. "I couldn't get any sleep until five."

"Did you even try to get sleep?" Apollo asked. He knew exactly what Trucy was up earlier this morning. Nothing that Iris or Phoenix needed to know that is.

"Apollo, you got a letter."

"Thanks Iris," Apollo said as he received the letter. It must have been the one he's been waiting for. I'll open it later, he thought. He had an answer message on his phone. A rather unexpected one to say the least. A huge scream was let out through the answer machine. It was a pearl's voice, no doubt about it, so it could have been about Wocky.

"_MR. POLLY SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAS HAPPENED TO WOCKY!"_ Pearl wailed through the phone. Her screaming gave him another wake up call. "_SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL HIM IN PRISON. HE'S IN HOSPITAL! GET HERE QUICKLY PLEASE!"_

"Was that Pearl?" yawned out Trucy.

"Yes it was," Apollo replied in a sharp direct tone.

"Is she okay?" Iris asked in concern.

"She sounds worried," Apollo told Iris.

"Oh dear, what's the matter."

"Her boyfriend's in hospital." Apollo tapped on Trucy's shoulder. "Come on Trucy, we gotta go."

"Okay," Trucy whimpered.

"Without breakfast?" Iris gasped.

"We'll get breakfast along the way. See ya later Iris!" Apollo assured Iris. He grabbed Trucy by the arm and stormed out.

* * *

"I have to go now," Maya said. "I'm gonna have lunch with my brother."

"Wait, you got have a bro?" Wocky though Maya was an only child.

"Yeah," Maya replied. "Well we didn't find out we were siblings until eight of years ago. Oh hi Plum."

Wocky's mother Plum entered the hospital room, the moment her eyes fixed onto Maya she became livid. "You!" she violently whispered. "You're the one who said my darling Wocky rapes people with sausages!"

"I didn't mean to," Maya squeaked out. "I just read the paper wrong, that's all."

"NOW YOU'VE COME HERE TO GIVE MY SON MORE GRIEF THAN HE'S ALREADY GOT!" boomed Plum.

"I didn't mean to," she said, but it was all useless. She tried to tiptoe out of the room. Once she was out, she started running.

"Running away from me now you coward!" Plum snapped and scurried after her.

"I hope they sort their differences out soon," Pearl hoped. She held onto Wocky's hand. "How long will it be till Mr. Polly and Trucy get here?"

"I've never seen mom run so fast," Wocky admitted still amazed that his mother was actually a fast runner.

"Herr Forehead should be here soon Pearl," Klavier told Pearl. "Speak of the devil here he is."

"Hello Mr. Polly, hey Trucy!"

"Hi guys," Trucy smiled. "Man I'm so tired though."

"What's up with Miss Fey and Plum?" Apollo asked. "I saw Plum chasing after her."

"Frau Plum is angry because she said Herr Wocky rapes people with sausages," confirmed Klavier.

"Oh yeah," Apollo said. "That trial seriously made me go _what the fuck?_"

"I had fun in that trial," Klavier admitted with a grin. "I got to confess my love to Ema."

"Well I didn't have fun," Wocky snapped. "I was found guilty of rape. And that whipping chick whipped me so many times I was dizzy for the rest of the week."

"You should forget that trial," Apollo suggested. "There were many mistakes in that trial and Thursday everything is going to get fixed up."

"Of course." Klavier nodded to Apollo's words.

"Hey Apollo," Wocky called. "That envelope in your hand, that the one Luke sent ya?"

"I think it is," Apollo replied. "I haven't had a change to open it but here goes." Apollo ripped open the envelope and unfolded the paper inside.

"Let's have a look at the letter," said Trucy. After Apollo read it, she snatched it off him and read it out.

_Dear Sir Apollo Justice,_

_Wocky should have told you to expect a letter written by a man named Luke. There is also speculation that murder, Luke Atmey has escaped from prison. Wocky's friend, the killer who escaped and the writer of this letter are in fact the same person. You and I are both aware of Wocky's innocence. I know that Mrs. DeLite can be a filthy whore full of greed. Do not be deceived by her appearances. Poor Sir Ron DeLite A.K.A Sir Thief has suffered greatly in her hands. The poor man is sterile so she committed adultery for her desired child. I don't think he even knows it. I give sympathy to my great rival._

_Now the game really begins._

_Fate is in your hands now, if Wocky is found not guilty, I will hand myself in. You may use this letter as evidence in court if you wish. I will gladly prove it is legal evidence. Mrs. DeLite's humiliation is the key to winning this case. I wish you luck and Wocky the best of luck in the trial. I will be attending, in disguise of course._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Luke Atmey_

"I've never heard of him," Klavier admitted. "But it looks like you're getting blackmailed Herr Forehead."

"I'm getting blackmailed?.... DAMN!"

"Herr Atmey sure hates Frau DeLite, that's for sure," Klavier thought. "I wouldn't be too harsh on her."

"Wocky will have a fair trial though, right?" Pearl asked concerned for her boyfriend's sake.

"Don't worry Pearl," Klavier said, "Herr Forehead and I will make sure Thursday's trial is fair and square!"

"Thank you Mr. Gavin. Thank you Mr. Polly."


	11. Chapter Ten: Compassionate Grounds

Chapter Ten: Compassionate Grounds

He surprised himself on a Thursday morning. Apollo had been awake since yesterday at five o'clock in the morning. The recent coffee craves had kept him more awake than usual. After the trial, he vowed to crash out in bed – tired or not. He yawned and his head tilted onto Trucy's shoulder.

"Are you tired already?" Trucy asked.

"I've no no sleep since yesterday," Apollo managed to yawn out. "But I'll be fine, trust me."

"That's a dangerous lack of sleep Apollo," Trucy told him.

"Really?"

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Trucy snapped.

"You were the one waking me up last night," Apollo whispered to Trucy. "Throwing your clothes everywhere like that."

"Let's think about the trial," suggested Trucy.

The bright walls, the stiff bailiff and the portrait of the judge captured Apollo's attention. They were in the defense lobby awaiting Wocky's retrial. The defendant had his back slouched against the wall, whilst finishing off a can. Wocky was calmer and had less angst than last trial. In fact he had a smile on his face.

"You look happy today Wocky," Trucy said as she approached him.

"You're going to be face-to-face with Mrs. DeLite again," Apollo told his client. "I thought you'd still be a bit upset over the fact that she's married."

"I'm over that bitch," Wocky confirmed. "First of all, I got a new girlfriend and secondly and even if I do get found guilty again, Luke will come back. He'll help my homies and I get out." Wocky smiled at Apollo, and twirled his fringe as if it was suppose to make Apollo feel better. It only made Apollo feel worse. "You guys remember Alita?"

"Oh her," Apollo replied. "She tried to marry you to get a hold of your family fortune..."

"The prison officer with that goatee adores her. He tried to help her get out, I dunno if they got away with it or not. But it was him who pushed me. None of them believe me, and worst of all they think I want Alita back. I'm over her too!"

There was still something not quite right about Wocky. Apollo believed that Desirée set him up and hopefully he could prove it in court today. It was his new relationship with Pearl, it just seemed that Wocky was hasty. If he was in Wocky's situation, hooking up with another girl after your ex just framed you for rape was the last thing he'd do.

"WOCKY!" The lobby was filled with Pearl's frantic voice. She scurried over to Wocky and squeezed him. "Are you okay?" Pearl asked. "How's your injury?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," said Wocky. "I can't believe prison was so boring man. There's like nothing to do other than gay things. I can't wait to get out!"

"Don't worry my dear," Pearl assured Wocky and went on to say, "I believe that Mr. Polly and Mr. Klavier will sort this out." She turned over to Apollo. "You do your best today Mr. Polly, okay? No bullying this time."

"The trial's starting soon so we better get ready," Trucy suggested.

"All right, here comes JUSTICE!" Apollo roared.

"Ha!"

Apollo thought he could recognize that voice. He turned to see the face of his father.

"Hey there Polly-Pocket." Godot grinned with a mug of coffee in his hands. "Just wanted to see my son in action!"

"Hello Mr. Godot," Pearl said kindly.

"D-Dad!" Apollo exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in prison."

"I've been released on compassionate grounds," Godot smirked. "If it weren't for you and my medical records, the progress would have been much longer."

"So you seen Phoenix lately?" Apollo asked a random question. He was still getting used to the fact that he was the love-child of a singer and a coffee-maniac.

"Your old man not good enough for you?" Godot asked.

"Of course not!" Apollo shrieked. "You're fine."

"What's with the raspy voice son?"

"It's my CHORDS OF STEEL!"

"Keep it smooth son," Godot told him. "Just keep it smooth. We better get going."

And they all followed Godot into the courtroom. Apollo, Trucy and Godot stood together in the defense bench as Wocky sat in the defendant's chair. Pearl was at his side with her arms over his neck. She took a seat behind the defendant's chair after the judge walked into the room.

"All rise," cried the bailiff. Everyone were on their feet. "The court is now in session for DeLite Vs Kitaki."

It was a different judge today. Chocolate skin and Jamaican, he sat in the judge's chair with the gavel in his hand. He was young and slim, which seemed kinda refreshing since most of the judges Apollo's seen have been old or middle-aged. "You may be seated," the judge announced in a Jamaican accent. He placed a metal strip on the side with the text: "Judge Albert Salsa"engraved on it.

"The defense is ready your Honor," Apollo announced.

"The prosecution is also ready, Herr Judge!" Klavier told Judge Salsa.

"I prefer if you guys addressed me as 'My Lord'. Is that fine with you guys? Just makes me feel more cool. Know what I'm saying?"

"Ja My Lord."

"Absolutely My Lord."

"The judge likes to keep things cool," Diego whispered.

"This kinda feels odd," admitted Apollo who looked over at his father.

Godot passed over a mug of coffee for Trucy, then turned to his son saying, "Judge Salsa wants to keep it cool. You should too son. Just remember to smile and stay calm."

"Gotcha!"

"I feel there is no need for an opening statement so would the defense please give a summary of the previous trial to the court?" Judge Salsa requested. "Most of you should know what happened anyway but it's always good to have recap."

Apollo has never seen a judge with Judge Salsa's sort of attitude before. Despite wanting to object to his behavior, he did what he was told. "The trial was a disaster," Apollo started for emphasis. He thought it could give it a bit more kick. Not only had he felt pressurized to clear Wocky's name, he also had to resist Trucy's flirting. Doing all this in hope he could impress his father. "Opening statement had a delay and two witnesses were not cross-examined and another witness has come to step up." Apollo announced.

"Seems like the trial had some flaws," Judge Salsa confirmed. "Judge Udgey needs to stop being so gullible. He was in quite a hurry, he had a meeting that day."

"Von Karma's intelligence is fierce, right Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked pointing at Apollo.

"I agree that she was fierce," Apollo replied. "Prosecutor Von Karma was far too fierce."

"She can whip me anything she likes," was what slipped out of Judge Salsa's lips.

Klavier chuckled and said "ah seconded, Herr Ju- I mean My Lord!" His ocean blue eyes stared at Apollo. "Third it Herr Forehead!"

"We should get on with the trial," Apollo suggested.

"The defense must be gay," Judge Salsa boomed.

"Objection!" Godot roared. His was set loose as a wild coffee cup flew onto Judge Salsa's face – drooling down his clothes.

"Hey white boy, what was that for?" Judge Salsa muttered to Godot. "You better be careful."

"My son's straight for your information," Godot announced.

"Well he should act straight."

"We're not here to discuss my son's sexuality," Godot snapped, "Nor are we here to discuss ladies. We're here to determine if the defendant really raped Mrs. DeLite."

Judge Salsa glared at Godot and snapped back with, "I'm the judge I can do whatever I want." He clapped, then rubbed his hands together. "Now let's down to business. Ladies first, Mrs. DeLite take to the stand."

Apollo did not feel comfortable with Judge Salsa; his behavior was very unprofessional, and his attitude stank of rotten fish. However, Apollo was going to give Wocky the acquittal he deserved. Desirée stood to the stand and took her oath to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Apollo's bracelet vibrated to her lies. And at last, he could cross examine her, and Detective Dick Gumshoe. Come to think of it, where is Gumshoe? He was nowhere to be seen. Apollo guessed he was looking after his wife and son.

"What's up Polly Pocket?" Godot asked. "You're face looks a bit weird."

"Just wondering where Mr. Gumshoe is," Apollo replied. "I thought he might be with his wife and kids. And I needed to cross examine him today too."

"The guy still works here?" Godot asked in amazement.

"I don't know much about him," Apollo admitted. "I do know he's married and has a son."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the kid turned out retarded."

"Dad, that isn't... very nice."

"That's the bitter taste of truth for you, son. Now drink up; cold coffee tastes disgusting."

"Stop talking you two," Trucy muttered. "You've missed out on the testimony!"

"Is it the same as last time?" Apollo asked.

"Yep!"

"Well I haven't missed out on anything then."

"I believe it's time for some spicy cross-examination," Judge Salsa announced rubbing his hands together. "It's hot in here, someone give me some whisky."

"Objection!" Klavier got their first. "In before Herr Forehead!" he announced. "My Lord, I wouldn't be drinking during a court proceeding if I were you."

"Well," Judge Salsa announced. "I'd advise the defense and prosecution not to use your ding dong on your siblings."

Apollo felt like he had just been owned. Looking across, Klavier was trying hard not to grit his teeth. "Anyway," Klavier shacked his anger off. "Herr Forehead, the moment you have been waiting for has arrived. So let's rock."

"Cross examine me?" Desirée gasped.

"PLEASE BE NICE TO MY WIFE!" Ron yelled.

"Nothing to worry about Frau and Herr DeLite," Klavier told them. "I hope you've both been telling the truth or it's going to be a long day which we don't really want."

"Now I can see how my Polly-Pocket gets his claws out," Godot admitted. "Show me what ya got."

"Mrs. DeLite," Apollo said. "You said in the last trial you never met Wocky before the rape?"

Dessie shook her head. "No," she barked.

"I just asked her that Herr Forehead," Klavier confirmed.

"Did you intend to date Wocky?" Apollo asked.

"No, not at all. Just wanted to be friends with him." Desirée was shrouded in red as his bracelet reacted to her lies. He could defiantly see her nervous habit. At this point he didn't care if it was too rough for his father's liking. He was going for it. He had a copy of an chat online that Pearl gave him. After skimming the words that stood out to him, Apollo looked up at Desirée.

"Just friends you say?" Apollo asked.

"Yes..."

"Mrs. DeLite, I notice you've been gritting your teeth and clenching your fists. You must be nervous." He was going to present the chat data.

"Rape's not easy to deal with ya know," Desirée snapped back.

"I have a copy of a conversation on MSN," Apollo said. "Which the defendant said under the screen name of _Gangster Fox: Yo Dessie I love you so much._ And under the name _Dessie Delight, _you reply with: _Aww I love you so much Hun. Glad we're going out_. This means you were dating the defendant before the 'crime' occurred."

Desirée's innocent disguise had cracked spreading whispers across the room. She remained silent and continued to clench her fists.

"That's not me!" Desirée shouted.

"We have a witness that can confirm that it was you. She can also confirm that you WERE dating Wocky for three months!" Apollo announced. "She watched you lie through your teeth in the last trial and she's going to help us get to the truth this time."

"Objection!" Klavier shouted. "If this witness knew Frau DeLite was lying why didn't she do anything. More importantly why wait until she is dating the defendant?"

"Why the new witness is dating the defendant is a mystery to me," Apollo admitted. "But two people stopped her from testifying last time. Those two people were Maya Fey and Franziska Von Karma."

"Makes sense," Klavier seemed to have shrugged it off. "Fräulein Von Karma knew it would stain her perfect record so they made the witness not testify. Conveniently the new witness is related to Fräulein Fey. Which was why she needed Fräulein Fey's help."

"Desperate for a guilty verdict as ever!" Apollo announced. "So let's bring Pearl Fey to the stand!"

"I have no objections," Klavier said calmly.

All of a sudden everyone stopped to look at Pearl when she took to the stand. The cute face in a pretty dress was the center of attention and could sway back the discussion on women. Judge Salsa was the first to speak: "You're looking very lovely today Miss Fey."

"You look wonderful yourself My Lord," Pearl giggled back. "I guess I have to give my name and occupation to the court. My name is Pearl Fey. I'm a spirit medium and also a student." She put her hand across her, the palm of her free hand faced Judge Salsa. "And I promise the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"So Fräulein wanna start your testimony?" Klavier asked in enthusiasm.

"Sure," Pearl replied. "But before I do, can I just say it's a pleasure to be at your noble presence." She smiled and faced Godot, "Mr. Godot, it's wonderful to see you out and about again. After what you did to Aunt Misty, I never thought you would be dead by now."

"I thought the same too," Godot said. Apollo glanced at her father's face of shock. Godot seemed to look as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Wocky's such a gentleman don't you think?" Pearl asked with such innocent eyes.

"Yeah," Judge Salsa replied. "He's awesome. Now isn't she just adorable?"

"I can't object to that My Lord," replied Klavier who was playing with his hair.

"This is the most poorly run trial I've ever seen," Godot whispered to Apollo.

"She lied in the last trial," was Pearl's start to her testimony. "Dessie said she loved Wocky. They said they were on the phone a lot and they acted like they were very much in love. Wocky would never stop talking about her. He had loads of pictures of her. And Dessie also called him Cutie Pie."

"IT'S ALL LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Ron squealed during the entire testimony.

Judge Salsa banged his gavel, pointed at Ron and roared: "YOU SHUT UP!" He cleared his voice and kindly looked and Pearl and said, "carry on guys."

After cross-examining Pearl, Apollo managed to create in his mind, a good summary of the events: Desirée had an addiction to spending which drove Ron to robbery and prostitution. Ron had been broke for a while, so she used Wocky to get a hold of some of the family's money. To cover up her plans, she lied about Wocky raping her. It was pretty much the same as the last theory he tried to pull off. Then he felt like he had forgotten something. Something important. He checked though the court records and his eyes focused on Luke Atmey's letter. The man should be here, and if he can prove Wocky's innocence, he could get another man back in jail too.

Desirée was back to the stand again and Klavier had been asking her questions for quite a while. This was it, the time to finally gang up on Desirée. As Luke said, humiliating her was the key to this case, but he hoped he didn't need to take it that far.

"This baby of yours," Klavier pointed out."I was wondering if there was any chance Wocky was the father?"

He's made a good point, thought Apollo. Then wondered why he didn't think of that.

"It has nothing to do with the case," Dessie snapped Again, Apollo could perceive her lies.

"We're just here for the truth Frau," Klavier ensured her. "Just tell us and you go home like nothing happened."

"Or do we have to say it for you?" Apollo offered.

"You and Gavin sure act like partners in crime," Godot muttered after starting another cup of coffee.

"Do you know who Luke Atmey is?" Apollo asked. It was time to put an end to the trial once and for all!

"THAT HORRIBLE MAN, OH YES I KNOW THAT COWARD!" Desirée screamed. "He tried to get Ron jailed for murder."

"This is a letter he sent me," Apollo announced showing the court the letter he received from Luke. "He sure seems to hate you Mrs. DeLite as it says in this letter:

_Dear Sir Apollo Justice,_

_Wocky should have told you to expect a letter written by a man named Luke. There is also speculation that murder, Luke Atmey has escaped from prison. Wocky's friend, the killer who escaped and the writer of this letter are in fact the same person. You and I are both aware of Wocky's innocence. I know that Mrs. DeLite can be a filthy whore full of greed. Do not be deceived by her appearances. Poor Sir Ron DeLite A.K.A Sir Thief has suffered greatly in her hands. The poor man is sterile so she committed adultery for her desired child. I don't think he even knows it. I give sympathy to my great rival._

_Now the game really begins._

_Fate is in your hands now, if Wocky is found not guilty, I will hand myself in. You may use this letter as evidence in court if you wish. I will gladly prove it is legal evidence. Mrs. DeLite's humiliation is the key to winning this case. I wish you luck and Wocky the best of luck in the trial. I will be attending, in disguise of course._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Luke Atmey_

Care to explain why Luke said you are sterile Mr. DeLite?"

"Dessie really wanted a child," Ron admitted. His head lowered as his eyes rolled to the ground. "And I'm sterile so the prosecutor in the last trial said to cut that bit out because they thought it would give Dessie a motive to lie."

"You lied about getting rape didn't you!" Apollo asked. "You dated Wocky for money!"

"DESSIE DOSEN'T CARE ABOUT THE MONEY!" Ron yelled. "All she wanted was baby."

"IT WASN'T RAPE!!" Desirée snapped out.

The court had nothing to say for a moment. Nothing but silence. And his bracelet was stiff. Apollo smirked knowing that this time, he had given Wocky the justice he failed to give last time. It was true: Desirée used Wocky for money and for a child.

"The prosecution rests," Klavier announced. He said it as if he was wanting to say it for a while.

"Seven years ago, I told Ronnie I wanted a baby. We've tried so hard to get a child, and we failed. Even with fertility treatment we had no luck. Then we found out Ronnie couldn't have any children. So I had to find someone."

"One question Mrs. DeLite," Apollo requested.

"Sure."

"Out of all the guys, why did you choose Wocky?"

"I told Wocky I was single just to see if he would do anything. I mean, he was pretty cute."

"And you two dated afterwards?"

"Wocky asked me out," Desirée admitted, "and I said yes."

"You found this a perfect opportunity to get meet up with him, in hope he would impregnate you?" Apollo asked knowing the response.

"Yes. I didn't expect Ronnie to catch men," Desirée admitted. "When Ronnie caught us, I felt scared and guilty. I could not believe that I made Ronnie cry so much. Admitting I cheated on him would have only made him feel worse, so I said he raped me."

"I think honesty was the best policy here," Trucy told Desirée. "This could have been easily avoided. What's wrong with adoption?"

"Everyone was so supportive," Desirée admitted as if Trucy never spoke at all. "When Maya heard about it, she got me to talk to Miss Von Karma straight away. "

"It's all my fault Dessie," Ron sobbed. "I couldn't give you a baby."

"Don't blame yourself Ronnie," Dessie said in a calm soothing voice. "It's mine – I cheated and lied to you."

"It's finally over," Godot announced.

"**ZVARRI!"**

"I know that voice!" Godot snapped.

A man in a black cloak tumbled down from the ceiling and removed the cloak. It was Luke Atmey grinning as he stroked his nose.

"What's up Luke?" Wocky cried out.

"You're the guy who wrote this letter to me?" Apollo asked. _Is this guy seriously Wocky's friend?_

"Indeed I am," Luke announced. "A marvelous job you did Sir Apollo Justice and Sir Prosecutor. Very well done indeed. And as promised, I am here to hand myself in."

"Let's cut to the chase," Judge Salsa snapped in the beat oh his gavel. "The defendant is now cleared of all charges. Mrs. DeLite you should be punished for perjury but since you're hot, I'll you off. That is all this case is dismissed. And would a bailiff please lead Atmey back to his prison cell. And I need to go to the bathroom" He spoke in such speed, that Klavier gave him a look of disdain, twitching at the Judge as he left the courtroom. Apollo followed his dad to the defense lobby and it wasn't long before Pearl and Wocky joined him. Apollo felt his lips vibrating like he was desperate to throw up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Apollo roared. He could not contain himself anymore. It was something he wanted to say for the whole trial.

"I told you keep it smooth," pestered Godot.

"The whole trial and the appeal was just... weird!" Apollo snapped. "It's hard to be smooth."

"Here's one of my rules," Godot said. "A lawyer is someone who smiles no matter how bad it gets."

"If that's one of your rules then Apollo's a rebel," Trucy said. "But he has a nice smile."

"...Okay." And Apollo smiled.

"Keep that up," Godot requested. "You're going to need it. The Judge was shit, but you did a good job. I'm glad I passed my skills down. And the main thing is that we found the truth."

"Thanks Dad."

"Thank you Mr. Polly," Pearl screamed in delight. She hugged Wocky at the same time with an even tighter grip. It was smiles all round.

"Yeah thanks dude," Wocky responded. And the moral of Wocky's trial was to keep safe online. At least Apollo knew he should say no to online dating.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Girl In Pink

Chapter Eleven: The Girl In Pink

The heavy sounds screamed in Apollo's ear at the club. Klavier had invited Apollo and Wocky for a guys night out. It sounded perfect – he needed to clear his mind. After everything that had happened to him since being a lawyer. Crazy mentors, defending crazy clients, wild characters, finding out the parents he thought were dead, and the affair with his sister. Yes, it sure was an eventful life maybe too eventful. But the trial today was something else. And he thought that he just saw Judge Salsa swaying his hips on the dance floor.

Wocky didn't really seem to be in a mood for going out. He had been sending messages to Pearl non-stop. He was just completely crazy over her, just like how he was crazy over Alita. It didn't really seem as if he had learned his lesson yet. Pearl seemed innocent, but so did Alita and she turned out to be a gold digger. He just had to be careful. At least, Apollo hoped Wocky was treading with care.

"That trial was whack," said Wocky with his eyes glued to his cell phone.

"But it was fun, ja?" Klavier asked.

Apollo admitted: "I wouldn't exactly call corrupted court proceedings _fun._"

"We got to the truth, and that's matters," said Klavier. "Herr Judge was funny." Apollo thought Judge Salsa was a jerk. He feared for anyone who had him as a judge in court. It was just so unreal, that it was like dream material. "I have one question for you Herr Forhead," Klavier announced in a cheeky tone.

"What is it?"

"Is it true what Fräulein Von Karma said?" Klavier asked. "Did you really kiss your sister?"

"I'm not answering that question." Apollo snapped. He chose to go on a night out to forget what had happened, not to reflect on it. Wocky gulped down his bottle as Apollo thought hard of a way to get out of the topic.

"Why not?" Klavier moaned. "It's just a yes or no answer."

"And I don't wanna talk about it," Apollo spat. He clenched his fists as if he was going to punch Klavier.

"I need to know though..."

"WHY do you need to know?"

"I want us to be good friends, ja?" Klavier informed them. "You can trust me."

"Can we just ... change the subject?" requested Apollo. He noticed that Wocky didn't speak since Klavier brought up the incest topic.

"No," Klavier replied. "Just answer my question then we'll drop it."

"Yes..." Apollo mumbled. "Happy now?"

"Hey nothing to worry about Herr Forehead," Klavier replied. "I lost my virginity to my brother. So did you lose it to her?"

"How did you..." Apollo whimpered then shook his head. "I mean NO! Of course I never did it!" Apollo screeched. "I wouldn't of... touched her like that – she's my sister."

"You're a bad liar Herr Forehead."

"I'm a virgin," Apollo claimed. He wanted Klavier to believe that. "It was just a kiss and that was all it was – nothing more."

"So many times have you screwed her then?" Klavier asked as if Apollo's virginity claim never happened.

"Uh... none: I just told you I WAS A VIRGIN!"

"I wouldn't shout that out too loud if I were you," Klavier whispered.

"Well I wouldn't go round telling people you lost your VIRGINITY to your BROTHER!"

"Only you and my brother know," Klavier admitted.

"You guys are fucking weird," interrupted Wocky. "It's just sick talking about incest man. Can we just drop it?"

"Okay it's dropped!" Klavier dropped. Apollo heard Wocky sigh in relief.

"Finally..." said Apollo who grabbed his beer.

"Guys, look at what Pearl sent sent me!" Wocky shouted, flashing his phone. "Read it," his words jumped, "READ IT!"

_You're one of the most sweetest guys in town. I love you with the bottom of my heart. I hope you are enjoying yourself with Mr. Klavier and Mr. Polly. Hopefully I'll come with you and do some dancing in the club. Hehe you take care. X_

"That's cute," giggled Klavier.

"I know, right?" Wocky replied in vivid excitement.

"Wocky..." Apollo mumbled, "please be careful."

"I don't need to be careful," Wocky snapped. "Pearl's the most cutest and innocent girl I've ever met. I don't need to be careful."

"That's exactly why you have to be careful," Apollo warned him. Wocky only frowned and his back faced the pair of them. "Look Wocky, we're only doing this because we care for you."

"Whatever," Wocky muttered.

"You heard what Klavier said," Apollo tapped Wocky's blazer. "We wanna be good friends."

"You got a funny way of showing it!" Wocky barked and nudged Apollo's hands away.

"That's what friends do," Klavier reminded them. "We all look out for each other. Like Herr Forehead said, we both care about you."

"For a starters I don't wanna hear any more of this incest shit, ya got that?"

"Crystal!" was Klavier's immediate answer. His blue eyes then wondered to the bar into the sight of a curvy woman. Her dress was cropped low to show her plump breasts. Her hair and shoes matched her shocking pink theme. Her diamond necklace sparkled like water facing summer sunlight. "Wow!" Klavier mouthed. "That girl in pink is hot! That girl at the bar, she's got a cute face to match that hot figure."

"Yeah," Apollo agreed. "She is pretty hot."

"She's all right," Wocky said when he took a glimpse of her. Apollo was surprised Wocky didn't end up saying something like: _my girlfriend is hotter. _And wasn't Klavier suppose to be _madly in love_ with Ema?

"I'm going to talk to her," Klavier instantly decided. "Yes I will be careful. I am dating Ema after all." Apollo followed Klavier, just in case. Wocky ended up following them too, with his eyes on his phone.

"ALL RIGHT GENTLEMAN!" roared a Jamaican. voice in front of them. It was Judge Salsa from the trial. A bright yellow top and crimson shorts that were baggy enough to carry shopping in. "How is it going?"

"Nice to see you My Lord," Klavier said as if he was in a hurry.

"You seen any fine women on this lovely night?" asked Salsa.

"Ja!" Klavier replied. "That pink one at the bar."

"She looks sexy indeed, but them big boobies are trouble." Judge Salsa said. "Be faithful Klavier, be faithful. You see that brunette over there!" Salsa pointed at a woman sitting on a table on her own. "That's Lana Skye."

"Is that Ema's mom?" Apollo asked.

"I defiantly should be careful," Klavier vowed to himself.

"That's her sister you pair of douches!" Salsa responded as he banged both Apollo and Klavier's heads together. "If she catches you doing your thing on another woman, you're dead."

"Nothing wrong with harmless flirting," Klavier announced. "I can dance to something so the girl in pink will notice me. Herr Forehead, Wocky dance with me."

"I ain't dancing to no shit song!" Wocky told them. "You guys better choose a good song."

Salsa grinned as he got a disc out of his pocket. "How about this one, it's called _boombastic. _It is sung by _Shaggy_. It's my favorite song of all time!"

"I hate that song!" Apollo reacted.

"Hey what are you talking about?" Wocky asked, gritting his teeth at Apollo. "That's an awesome song!"

"I'll make sure you get a penalty if you don't dance," threatened Salsa. Apollo shouldn't have expected anything better.

"Fine I will," Apollo said, as much as he didn't want to do it. He tried to think positive, he might end up having fun. It wasn't as if he was trying to hook up with a random woman like Klavier was intending to. Then he thought: it wasn't such a bad idea. He couldn't dance a single step, but he couldn't imagine Wocky being that good either.

"You guys go downstairs," Salsa ordered them like a caring brother. "I'll go to the DJ's stand."

"I suck at dancing though," Wocky admitted.

"Me too," Apollo replied.

"Just follow what I do, and you'll be all right!" Klavier requested. "I'm a god at this. They're going to pay more attention to me."

"Ladies and gentleman," Salsa's voice boomed across the club and dance floor. "Dancing to one of my favorite songs of all time, Klavier Gavin, Apollo Justice and Wocky Kitaki dancing to... _boombastic_!"

Bright lights gazed upon the three of them. As the music started, Klavier did some flexible arm movements around his active hips. He still could not believe he was actually dancing to a song he hated, and with Wocky and Klavier. Then the feeling he had that he would learn to enjoy it had faded again. He couldn't resist making bizarre facial expressions. As much as he wanted to pretend he was having fun, his eyes turned and his cheeks went bright red. _What the hell am I doing? _

.~.

"Evening Lana." Godot swung his hips, grinning at her as he sat down. "This is Winfred." Godot and Winfred wore matching white tuxedos with the click gentleman's hat on their head.

"It's nice to meet you Lana," said Winfred.

"Evening," Lana said smiling.

"Heard you got your job back," Godot said. "I would never have thought you would be back as the Chief Prosecutor after everything that happened."

"The Chief said it was out of compassionate grounds," Lana responded, pushing her shoulders down. "At least I can watch over Ema now. I've had quite a few miracles this month."

"I've had one of the most biggest miracles a man could ever find," Godot said. "Finding the son I never knew I had."

"Right now I'm happy Wocky was found innocent," Winfred said.

"I'm happy to be there for my son's fifteenth," Lana said. "How old is your son?"

"Twenty-three."

"My son turned twenty two months ago," Winfred stated. "That bullet in the heart has finally got out of him. Then that bitch set him up because she wanted a kid."

"Do you think you'll ever see your grandchild?" Lana asked.

"Maybe, Little Plum is talking to her now. She wants Wocky to see visit the kid."

"What about Wocky?" Lana asked.

"He's too focused on his new girlfriend," admitted Winfred. "She's a good girl though, she could help bring some sense into him."

"That sounds good!" Lana announced as she finished her bottle.

"Winfred, our kitties are on the dance floor!" Godot's visor spied on Wocky and Apollo's cartwheels, noticing Klavier was out of sight. "I think I'll join them," he decided after one last sip of coffee.

"I second that," Winfred responded as he stood up.

"I haven't done that sort of thing in years," admitted Lana. "But I'll join too."

"I like your spirit kitty!" Godot smirked as he hopped onto the floor. "All right there son?" he asked when he got in front of Apollo.

"PRETTY FINE DAD!" roared Apollo.

"Apollo, what ya doing?" Wocky asked, trying to imitate wild arm shaking and hip twisting. Then watching Godot follow as if he was a natural of dancing. As for Winfred, Wocky had no idea what he was doing here at all.

"I HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE!" Apollo bellowed. "HOWEVER I'M HAVING A GREAT TIME!"

"Your old man can sure see that." Godot nodded his head with his swaying hips. "Man if Mia was alive right now..."

"Godot and Ema mentioned you," Lana told Apollo standing next to her on the dance floor. "I'm Lana Skye, Ema's sister. Nice to meet you."

"NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!"

.~.

Klavier had crept out to the back of the club. The lights and noise inside eliminated the dark silence from the night. The girl he was keen on was besides him, holding his hand. They had been exchanging flirty body language for the whole evening. Klavier smirked as if he had just won the lottery. "So Fräulein, what's your name?"

The night lights had made the woman glow. Her hair shined and her lip gloss sparkled with her jewelry. "It's April May, and I think everyone knows your name," she said seductively, "Klavier Gavin."

"You got it in one April," Klavier smirked wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you hitting on me Klavier?"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not."

"I like how you don't directly say yes," April giggled, flashing her rack at him. "You should come to my hotel room," she offered with slow winks. Klavier stared as if she was a grand prize. The palm of her hands resting on her breasts and how slowly she breathed. Klavier knew exactly what she wanted, and it was an offer he couldn't refuse. "We can get to know each other in my room."

"Sounds sexy!"

.~.

Apollo was exhausted on the Sunday morning. He laid on his bed like a bag of bones. His muscles ached from the dancing, his head felt dizzy from the alcohol and his vision felt unstable from being up till half-five. Wocky slept over at Pearl's, and the only other thing he could remember was being in Godot's arms – smelling that breath of caffeine. Trucy was on top of him in her purple pajamas Valant brought her for Christmas last year. Don't tell me I had sex with my sister _again,_ thought Apollo. As if enough things have gotten out of control already.

"You must have had a lot of fun last night," assumed Trucy. "Luckily you weren't throwing up everywhere. You scared Mommy Iris to tears though. It's okay though, Mr Hat's cheered her up." Iris could be a little over-protective at times. "It was funny when you touched my breasts though," giggled Trucy. That was the last thing Apollo wanted to know during his hangover. That must have been what frightened Iris.

Apollo's phone went off and he got Trucy to get it for him. "Hello," Apollo growled.

"Hey Herr Forehead!" It was Klavier on the phone sounding as enthusiastic. "Have fun last night?"

"I'm not sure," groaned Apollo. "The only thing I remember is my dad's coffee smell."

"You've had a bit too much to drink," Klavier chuckled. Soft moans shook Apollo awake, he could have sworn that he heard a woman moaning. "I'm just having some fun right now."

"I hope that's... Ema I'm hearing?" Apollo muttered though the phone.

"You know that girl I liked last night?" Klavier laughed. Then everything before the dancing came flooding back. Klavier was warned about her and he even said so himself that he could be faithful to Ema. "Her name is April: it's her you can hear."

Apollo felt his blood sizzle in an instant. Grabbing onto his phone and screamed though his cell phone: "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" After he felt a strain in his voice, Apollo hung up and chucked his phone of the bed. If it landed on a hard surface, it would have broke. How could Klavier be so stupid. And he wouldn't be surprised that he wasn't using protection.

"Hangovers suck don't they Apollo?" Phoenix asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes Phoenix," Apollo replied. "They do."


	13. Chapter Twelve: Good

Chapter Twelve: Good

"Come out tonight!" Demanded Wocky through the phone. "Bring Apollo with ya too. I'm meeting up with Machi this afternoon. He said he has something to tell you."

"Sure," Trucy replied. "I'll get Polly to come. I'll drag him if I have to."

"That's good," Wocky replied. "I don't want Klavier to come – he's being a whack ass."

"Apollo shouted at him through the phone just now," Trucy told him. "What happened?"

"Klavier fucked off with this pink chick."

"OH MY GOD!" Trucy shrieked. "I can't believe it! He cheated on Ema?"

"Yeah right when her sister's around that dumb dickhead."

"I thought he loved Ema..."

"Seems like he was talking shit."

"Aww..." Trucy sighed. "Poor Ema. So who else is going?"

"Vera, Pearl, Cody and my friend Matt. Matt's gonna be a bit late but he'll come."

"That sounds good! I haven't seen Vera in a while."

"Wait outside my place at seven. We'll go over to the park and just hang out."

"I'll be there!" Trucy assured Wocky. "I'll see you there." They both said their goodbyes and departed the telephone. She faced a depressed Apollo and said: "We're gonna meet up at Wocky's place at seven and hang out in the park."

"I'm not going if Klavier's going!" Apollo snapped. He did not want to see his face, nor even think about Klavier. "After what he did to Ema..."

"Do you like Ema or something?" asked Trucy.

"Of course I like her," Apollo snapped. "As a friend, mind you."

"Liar!" giggled Trucy. "And he might not be, Wocky said he's being a jackass."

"Just tell me what happened last night?" Apollo asked Trucy.

"Godot had to carry you because you couldn't walk," Trucy started. "Then he placed you on the bed. I was sitting next to you then you grabbed my breasts when I was changing into my pajamas. Then Iris walked in and saw you grabbing my naked body and she hit you on the head and you passed out. She fainted after I was changed."

"... No wonder she fainted."

"Don't worry about it though," Trucy assured. "Next time, I wanna get hammered too."

"With a hangover like this it's not worth it."

"You should get drunk again you know," Trucy told him. "You were hilarious."

"And you're saying I'm boring when I'm sober?"

"You're cute when you're sober."

Apollo had some deep concerns for Trucy.

~*~

For Larry Butz, there is one thing more important than life itself: Alita Tiala. Accomplished was the only way to describe Larry's current emotion. She was free from the clutches of the law and protected in the last place they would ever find her. Her fresh identity was now Sister Tia – a humble nun at Hazakura Temple. Sister Andrews called him to say that she was doing fine, and that satisfied him. He would be sure to visit at some point. It was a hbeautiful concept to think about as he walked down a busy street. Of course he had to woe for Alita's absence, but the prisoners noticed his joy.

He saw his friend, Phoenix sitting on the bench having a cigarette. He wanted to show him something. "NICK!" Larry yelled as he scurried to Phoenix. "I got something to show you!"

"What is it?" asked Phoenix.

Larry took his magazine out of his pocket, unfolded it quickly and then showed Phoenix a page. It was a picture of Maya Fey – naked, with a shower of burgers surrounding her. _Burger King _was on the left corner. Phoenix grabbed the magazine out of his hands as fast as he could. His eyes became fixed to Maya's smile and the way she bravely showed off her body.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAYA!" Phoenix roared.

"She looks so hot in that picture," Larry smirked.

"As nice as that picture is," Phoenix admitted. "I feel sorry for her: I think Franziska's going to give her a whipping."

"Maya would do anything for a burger," Larry said. "Even go naked for _Burger King_."

"She's a mad one," Phoenix chuckled.

"I need something!" Larry announced. His face expression dropped. He was in a Lets-talk-about-Alita mood.

"What do you want?" Phoenix asked.

"A hug... I miss Alita so much..." groaned Larry. His eyes faced the floor and his head rested on his Phoenix's shoulder. "They might kill her if they catch her, but I don't know where she is either!" He cried in his friend's arms, "Nick..." he whimpered, "my life is over." Larry's arms trapped Phoenix, clinging to him like a monkey on a tree.

"I'm sure there'll be another woman out there for you," Phoenix told him. It was usually the case anyway. "You can do better than a chick in prison anyway."

At the top of his voice, Larry yelled: "Alita's the love of my life, NICK!" He said that to pretty much every girl he had a crush on. He's had more loves in his life than Phoenix shouted _objections_. In fact the next dashing model to walk down the street would most likely be Larry's new attraction. However, Larry held onto Phoenix as if he was completely serious. Larry's eyes sparkled with tears. "She's more amazing than any girl I've ever met. Every time I think of her, my heart dances an epic movement." Then it hit Phoenix – he met his fiancé though a woman who planned to kill him. "You understand how I feel don't you Nick?" Larry asked with tears flowing down his cheek. "When the love of your life vanishes without a trace, it sucks right?"

That was the story of Larry's life. Job to job, woman to woman, always the same reaction when he gets dumped. Larry then became surrounded by darkness and chains which only Phoenix could see. It was Phoenix's magatama at work. The Jewell shaped as a nine was a gift from Maya. Four locks appears appeared out of nowhere around Larry's heart. With that he couldn't exactly believe Larry's "love" had disappeared without a trace. Whatever he was hiding it didn't matter to Phoenix. As tempting as it was to break those locks, now wasn't the time. When the time was right – Larry's secret about his love would be revealed.

"Sounds bad," Phoenix replied simply nodding.

"Anyway Trucy is so gorgeous!" Larry seemed to have snapped out of his Alita mood. "She did such a sexy job on those Wonder Bar performances."

"Any perverted thoughts about my daughter," warned Phoenix, "I'll punch you in the face."

"Chill Nick!" Larry cried. "Anyway about Alita, she's the most beautiful woman in the world."

"She sounds familiar," Phoenix thought.

"OH MY GOD YOU KNOW HER?" Larry screamed in excitement.

"Any chance her name's Alita Tiala?"

It was that question alone that made Larry gasp loudly. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?" Larry demanded to know.

"She was a witness in one of Apollo's cases. You'd better be careful Larry," Phoenix suggested looking at Larry's shaken face. "You're dating a murderer!"

"She was desperate to survive," whined Larry. "She killed that jerk in self defense and as for that jerk she was engaged to, he only used her for sex and for his image. Alita deserved better than that low lift gangster wannabe."

"You wouldn't wanna say that in front of Pearls," advised Phoenix. "That's her boyfriend."

"WHY IS SHE DATING THAT..." Larry fell silent.

"PEARL THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE DUDE WHO TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Larry bit his lip as he turned to see the last person he wanted to meet. He turned around to see Pearl and Wocky approaching him with fury. Larry faced Phoenix, stepping backwards he said, "I'll see you later Nick!" He dashed off without another word. Phoenix chuckled at Pearl chasing Larry with her floating fist. Larry screamed when Wocky grabbed his shoulders, dragging in into a corner with an angry Pearl. Phoenix didn't know about Wocky, but could sure knew how to punch someone. He knew – Pearl punched him many times before.

"Why did you have to do it?" Franziska barked with her whip lashing on the floor. "It's nothing but foolishness."

"It was only a bit of fun," Maya answered. "I don't think getting naked for burgers is a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing, Maya Fey!" Franziska objected as her whip landed on Maya's waist. "It's foolish, disturbing, vile and ... foolish!"

"Franzy," Maya said in a soothing voice. "You don't need to be so overprotective."

"I'm not being overprotective!" Franziska screeched.

"All right there Maya?" Phoenix interrupted.

"Hi Nick!" It felt awkward seeing Maya in her acolyte clothes after seeing her bare all in that poster. And Phoenix managed to hear Franziska's angry words. Just as he expected, she hated what Maya did. The elders of Kurain will only be even more critical of Maya's moves, especially since being in the paparazzi's path.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"It's a great day today isn't it?" asked Maya. "The sun it out and I'm out shopping with Franzy. Remember when we went shopping with Pearly, and you got banned for shoplifting, Nick?"

"I do," Phoenix responded tapping his hat. "Pearls actually sneaked an engagement ring in."

Franziska glared at the pair of them with fierce eyes. "Fools," she muttered.

"Pearly says she's going out tonight with Wocky, Trucy, Machi, Cody, Apollo and Vera." Maya mentioned. "So I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tonight?"

"Trucy hasn't told me about this," Phoenix noticed. "She usually tells me."

"I'm sure they'll be safe," Maya said.

"With that foolish filthy fool around?" Franziska shirked. "That Apollo Justice is a foolish pedophile."

"Good thing Trucy's not hearing this." muttered Phoenix. Trucy already despised Von Karma, the hate-level would have only risen. Seriously, calling Apollo that was out of order.

"THAT WAS MEAN FRANZY!" bellowed Maya. "HE CAN'T BE A PEDO: THEY'RE TWINS!"

"They're half-siblings, not twins," Phoenix corrected her.

"Well they look like the same age and they're always together," Maya defended herself. "And Trucy said twincest when we caught them kissing."

"She said wincest Maya," Phoenix objected. "WINCEST!"

"So how old are they?"

"Apollo's twenty-three and Trucy's fifteen. Her birthday's coming up soon."

"SHE HAS THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS ME!" Maya shouted in happiness. "I remember you telling me that on MSN. And I'll give you some more _Steel Samurai _films soon. Franziska doesn't want them. The _Steal Samurai Kink Meme_ freaked her out."

"It was an archive of foolish pieces based on a foolish show!" Franziska barked. "That damn fool Miles Edgeworth has that foolish site bookmarked as well!"

"Miles wanted that kept a secret," Maya reminded Franziska.

"I've never heard of Kink Memes," admitted Phoenix.

"Consider it a blessing Phoenix Wright," Franziska told him.

"Check them out," Maya whispered in Phoenix's ear. "They're really fun!"

"We have to get going now Maya Fey," Franziska hissed dragging Maya with her.

As she was dragged away, Maya called out: "I'll come to your office tonight Nick. Bye!"

"See you there," Phoenix said as he waved his best friend goodbye. Tonight was going to be fun, he knew it.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Getting Ready To Get

Chapter Thirteen: Ready To Get Hammered

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ijizzin Mipants," announced Judge Salsa. "And the prosecution is too busy laughing his ass off."

"HOLD IT!"

Gumshoe took to the stand and said to Klavier, "Klavier pal, I'm happy for you and I'll let you finish but Edgeworth is the best prosecutor of all time!" The courtroom gasped and gossiped about Gumshoe's act. The were shocked, but some of them were giggling. Gumshoe out of words to speak, erupted in outburst with, "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!"

"You son of a bitch!" sneered Judge Salsa. "You think you're gonna get your salery raised by trying to impersonate Kayne West?" he ranted throwing his arms in the air. His shoulders relaxed and he smiled at Gumshoe. "I love you man, you're so funny. Very stupid, but funny."

~*~

A cool breeze hugged them in delight outside the Kitaki's mansion. Pearl was on top of Wocky, kissing him passionately. Vera concentrated on her sketchbook as Apollo and Trucy stood waiting for Pearl's friend Cody to show up. The silence felt out of place, and the conversation just felt dead. Trucy marched on the spot flashing her new figure while her cape and hat where safe with Apollo.

Trucy's black dress and high heels and given her more of a slender figure. Phoenix had banned Trucy from wearing those high heels in the house, and she wasn't allowed to wear make-up either. He had pacifically told Apollo to watch over her to make sure she didn't get too drunk. Trucy had disobeyed Phoenix's rules for tonight. But Apollo was still going to keep an eye on her. If Phoenix had seen her dress only just covering her polka-heart panties, he would have banned her from going all together. The only person who had make-up in the house was Iris. Trucy had made a lot of effort into her appearance compared to Apollo. He wore a simple red shirt and some jeans; no need for the complicated stuff.

Machi was smartly dressed in a tight suit with aqua tights to match his ballet style shoes. A very feminine look for a boy. He had held a red rose in his hand for a while and his cheeks glowed red whenever Trucy smiled at him. It had been quite an eventful year for him as well; he had been reunited with his mother and he changed his surname to Skye. He was Ema's nephew and Lana's son and it was noticeable how Machi had Lana's eyes and her warm tender smile.

"Is there going to be any alcohol?" asked Trucy in excitement.

Wocky pushed Pearl away and replied with: "Matt said he was gonna bring tons with him." Wocky breath had been taken away.

"If you thirsty Trucy," Machi mumbled. "I... can... vodka you." Trucy received a turquoise bottle, wrapped in violet. The graceful font made it seem as if it were for expensive tastes. He also gave Trucy the rose that vibrated in his hand. "You are fat maiden."

Wocky laughed at Machi's broken English. Which lead to Pearl's palm causing a sharp shock to Wocky's cheek. "Be nice Wocky!" Pearl demanded. "You know it's not very easy to confess your feelings to the one you love."

Wocky groaned and paused for a few moments. "... You kinda just ruined it." Without another word, Machi leaned towards Trucy and pressed his lips against Trucy's lips and his hand slipped on her hips. The jump from Trucy made it obvious that she didn't expect that at all. Trucy's dress slowly got higher and Machi's hands crawled to her underwear. A sudden flash that sounded as it came from a camera startled Machi, and ending the kiss. A boy with short black hair dressed in green approached the group with a gigantic grin. His eyes were wide and aggressive. He looked like he was in his teens.

"WOW WE'VE GOT SOME ACTION GOING ON!" cried the boy.

"SUP CODY?" Wocky yelled back.

"Hi there Cody!" Pearl jumped up to hug him as fast as she could. "It's nice to meet you again." Wocky, Vera and Apollo quickly followed Pearl. Machi and Trucy stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds, then went to greet Cody, holding hands as they walked.

"Okay Cody, these are my new homies, they're Vera, Apollo, Trucy and Machi," Wocky introduced his friends to Cody. "One's an artist, one's a lawyer, one's a magician and one plays the piano."

"That is awesome!" Cody grinned. "And you're the gangster," Cody told Wocky. "Pearl is the spirit medium and I'm the awesome person! Okay all of us are awesome."

"Let's go round to the park now," Wocky said, grabbing onto Pearl's hand. "Matt's gonna meet us down there. He's got a lot of alcohol."

"And I've got my camera, Nintendo DS and some manga books as well."

"That's cool," Apollo commented.

"This Vodka tastes amazing!" exclaimed Trucy who was gulping the bottle down.

"You shouldn't gulp it down like that Trucy," advised Apollo.

"Why?" whined Trucy.

"Save a bit for everyone else at least," replied Apollo. "And your dad said I had to watch over you."

"Now I've two people who can watch over me," Trucy reacted. "You, my big brother and Machi."

"Don't forget us too, Trucy," reminded Pearl. "We can all look after you for Mr. Nick too. We have four very strong beautiful men and Vera to look after us."

"You're so nice," Vera whispered. This was the first time Vera had been out with friends for a long time. "So how long are we staying out for?"

"Till 2:AM," Wocky said.

"That's pretty late," Vera said, hugging her sketchpad harder.

"How cool is that Apollo?" asked Trucy.

"Yes," Apollo replied a bit quieter, "Phoenix would love to see you lying about drunk at 2:AM."

"That's cool then."

"...Trucy, I was being sarcastic."

"I've got loads of stuff with me," Cody reminded them. "So we won't get bored."

~*~

Ace Detective says:  
Zvarri! On your phone I see.

The Hobo says:  
Mr. Atmey???

Ace Detective says:  
Yes that is me.

The Hobo says:  
How on earth are you on MSN?

Ace Detective says:  
I am on my blackberry of course.

The Hobo says:  
Ah, those stuff.

The Hobo says:  
Well, I certainly didn't expect a chat to you on MSN. I wouldn't think they'd let you have a blackberry in jail.

Ace Detective says:  
... Well, where I am doesn't really matter.

The Hobo says:  
You escaped again didn't you?

Ace Detective says:  
Just our little secret, yes?

The Hobo says:  
It's not my problem if you get caught or not.

Ace Detective says:  
Being the man of experience I am, I have it all worked out. :D

The Hobo says:  
You do? :O

Ace Detective says:  
Oh yes ...If ever I have to take the fall, Sir Apollo Justice will help me.

The Hobo says:  
I feel sorry for him already. Lol

Ace Detective says:  
Wocky said that he was a mad man, but did a dazzling job at defending him.

Ace Detective says:  
Perhaps a bit more dazzling at the trade more than you. I know he will do well.

The Hobo says:  
Out of curiosity, why did you befriend Wocky?

The Hobo says:  
Cause you being friends with him is kinda odd.

Ace Detective says:  
I assure you Sir Hobo,

Ace Detective says:  
My friendship with Sir Wocky is genuine.

The Hobo says:  
You surprise me Atmey.

The Hobo says:  
But you and Matt Engarde is one of the most unlikeliest couples I've ever met.

Ace Detective says:  
I work in magnificent mysterious ways, Sir Hobo.

The Hobo says:  
I'm not sure about magnificent, but defiantly mysterious.

Ace Detective says:  
ZVARRI! You'd dare to deny my greatness?

The Hobo says:  
Yes, cause you're not that great.

Ace Detective says:  
You are obviously jealous.

~*~

The night was filled with dusty clouds with the odd sparkles glistening like diamonds in the sky. Matt Engarde's face had been decorated with scars. He grinned at his own mirror reflection as the car, he stepped out of his car, and blew a kiss to one of the passengers. "Have fun with my boyfriend," he cackled. The passenger was tied up so none of them could hear his cries.

"Here comes Matt!" Wocky yelled out.

Matt grinned as he went to shake hands with Wocky. "Hello there Wocky, how are you doing."

"So you've got alcohol?" Trucy asked, jumping as she grinned at Matt.

"I've got tons of it, don't you worry sweetheart," Matt assured in a deep dark husky voice. The cackle in his voice gave Apollo a rather poor first impression. He carried two crates in his hand. "It's either vodka or whisky," he hissed. "If you're adventurous, you can a mixture of both!"

"Cool!" Trucy exclaimed.

"So you need any help with that alcohol?" Wocky asked.

"Don't worry," Matt replied. "You just sit down and relax, I'll get everything we need."

"I know him somewhere," Pearl whispered to Vera. "But I can't remember where..."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Blackmail

Chapter Fourteen: Blackmail

The temple sucked. She hated the frost that crawled on her skin. The food was too boring for her tastes. She found the uniform lame – the sleeves annoyed her with its tightness. Chore after chore was an excessive bore. She didn't want to return to prison, yet had an agonizing temptation to leave. Too bad she was doomed to stick around the temple. Larry instructed her to obey Sister Bikini until he arranged the money he promised her. The only thing she found fascinating was the fund Sister Bikini mentioned last night. Since a former nun was jailed for helping out on a murder, they had become ridiculously rich. Bikini didn't even need the money.

Sister Andrews seemed nice when she first met her, but now she's becoming suspicious. She'd follow her every step, and have an awkward freak out afterwards. What was up with her?

Larry was a complete gobemouche. Anything she said, he would believe it in an instant. Larry would even believe that her ex-fiancé was abusive if she told him. _Bless the naïve underdog_, she thought. Just the odd sneak outs of the temple wouldn't go unnoticed. She could buy some stuff and make the excuse that she was going shopping when she returned.

Lying free of her nun uniform, Alita slipped on a pink dress from Larry's shopping bag. He's suppose to be saving the money for her to make her get away, but since Larry bought all this stuff for her, she'll let him off.

The shade of lipstick matched the color of her dress- a strange coincidence. She wouldn't be surprised if it was Larry's intention. He seemed to be making more of an effort now she's left prison. She looked at him, patting Larry. She then stroked his back as her eyes caught attention to the bruises on his cheek.

"Larry," she said, cradling his back. "What's that mark on your face? Did they gave you a hard time at work today?"

"Nah, it was Pearl..."

"Who's Pearl?"

"She's a friend of mine," Larry replied. "She used to be so nice, but she's..."

"She's what?" spat Alita.

"SHE'S DATING WOCKY!"

"Must have rubbed off on her," Alita muttered. She marched to the bedroom which was rather plain and orange. She looked around the wooden cabinets, and bounced on the bed. "You know that scar around my neck?"

"The one your old boss got when he tried to strangle you?"

"Yeah," Alita nodded, removing her scarf. A red ring around the back of her neck looked as it if had been freshly bruised. "Well that was just the icing on the cake. Wocky's attacked me ... lots of times."

Alita got just the reaction she wanted. Larry gasped, his eyes widened in horror and his jaw opened like a cave's entrance. His fingers tickled her ears, and if she wasn't mistaken, he was weeping. "You didn't tell me he was physically abusive..."

"He strangled me once a week," Alita spoke in a morbid tone. "He always slapped me. It was pretty normal for him. If I refused to have sex with him, he's just kick me until I say yes."

"That's so mean of him," Larry whimpered. "Why did you want to marry him?"

"I needed the money," Alita said with glistening eyes. "My parents had high expectations of me, then they abandoned me when I failed an exam. You're my last chance, Larry; you have to save me."

"I will save you." Larry cornered Alita, then pinned her to the bed. "We're gonna be rich baby?" Larry growled. His breathe smuggled her ears and the grip of his hands made Alita pant. "Anything you want, I'll fight to get."

"I should go soon," Alita said. "They'll wonder where I am."

After a long silent stare, Larry said, "I'll make something up for you."

"Thanks."

"So do you wanna go out anywhere?"

"Clubbing."

"Clubbing?" Larry gasped. "But what if people find you?"

"They won't," Alita hissed, leaping off the bed. "My hair is longer, my style is different and I got lots of make up – they better not recognize me." She glanced in the mirror, then turned to Larry. "You have any sunglasses?"

"Yeah!" Larry reached his pockets. Then threw a pair of sunglasses which landed into Alita's hand.

"Perfect," she muttered. She raised her gun as she slipped on the black shades. "How do I look Larry?" Alita asked in a seductive voice.

"Very fine baby!"

~*~

"One crate left," growled Matt. "And you guys better make the most of it."

"Okay guys," Wocky announced to his group of friends, leading them through the back passage of a building. "It's party time!"

"Why do we have to go the back passage?" asked Trucy.

"They won't ID you that way," replied Matt. He wrapped his arm around Trucy and Machi like his own children. "Besides, I got a nice place reserved for us."

The more Matt grinned with flashing teeth with alcohol waving around, the less Apollo trusted him. He was getting horrible images of him molesting Trucy, and he hoped it was all it would be. Red flashed from blue to purple to yellow and back to red in the room. "Follow me!" Matt shouted to them. The beat of the loud music echoed in their heads. Vera had been holding tight onto Apollo's arm he whole time since entering the club.

"YOU ALL RIGHT VERA?" Apollo asked.

"It's scary," Vera admitted. The last time she was surrounded by such an intense crowd was when she was on trial for patricide. Her was never revolved around wild nights, so Apollo understood why Vera was so afraid of the people dancing about. He even spotted something who looked a little like his former mentor, Kristoph Gavin. Might have even been Klavier. It was a miracle Vera's breathing.

"Here we go," Matt yelled. "VIP area here we come."

"Wow," gasped Trucy, it sure is a nice room. The half-aqua and half-transparent walls glowed in various hues. She even spotted goldfish swimming around. Bright red leather sofas backed against the wall, with a round table to match. The table also had a pole in the middle. In a close look, there were compartments to the table. Trucy opened the draws to see poker cards and chips. This was place was excellent, she thought.

"All of these folks better be older than eighteen," the bouncer warned Matt.

"As eighteen as my soul," Matt roared as he placed the drinks down on the middle of the table. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun."

The bouncer left, closing the door behind him.

"I'm gonna have a cigarette," said Wocky.

"Can I come with you?" asked Cody.

"Sure."

"This place is so cute," Pearl shouted, her palms set out flat on the walls, she followed the fish around.

"I know," agreed Trucy.

"Now is a great time to drink up," Matt growled like an over excited lion. "And this one the best clubs in the U.S."

"OKAY!" yelled Trucy. Her head rested against Machi's shoulder, waving her vodka about.

"A tiger bit my nose this morning, and everything became sparkly," said Matt after four bottles. Apollo felt left out: he was still on his first. No matter how much everyone else seemed to have fun drinking and smoking God-knows-what, Apollo knew he had to steer clear from the temptation, and watch over Trucy. So far, not much progress has been made, she was on her third bottle and was mixing drinks.

"Sounds interesting," murmured Vera. She had been giving Matt strange looks ever since he got here. She seemed content until Matt graced (or disgraced) them with his presence. She glared with anxious eyes hugging her sketchbook tight. Apollo wouldn't be surprised if Vera started drawing pictures of Matt being a devil. She would not touch the drinks.

"You two like whisky?" Matt asked, rolling on the table.

"It's all right," Apollo replied.

"What about you babe?" Matt asked, holding onto Vera's hand.

"I've never tried it... My dad wouldn't let me?"

"Your daddy won't know will he?"

"He's dead," Vera said. Apollo hated how Matt just grinned; Vera seemed to be close to tears.

"Well he's in heaven, he can't do a thing," Matt spat, leaving a smirk. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and whisky and placed them in front of Vera. "Come one darling, have a drink."

_Fucking insensitive jerk!_

"I'm okay thanks," Vera said. She sounded morbid and depressed.

"You know you want it," slobbered Matt.

_"Someone kick this dude's head" _prayed Apollo. His sister granted his wish. Trucy who had began playing on the pole flicked her leg causing Matt to roll off the table.

~*~

"Shit it's him," Alita muttered under her breath. She saw Wocky along with Cody walking around the club. Cody used to be Alita's neighbor before being jailed. She wasn't surprised of their friendship though – she never liked them. So far so good; he didn't spot her. She turned. Larry struggled to gulp down his drink and clenched his eyes. His knees faced the legs of the stool.

"I told you this was a bad idea..." squeaked out Larry.

"Forget about him," Alita said. "Let's just carry on."

"You still wanna stay?"

"Yes," Alita hissed. "I don't care about him. Anyway I'll be right back."

"Hey Alita!" Larry dragged Alita onto his chest. "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom."

She crept behind the dancers, and spied on Wocky's movements.

"Where ya going? Asked Cody.

"Having another cigarette!" Wocky replied. "I'll be back in a bit okay"

Alita had found her opportunity. She tip-toed towards the side of the of the wall and leapt through the door outside. The night was black. The wind was singing a hallow and almost non-existent melody. There her ex-fiancé was – standing with his back against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"So how's it going Wocky-pocky," Alita whispered. She walked over to Wocky, removed her shades, and then grinned.

"Fuck off and die Alita," Wocky requested in a bitter tone.

"We need to talk," Alita said. "I'm not happy that little slut of yours gets away with beating up my boyfriend."

"Like you give a shit about him," Wocky laughed. "The minute he gives everything to you, you'll be out be out of his life and you'll smash his heart apart. Just like how you did it to me."

"And the minute you notice Pearl is a complete retard, you'll dump her."

"FUCKING BITCH," Wocky spat, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Then Larry will kill you," Alita hissed and remained calm. "He's works his ass off everyday, stealing money, making money, and buying gifts just for me. This necklace I'm wearing costs a thousand dollars, but he took it just for me. So what are you getting me for Christmas?" Alita giggled stroking Wocky's cheek.

"Fuck all," Wocky snapped. He slapped Alita's wrist, then stepped backwards.

"You know what I want?"

"No," Wocky mumbled. "I don't care either."

"I want nine-thousand dollars by the 26th December."

"Hell no!" Wocky snapped. In fury, he threw his palm across Alita but she dodged. She grabbed countered him with her first and held his arm like a strict mother. The wrinkles that formed from her anger melted away. She pouted her lips and stroked Wocky. Just how she used to when they were together. "And why not?"

"You humiliate me in court, you lie to me, you almost got me killed!" Wocky reminded her. "I never thought I would see the light of day. You left me running out the door and crying myself to sleep. I'VE GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU! Why the hell do you think I'd give you nine-mother-fucking-thousand dollars after the way you treated me?"

"It took a lot of motivation to act like I love you," Alita hissed. "And what did I get? A jail sentence for life. You still owe the money you brat."

"I owe you nothing, so you can go away!"

"But Wocky, I haven't got anything to lose," Alita smiled. "You've got everything to lose."

"You'd be fucked without Larry," Wocky fought back and pointed at her. "You're nothing without Larry."

"You'd be just a sorry little twerp without that slut of yours."

"YOU'RE THE SLUT NOT HER!" Wocky pounced on Alita and banged her head against the wall. "Leave. Pearl. Out. Of. This."

"Says the brat that raped a married woman."

"I didn't rape her," said Wocky. He raised his eyebrow, getting his teethe he continued, "she even admitted that she only used me to have a baby."

"I feel really sorry for the child," Alita muttered. "It's going to be ugly."

"Dessie was more prettier than you. It's gonna be a good kid." It was a shame what he did

"Online relationships suck and you had zero chance with her anyway. I feel sorry for her husband – seeing your hideous body is enough to make anyone vomit."

"How the hell do you know about my private life?"

"Larry tells me everything," Alita's smile became more intense. Curling her fingers together she said, "So I told Larry you're a wife-beater."

"What?" Wocky croaked. Although it was rather tempting just to punch her face for feeding him lies. "I didn't do anything to you. You know that!"

"Like he'll take your word over mine?" Alita giggled. She wrapped her arms around Wocky and continued. "He didn't believe you, when I said I'm trouble. There's no way he's gonna believe you now. What would you do if Larry told everyone what I said?" Alita asked in such a sincere fake tone. She tutted and touched Wocky's cheek again. "Larry seems to know her ... pretty well. He's got a big mouth, and he's not afraid to use it." The more she spoke the more seductive she became.

"Your trying to set me up again ain't ya?"

"If you don't give me nine-thousand dollars by Christmas day. Larry's gonna tell everyone you're abusive, and I'll kill Pearl." She could see him shiver the moment she mentioned Pearl's death. They both engaged in a long piercing stare until Wocky bowed his head. His eyes were clenched. "I knew you'd do it if I brought her into this," Alita cackled.

"Wait, just said the 26th earlier," Wocky snapped.

"I changed my mind," said Alita. "I'll be waiting in that car park near the courtroom. I'll be there from eleven till midnight," Alita yawned as her hand rested on her hips. "I'll want the money then. You've got twelve weeks to do it in, so you'll be fine."

"And you'll regret it one day." Wocky gritted his teeth. "You'll regret bringing Pearl into this shit!"

"Anything else you want to say to me?" Alita asked. Wocky quickly shook his head and stuck his two fingers up at Alita and walked away. "In that case, I'll bid you goodnight."

~*~

Vera had dashed out of the room as soon as Matt bounced of the floor. Apollo followed her because everyone else was having too much fun to notice. Besides, the club was an unhealthy place, especially for Vera. It would have been a better idea just to stay at the park. He followed Vera until she went outside. She hurdled to the corner, hugged her sketchbook and cried.

"Vera are you okay?" Apollo asked. Of course she wasn't okay, but it slipped out of his mouth. "Matt was a jerk just now."

"I don't like him," admitted Vera. "He smells, talks and acts weird."

Her father, Drew Misham wasn't much of a drinking man it seemed.

"I don't like him that much either," said Apollo, checking his phone. "Something's not right about him."

"I was having a good time," Vera whispered, "until Matt came along."

"Me too," Apollo said to make her feel better. To be honest, he had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen anyway. He had missed a call, and his heart skipped a beat when it was Phoenix that tried to ring him. He rang Phoenix, knowing that this it was a somewhat important call. Phoenix was quick to pick the phone up.

_"Hello Apollo,"_ Phoenix said.

"Hey there, ya called."

_"Tell Trucy to turn her phone on,"_ he requested sounding angry.

"Her phone ran out of battery," Apollo replied. "And she's in the bathroom right now," he lied, knowing Phoenix was going to ask to speak to her.

_"As soon as she's out, get her to call me!"_

"Okay," Apollo nodded.

_"And I want Trucy home by eleven. I'd be grateful if she comes home sober."_

"We'll be there on the dot!" Apollo promised. At least he hoped he could keep that promise.

_"I'll be seeing you at eleven."_

And Phoenix hung up.

"HEY THERE YOU ARE POLLY!" Trucy screamed. She jumped down the stairs as her legs shook like an earthquake. "THE VODKA AND WHISKY ARE LUSH," she screamed. "I LURVE YOU POLLY AND I LURVE YOU VERA!"

"...What about Machi?" asked Vera.

"I ADORE HIM TOO!"

"Why are you shouting?" questioned Apollo. "We're not deaf."

"BECAUSE I WANNA MAKE SOME NOISE!" screeched Trucy. "IT'S PARTY TIME ANYWAY!"

Apollo knew it was a bad situation, but Phoenix wanted Trucy to call him on her phone. He rang Phoenix again and passed the phone over to her. "Trucy, your father wants to talk to you."

Trucy snatched the phone and before Phoenix could even get the chance to reply she screamed, "HELLO DADDY I LOVE YOU!"

_"I love you too,"_ Phoenix chuckled. Apollo could feel his brain about to explode. God knows what the call was going to be like. _"So are you having a good time?"_

"YEAH! I'M HAVING AN AMAZING TIME WITH PEARLS, POLLY, VERA, WOCKY, CODY, MATT AND MY BOYFRIEND MACHI!"

_"You have a boyfriend?" _Phoenix asked. _"When was this?"_

" HE ASKED ME OUT TODAY, HE WAS SO SWEET HE GAVE ME A DRINK AND I FINISHED IT."

_"Lovely,"_ said Phoenix. _"I want you home by eleven!"_

"WHAT?" Trucy snapped. "ONLY ELEVEN? BUT I WANNA PARTY ALL NIGHT LONG!"

_"Are you drunk or is this not Trucy?"_

"YES IT'S ME TRUCY, NO I'M NOT DRUNK I'M JUST HYPER."

_"... just be home by Eleven!"_

"OKAY BYE DADDY!"

As the phone call ended she crawled over Apollo's lap, stretched and hopped back up on her feet.

"I'm feeling better now," Vera announced. "Thanks for making me feel better you two. Let's go back in."

The three of them returned to the VIP room, and they were no more drinks from Matt's supply. It didn't surprise Apollo one bit. He checked his watch; the little hand was on ten, and the big hand was on the twelve. They didn't have much long, so he thought he might as well make the most of it. He was staying sober and even if Matt forced it down, he'll spit it out. Apollo and Vera looked like the odd two out as the only sober people in the room. Wocky and Pearl were under the table making love, Trucy, Matt, Machi and Cody were bouncing around the room like balls in a football match.

Then there was Apollo and Vera, sitting on the table, chatting and doodling in Vera's sketchbook. They didn't need to be drunk to have a great time. And time sprinted to the morning.

~*~

Late, dark and cold. Apollo was exhausted, whilst Trucy insisted on partying. Everyone else crashed out at Wocky's house apart from Matt who went off in the same car he came out from earlier. Apollo hoped Vera was okay, no doubt it would be the first time she's ever had a sleep-over before. He wouldn't have minded crashing out at Wocky's but he remembered what Phoenix said: home at eleven and no later! It was now three minutes away from Three O'clock in the morning. The funny thing was that Phoenix hadn't rang at all.

Apollo and Trucy were playing tug-o-war with their arms. Apollo trying to take Trucy home, and Trucy trying to run back to the club.

"We're going to wrong way home!" Apollo told her.

"Polly it's only 3:AM"

"You should have been home four hours ago," Apollo reminded him. It shouldn't take more than four hours to take her home, but she kept going AWOL. Apollo almost had a panic attack. Vera did too. "Besides, some of you lot aren't even allowed to be in them clubs."

"Relax Polly," Trucy giggled. "Being a rebel is fun." She pointed at the lamppost, dashed to it and shouted, "POLEDANCING!"

"No Trucy!"

"Yes!"

Apollo knew that the pair of them must have looked like idiots, what made it worse was the the streets were filled with more drunks. Apollo tried to catch up with her, but by the time he reached the lamppost Trucy was interested in she had already started climbing on it. He wanted to slap all the other drunks who persuaded Trucy to keep climbing.

"GET DOWN PLEASE TRUCY!" Apollo demanded.

"But I love it up here," moaned Trucy. Her fingers dangled from the poles and her legs were tangled where her fingers were. It didn't look like a comfortable position to be in. She absorbed the attention she received and lifted her dress a little higher. Apollo closed his eyes and slapped himself on the forehead. He knew should have looked out for her much more than he did.

Suddenly, she jumped off the lamppost. Apollo leapt below, reached his arms out to grab her, but he slipped and his forehead faced the cold pavement. The pain from falling over was nothing compared to the shock in his heart. Trucy could be dead and he failed to save her. But he didn't hear anything crash apart from himself. His body ached too much to get up, he could feel his eyes shut and his mind about to melt into a deep sleep. And he couldn't even hear her anymore.

"What are you doing walking in the streets at this time?" That voice, that deep voice was so familiar. Apollo rolled over to his his father's visor glow into his eyes. Trucy was slouched over in his arms. "Trite rang me," Godot announced.

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Trite?"

"Phoenix Wright obviously," he snapped. "Anyway, I told him you guys were sleeping at mine."

That explains why Phoenix didn't call.

"Thanks Dad," Apollo smiled.

"You're welcome," Godot responded. "Now let's get you two to bed." He dragged Apollo off his feet and took him to his house which was right in front of him. "And I'll give you some nice black coffee to keep you warm."


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Karma's Like A Net

Chapter Fifteen: Karma's Like A Net

It was one of those moods, where you were so tired, but you couldn't sleep and had to occupy yourself by doing something. Godot hadn't logged into MSN in years. The last person he spoke to on there was Misty Fey, who joined her daughter in heaven. He knew he was getting a one way ticket to hell, not even his own son could take him there. No one to left to blame but himself at the end of the day. Coffee was his most trusted companion in this cruel world – always there for him though the good times and bad. As usual he was greeted with the morning cup, which would lead to another four or more.

It wasn't bright, but it wasn't dark either. The hands of the clock stood vertically together. On six and twelve to be precise, Apollo managed to get some sleep two hours ago. After re-installing MSN he inserted his log in details and waited for it to load.

Wiping off the dust of his laptop he watched the windows pop up in a que. The majority of email had to be some old spam sleeping on his inbox for years. He could have done with some internet clearing. His computer lagged like a snail in a marathon, so he hopped off for another cup of coffee. Something to keep him busy till the lagging calms down. The rough snoring was the background sound coming from the kitchen. Peering through the spare room Apollo and Trucy were sleeping, the snores became violently louder. It certainly couldn't be Trucy; she was flat out cold. No lady, let alone a girl soon to be sixteen could snore like a siren.

A clicking sound startled Godot. He went to his laptop and put it on mute. A flashing tap with Lana written on it had showed up. He opened the window and a message for him by Lana appeared. There was a display pic of her dancing that night when she met Apollo.

Lana says:

_Hello. Nice to see you on MSN again._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_Morning Lana, you never used to be an early bird._

Lana says:

_How are you? Yeah I'm up early because I'm meeting Mike Blitz in town later._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_Who's he? I remember Von Whippingburg was bitching about him._

Lana says:

_He's a friends of mine. I Meet him through Mia. He has a thing for my sister._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_She's dating that Gavin dude right?_

Lana says:

_Well Ema doesn't really like him, to be honest. She should dump him. I don't like him, he's a vile glimmerious fop._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_That's a change. Everyone I know seems to adore him._

Lana says:

_I saw him kissing April May..._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_April May as in the scallywag who helped that twat kill Mia?_

Lana says:

_Yes..._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_...When was this?_

Lana says:

_That night we were out dancing._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_Ha! Good times it was. But yeah, Klavier's a nasty man hoe!_

Lana says:

_It's horrible enough seeing him cheat on Ema like that but with HER! That bitch!_

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_Well I guess Ema's gonna dump him in no time._

Lana says:

_I hope so. Judge Albert Salsa is going to be meeting up with us as well._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_He knows how to keep it cool._

Lana says:

_He's really nice outside the courtroom._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_He kept calling Polly-Pocket gay in the trial cause he wouldn't say Whippingberg was hot. Lol_

Lana says:

_I hate that bitch. And Salsa gets side tracked very easy and effects his decisions. Like letting female criminals get away with everything._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_Well he only punished Mrs. DeLite with a slap on the wrist._

Lana says:

_He let Yew... Shi, Ga whatever her name was get away with it by only throwing her into rehab._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_Ah Yew, she was always laughing at Grossberg cause of his size. I heard she's still in a looney bin._

Lana says:

_With insane laughter like that, no wonder._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_LOL! So how's Machi doing?_

Lana says:

_He seems really happy at the moment. He's sleeping over at Wocky's house at the moment. I'm picking him up in a couple of hours time. He rang up saying he's got a girlfriend._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_Trucy?_

Lana says:

_I think so. He told me he liked her._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_Cool._

Lana says:

_I heard the Kitaki familly were quite the ruthless ones, but they had a change of heart._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_Yeah, they used to be hardcore gangsters._

Lana says:

_Thier son still looks like he wants continue the gangster road._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey says:

_I wouldn't worry. He was a total teddy bear in prison._

Lana says:

_Really?_

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_He won't want people knowing he's just a mega softie. How else would a little Kitty like Pearl date him?_

Lana says:

_I suppose. He got a woman pregnant didn't he?_

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_Indeed. Mrs. DeLite he knocked up._

Lana says:

_Lol. The DeLites always were a lot of trouble._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_By the way, it's a marvelous day for some coffee. I might meet up with you later on. I need to look around for some jobs anyway. I can't be a lawyer anymore cause of... you know._

Lana says:

_That's funny, they let me work there. It was a hassle but I got there._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_But I murdered someone, you were innocent the whole time._

Lana says:  
_It's still hard to imagine you as a killer Diego._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_A lot of things can change in a decade._

Lana says:

_Well that's certainly true. Anyway I have to go. Nice talking to you, Diego._

Coffee is the best medicine (R.I.P Mia Fey) says:

_See ya later kitty._

~*~

Albert Salsa and Mike Blitz were both men who were a little too proud of what they got. They like the bickering brothers that just won't get on with each other even if they agreed with something. Salsa plus Blitz equaled rivalry, competition and full heated debates. It would take one's mind back to the fond school memories. This was why Lana didn't want to meet both of them at the same time, they would stray off topic about flings which Lana didn't give a damn about. She was here for serious business with Mike.

Mike's black bandanna hid the combination of red, blue and white hair dyed in his roots. Green eyes and sharp smile. A huge trench coat made him appear bigger than he actually was in reality. Salsa was in a yellow tuxedo and his hair in braids. Mike used to a be a gang leader, and Albert used to be in his rival gang. Lana knew Mike despised Klavier and fancied her sister, so he was the perfect accomplice. Salsa might have seemed like an idiot, however he had a creative way of thinking.

Salsa whispered to Lana, "A total womanizer this dude is!" He whispered it, loud enough for Mike to hear.

"You're just jealous that I slept with Von Karma," Mike said to Salsa.

"I've never been jealous in my life," objected Salsa. "I've never needed to be. I like my life just how it is."

"Why else would she be so pissed off at me and go bisexual?" Mike asked.

"The answer is simple: bad sex."

"Just cause I've had more sex than you."

"Them cigs have been fucking your mind up!"

"What I smoke is harmless, unlike the horrible cannabis you smoke."

"You know nothing about what I smoke!"

"It was pretty obvious when you like a huge criminal like Yew to get away with murder based on personal appearance."

"I felt sorry for her, she was beautiful and troubled. She reminded me of the legendary Lady Gaga."

"You should be grateful you still have a job!"

"Why don't we go back on topic," requested Lana relaxing her back against the chair. "We all agree that Klavier has to suffer for cheating on my sister." Instant silence with two nodding heads thrown in. "There's plenty of ways to do it. We could kill him slowly and painfully, embarrass him, expose him, silently knock him out of existence, the list goes on. "

"I've got a magnum I use for self-defence so I could kill him that that," Mike offered.

"You use ice-cream for self-defence?" asked Salsa, who laughed his head away.

Mike punched his face and replied with, "the gun, Salsa!" Then flashed a silver magnum in his face.

"I suggest we push Mike out of the window." Mike glared at Salsa and spat on his face. "Hey MIKEY I WAS JOKING! But I do have a real suggestion."

"Just cause Adrian Andrews slept with me and not you," Mike muttered.

"You dirty lying bastard," Salsa bursted out giggling afterwards.

"Watch it you," Mike said pointing at him. "You push your luck a little too far sometimes."

"Luck is my first born son!"

"I feel sorry for your partner and kids," Mike confronted him. "How they put up with your dumbness is beyond me."

"Can you two stop bickering please," Lana growled punching the table. The two men were silent and Lana looked at Salsa. "You said you had a suggestion," Lana reminded him.

"Yes, this is my suggestion," Salsa announced. "I'm pretty creative, so I know how to do this. It's very simple: we drag Klavier's ass to court! Me as the judge, you Lana the prosecutor and you Mike as the detective in charge of the case. The three of us are gonna kick his ass."

"What if his lawyer is Apollo or Mr. Wright?" Lana asked.

"I heard he's re-taking his exam very soon," Mike said.

"Even if he passes, there is no need to worry yourself darling," Salsa said, smirking away. "I'll hire an actor. Then the whole trial will go through without any problems. Lana can kill herself and we'll pin it on Klavier. Then the acting lawyer will rest and he'll get found guilty in no time."

"... Do I really have to die?" Lana gasped, her face dropped to the table.

"I'm all up for locking Klavier up," Mike told Salsa. "But I don't think you get it. If Lana dies, that will upset Ema. The plan is for me too hook up with her and stop her from getting hurt. It won't work if Ema thinks her sister was killed by her cheating ex-boyfriend. Lana and I only want Klavier to suffer."

"Well you can kill April then," Salsa suggested to Mike. "You hate his guts and since you're friend with Phoenix you can convince him and Apollo not to take the case if such a thing is to happen. "

"I don't think we have to resort to killing anyone," Mike objected.

"For goodness sake man! It's obvious you want to stab Klavier and April to death."

"Why don't you do it?"

"This hair is very precious," Salsa said fondling his braids. "My mama taught me how to braid my hair and we used shampoo with gold extracts. No blood shall lay on my hair."

"Salsa, you're like a girl when it comes to hair."

"Unlike you I care for my about my appearance!"

"Sometimes they like a bit of scruffiness from time to time. "

"I am the king when it comes to the clubs."

"I'm getting the women, not you!"

"Well I don't go round breaking marriages up."

"I'll do it!" Lana snapped in order to stop the two from bickering off-topic. "I'll kill Miss May."

"Are you sure?" Salsa asked.

"Yes," Lana said. "I have my own personal reasons to want April dead, as well as keep that beast away from Ema."

"We've almost settled it," Salsa confirmed to Mike. "Lana kills April. Lana incriminates Klavier, you help Lana do so. I'll be the judge on the trial, Lana's the prosecutor, the fake lawyer, you as the witness and me handing out the guilty verdict. "

"Sounds good." Lana nodded her head.

"And Klavier being exposed as a cheat and a liar isn't going to help his case either," Mike added to the plan.

"Ema's gonna break up with him one way or another," Lana assured them. "But if anyone treats her badly, they'll pay deadly." Lana glared at Mike throughout the sentence.

"You got told!"Salsa grinned.

"And please you two." Lana pleaded. Her arms stretched out with her palms on the table. "Stop bickering like two little kids. You're both over thirty and should be mature enough to work together for once in your life. None of this is going to work if you keep bragging about who's life is better. Shut up about it and focus on keeping Ema safe. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Lana," Salsa and Mike said in unison.

*~*

"And when Pearl and I get married that will make lots of money," announced Wocky as he drove around the city. Pearl was sitting in the front seat in glee with her present. At the back was Trucy, Apollo and Klavier. Apollo was still angry at Klavier for what he did to Ema. Wocky was starting to hate his guts but had to tolerate him for Pearl's sake. "I hope you like the present I gave you Pearl."

"I do," Pearl squealed holding onto a pink fluffy pistol. "It's so pretty. And our wedding is going to be amazing."

"Isn't it a bit too soon to talk about marriage?" Apollo asked Wocky.

"You wouldn't know," Wocky replied. "You've never had one."

"What about Trucy?" Pearl asked. "I thought they were twins"

"No Pearl they're siblings and incest don't count," Wocky told her.

"What's incest?" Pearl asked.

"You don't know what incest is?" Klavier asked, a little bit shocked.

"She doesn't have to know," Wocky snapped. "I had enough of you and Apollo talking about it at that club. Now I'm on the wrong side of the road because of you guys."

Klavier bounced back with, "Not our fault you're a bad driver!"

"Shut up you," "Losing your virginity to your brother. Whacked up jerk."

"... EWWW," Pearl shrieked. "Do you have any dignity? Why are you being so naughty?"

Klavier faced the floor in silence. Then he threw his hands in air. "What can I say?" he smirked, "I've been cornered."

"TOO RIGHT YOU'VE BEEN CORNERED!" Pearl screeched. She held the pistol in her hand. Although she had no intention in shooting him, her eyes filled with fierce anger that anyone could predict a murder. "Why would you wanna cheat on Ema? She's so nice."

"Wocky do you think you can slow down a little?" Trucy asked. "You're going a little too fast for me."

The car skidded on a bump. The wheels screeched on the road. Wocky steered the wheel just in time of preventing a car crash from happening. A loud bang was what pushed all but the driver on the edge of their seats. Pearl's seat-belt had saved her from smashing her head against the window. All of them had been lucky. Apollo had never been so scared in his life: he could have lost his friends, his sister or his life. Curious about the entire silence, Wocky turned around to see Klavier holding tight to his right leg. Red stains formed on Klavier's jeans.

"Holy shit it's real," gasped Wocky.

"OBJECTION!" Apollo screeched his lungs out. There was a sudden urge to protect his sister. She had been put in danger and he partly felt responsible, but wanted to blame Wocky. "WE COULD HAVE ALL JUST DIED AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS _HOLY SHIT IT'S REAL!_"

"Apollo you're squashing my tits," Trucy shrieked.

"SORRY!"

"Gee, can you calm down you're making Pearl cry," Wocky requested.

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?" Apollo spat. "That gun could have almost killed Trucy and we could have all died!"

"Look, I didn't know the gun was real," Wocky explained. Apollo was anything but convinced. "I bought it on Amazon for Pearl and it said on there it wasn't real nor loaded."

"YOU'RE ALWAYS SAYING YOU'RE A HARDCORE GANGSTER. SO YOU SHOULD KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A REAL AND A FAKE GUN!" Apollo roared, even madder than ever. His heart pounced all over the place and gasped in a violent breath.

"This shit is hilarious..." muttered Wocky keeping his laughter to himself.

"It's not funny when someone gets hurt," wailed Pearl. One look could show she was apologetic.

"Yeah it was funny until Pearl started crying."

"And if Pearl wasn't crying it would be even more hilarious would it?" Apollo croaked. His chords of steel had been used up.

Wocky nodded. "Yeah..."

Apollo had enough. He leaned over and punched Wocky in the face. He didn't panic anymore.

"Watch it! I don't have a drivers license, and I'm not going to court!" Wocky snapped. "I've already been there enough times."

"Well I'm definitely not defending you," Apollo told him. He breathed slow, then exhaled in relief.

"Are you okay Klavier?" Trucy asked. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"I nearly got shot in a bizarre place," Klavier croaked. "But I should recover."

"I'm not going to Hotti's place," informed Wocky steering the wheel in a rough grip. "He's a creep! I don't him touching up Pearl." He took a deep breath and pressed the play button on his car and soulful music pumped up the mood in the car. Apollo thought the song was nice, despite it not being his cup of tea.

_Ain't no running from_

_Karma ain't no running_

_Ain't no running from_

_Karma ain't no running_

"This is a great song!" Wocky nodded his head throughout the entire song. "Karma's a bitch."

"Sorry for shooting you down there, Mr. Klavier," Pearl sobbed. Something was telling Apollo that Pearl was willing to take the whole responsibility. "We'll get you in a hospital as soon as we can."


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Words

"I love this dress!" Alita praised the apple green velvet hanging from her shoulders. Brighter sequins wrapped around her waist and flowers sewn across the about the tone of her voice made her look like she was lying. She was the type who liked the finer things in life; diamond rings, nothing but the prettiest clothes and jewelery. Larry bought this dress for Alita for five dollars in a charity shop. And he had a feeling that she despised charity shops with a passion. After all, they don't exactly give her the most finer luxuries in life. Everything had to be platinum. If it wasn't pretty, then Alita had no interest in it. Larry considered himself a lucky man for having a girlfriend with a divine taste.

"So are they're fine with you running away from the temple?" asked Larry. She wasn't doing a good job of doing what she was told. "I told you to stay! There is no way Wocky or the police will find you."

"Raising your voice in the street's not going to help either."

"Bikini and the nuns will protect you. They'll give you everything you need."

"It's poverty!" Alita snapped. "I hate it! We have to pray and do horrible chores."

"Somebody has to do them," Larry told her. "I bet you do a really good job at it too. Bikini's had a bad back for years; I don't think it's going to recover anytime soon."

"She's got the money to treat it and plenty of other nuns can do the work for her. I need her money more than her, I'll take it."

"NO!" Larry barked before getting slapped by Alita. "Stealing from a nun is one of the most meanest things you can do. You don't want to sink down to Wocky's level."

"I guess not..." Alita mumbled. "But don't you think I've already sunk down to his level by killing his doctor?"

"No," Larry quickly replied. "You did it in self-defense and the court didn't understand you."

"I guess that works."

"Don't worry about it; it's all in the past and one day we'll be gone from this place for good. I'm not letting anyone in on your secret."

"Maybe you shouldn't raise your voice then," Alita whispered. Larry had only just noticed how loud he was actually speaking. The streets were deserted from all but groups of party people. "So how long do you think I'll have to stay in the temple? I'm really hoping it's not too long."

"Ideally I want you to stay in the temple until February," Larry sighed before telling her. He could see in Alita's eyes it was not the news she wanted to hear. "But that gives you plenty of time for Wocky to pay back what he owes you."

"How di-"

"I read your text messages."

For that, Alita smacked his arm. "What did you do that for?"

"I was looking out for you!"

"Sticking your nose when were it shouldn't be is protecting me?"

"I gotta make sure you're safe. I gotta make sure the people you talk to won't betray you."

"You don't have to be paranoid," Alita told him. "He's the last person I would screw."

"I wouldn't believe for one second you could cheat on me."

"What!"

"Listen here," Larry grabbed her hand. "I told you once, twice and three times a lady; everything I do is just for you."

Alita giggled and wrapped her arms around Larry, holding onto his back. "You're so stupid in a cool way. I don't think I'll be able to cope in the temple for much longer by the way..."

"Why's that?"

"The one who drove me there seemed a bit worried," Alita replied. "Always following me then getting flustered when I see her."

"I don't think it's anything to worry about," Larry thought. "You'll still be having your dates with me."

"Where we going?" Alita asked. "We've been walking around for a long time."

"We're gonna have some fun in the casino," Larry said. Larry had a plan. If they won a little bit of money, he would propose to her tonight. He was already wanting to put a ring around her one way or another. If they make a loss for tonight, he would ask her later on. He was concerned that Alita would go crazy if he wasted the money they had been saving for the get away.

"Casino?" Alita murmured. "We have to save money, not splash it out."

"Come on, it will be fun. We'll go on a roulette machine and we'll put all our chips on red 23!" Larry shouted, "YAHOO!"

"You're crazy!"

"I know." Larry kissed Alita's hand. "I feel a great thing is coming tonight."

"You're convinced we're gonna win?"

"I can feel it in my bones,"

"Sure you do."

"The wheel will be our blessing!"

Apollo almost felt sorry for Klavier for getting shot, then dumped by his girlfriend in the same day. But he didn't. He cheated and suffered the consequences. He was not going to defend Wocky in court, not this time. It was completely out of his hands now. He might be called to be a witness but he could see Wocky and Pearl getting into trouble. He didn't know if the two of them got arrested for shooting Klavier, but he didn't see him dropping the charges any time incident in the car thrown aside, Apollo was really worried for Trucy's welfare. She was coming home late all the time due to skipping detention from bringing alcohol into school. Naturally, skipping detention made her have more detentions and to top that she had one on Saturday!

Apollo had never heard of having detention on a Saturday. He never really had any since he was just the nice quiet guy who always did what he was told. When he was training to be a lawyer and was under influence by Kristoph, he was determined to boost his confidence. His chords of steel where a way to get out of his shell.

Apollo was going to spend the night at his dad's house and Trucy decided to tag along. She's been less flirty with him since dating Machi, but he was concerned she was flirting elsewhere. They spent the day with their mother, Thalassa for the day, then drove to Godot's flat.

When the two of them walked into Godot's apartment, Godot was already standing there with a cup of coffee on each side. "Polly-Pocket we need to talk," Godot announced. His tone waa deep and his voice was cold and serious.

"You mean now?" Apollo asked. There wasn't really anything else he could say.

"Now and in private," he replied. He glared at Trucy and said, "Trucy, you can get ready for bed."

"Follow me son!" Godot told him. So Apollo did what he was told. He was lead into the kitchen with a chair. Apollo had a feeling he knew what Godot was going to talk about: Trucy. "Sit down and help yourself to some coffee," he said. "It's gonna be a while."

"If it's in private, why do you have the door open?" Apollo asked.

"So I can see if Trucy tries to overhear the conversation."

"Okay."

"Have any idea what I want to talk to you about?" Godot asked, removing his mask.

"Uhm... Trucy?"

"You got it in one!" Godot smirked and clapped his hands. It was the first time Apollo ever saw his father without his mask on. He looked... different and older than the man in the picture his mother showed him. "Well this 'relationship' she seems to be so proud off with you seems to be pushing your buttons. I don't wanna hide anything else from you anymore so I'm gonna keep the record straight: Incest is wrong no matter how much Trucy tries to sugar coat it. You agree with me right?"

"Yeah Dad, I do."

"She's not treating you like she should be," Godot snapped. "I'm not letting Trucy think she can have you as her bit on the side."

"I don't think you understand..."

"It's not me who doesn't understand; it's you."

"You know... Trucy's young and wants to be free. I don't like some of the things she does or the people she hangs round with but she's still cool."

"That doesn't give her the right to cheat on you!"

"Dad it's not like that!" Apollo snapped. "It was just twice."

"Not to her it wasn't!" Godot corrected him. "She's using you as a bit on the site. She needs to grow up, stop being slutty and start getting back to school and you need to be manly enough to stand up to her flirts!"

"You don't understand. You're making her sound like something she isn't."

"I think she's a slut," Godot whispered slurping down her coffee.

"DAD THAT'S GOING TOO FAR!"

"Like mother like daughter!"

"NOW YOU ARE GOING TOO FAR!"

"I'm trying to help you out," said Godot. "Stop shouting."

"HOW IS BASHING MY SISTER AND MOM HELPING ME?" roared Apollo. "It's not doing anything!"

"Look Apollo, she's under-aged, " Godot reminded Apollo. "They're not gonna care if she made a move on you. All they're gonna care about is that you shagged a minor. I don't want you going down the same route as me. You've got great things ahead of you. And I don't want you getting clogged up with hatred... like me. I thought it would make things better, but it drove me to kill."

"I'm not gonna kill anybody," Apollo promised his father, "I wouldn't."

"I care about you, and if things continue the way they are, then you probably will end up like me. Haters are gonna hate but don't dive in it too much? You know if you and Trucy stop sexing it up now, you two could pretend it never happened and Wright would never have to know."

"You think it's fair on him keeping a secret like this?" Apollo asked. "I work on getting the truth out, wouldn't that make me a hypocrite and I don't want to be a hypocritical."

"Some things are best left unsaid," Godot told him. "In this case, the truth is too bitter to let out."

"You know if you really had a problem with me you could have said it to my face," Trucy sobbed. Apollo knew it, she was listening the entire time.

"What can I say?" Godot asked himself. "The truth hurts."

"You could apologize," Apollo suggested.

"Nah!"

"You should!" Apollo barked.

"Don't raise your voice at me like that son."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"You'll always be a kid to me."

"Dad can you please apoligize to Trucy for me?" he requested. "Trucy and Phoenix have helped me out on a lot of things and you should be grateful for the both of them. I know Phoenix would be really pissed off if he found out what you called her. And it would be really nice if I could peace for once in my life."

"Okay you got me! I'm sorry Trucy."

"Apology accepted I guess," Trucy smiled.

"Oh yeah, Maya and Lana's trying to convince Klavier to drop the charges on Wocky and Pearl. Looks like it's working. Big Wins is still pretty pissed off though."

"If Klavier does drop the charges, then Wocky and Pearl are REALLY lucky," Apollo said.

"At least every thing's all settled then.

~*~

"Hey Lana what's up?" Mike asked as he picked up the phone.

"Better not waste your opportunity Mike," Lana said. "She's dumped him today. She found out about the cheating."

"That's good," Mike grinned as he spoke. "That's beautiful news. "Looks like we don't have to go that far after all,"

"I still going ahead with Salsa's idea," Lana told Mike. "It will be much more entertaining."

" I personally think Salsa's plans aren't necessary any more," Mike said as he sat down with a herbal cigarette. "She's safe from him know. And your sister's strong, he won't be able to win him back easily."

"I'm beginning to think you're only saying this cause you hate Salsa."

"It's got nothing to do with Salsa okay?" Mike objected. "As far as I'm concerned we don't need him. Look Lana I love your sister and I want the best for her. I just can't stand that bastard taking advantage of her."

"I love her too," Lana agreed. "Now if you can win her heart, your job is pretty much done. I'm still going ahead with the original plan. By the way if you upset Ema I'll kill you."

And Lana hung up.

"That's fine by me."


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Eggs

Law Plus Chaos Chapter Seventeen: Eggs

Ron shivered even from the warmth of the fire, hugging himself. His arms shook like a vigorous tree in a tornado about to crash. His eyes wondered to the locked door, then bowed his head in shame. "I've been useless all these years," he sobbed out. "It's all my fault, I DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED TO ME! I couldn't even give my wife a baby."

Ron knew he would not be saved whether he'd cry or not. His abductors left him to fend for himself as if they had a small amount of faith in him. Ron found it was the perfect time to cry and reflect on the troubles in his life. Dessie and Ron had done so much for each other, they both work, Dessie gave up her shopping addiction and Ron didn't need to steal anymore.

Ron's work was dodgy, but at least it was putting money on the table. They had been saving up for a baby for five years ago. Dessie had always wanted a baby, they had been trying since they got married, but no conception. Last year they had discovered the main root of the cause; Ron was sterile. Dessie managed to get pregnant in the end but it would never be his child. He knew he would feel awkward having raise a kid that is not biologically his, and would take a while to get over the affair but he wanted to be there. He wanted to hold Dessie's hand in labor. He wanted to be the good husband he wanted to be.

Naturally, it would be very difficult locked up in a flat in the middle of nowhere. No television, phone, computer or any fancy gadgets for convenience. Pushing his head deeper into his cushion, he stretched his legs out as his foot tapped the mattress. He yawned as he forced himself out of bed and tip toed to the fridge. He wanted to return to his dreams but he knew he had to eat something, even if it was only pork pies with an over-powering pepper flavor. He fancied some boiled eggs now he saw three eggs in the tray, but the room didn't have a cooker, oven or microwave; just a humble kettle plugged in next to the sink.

He wasn't sure if a kettle would boil an egg but he was gonna give it a shot. He picked up two and saved the other one for tomorrow.

* * *

For everything Pearl hates about Wocky, there was two traits she liked. She didn't like his whole gangster image, but loved his bravery and the way he treated her. She hated some of his habits like drinking and smoking, but she liked how she was able to tame him when he needed it. Pearl suggested Wocky to give up smoking so Plum wouldn't go mad next time she smelt tobacco.

"Are you going to Mystic Maya's party?" Pearl asked. "I'm sure the clan would love to see you again; that's what Mystic Maya said. She says she has a big announcement too."

"I guess I could come," Wocky said. "Is Maya getting married or something if she says something about some announcement?"

"I'm not sure," Pearl said. "She hasn't told me so it must be big; she usually tells me everything. You know I always wanted her to get married and have babies with Mr. Nick but he's engaged to my half-sister. Maybe it's for the best, only time will tell."

The bold words in today's newspaper lured Pearl's eyes into the article.

* * *

_**BEWARE: KILLERS ON THE LOOSE!**_

_Following the news of killer Diego Armando being released on compassionate grounds last month, last week it has been reported that over fifty prisoners have managed to escape jail including former Steel Samurai star, Matt Engarde. Many of the them were found within five days of breaking out, but there are still eleven confirmed to be out on the streets. All the prisoners were convicted murderers. Chief Gumshoe pleas the public to remain calm and report with any information they have regarding the missing prisoners._

_"We must get these criminals locked up," Gumshoe cried in the official statement last night. "These are very dangerous individuals who should have been executed a long time all need to work together to get them all back behind bars." Ron DeLite was reported missing days after the killers made their escape. Police believe he was kidnapped by Matt Engarde and Luke Atmey, who shared a civil relationship in prison. "DeLite's disappearance has made it even more vital to find them all as quick as we can before they kill again. New procedures are also needed to make sure they don't escape again."_

_Prison officers have been heavily criticized for sleeping on the time the prisoners escaped. One was even suspected of having an affair with them._

_The list of wanted people follows;_

_* Alita Tiala - Used mafia family for inheritance and killed boss._

_* Matt Engarde - hired an assassin to kill his rival._

_* Luke Atmey - A blackmailer/con-artist/murderer_

_* Kristoph Gavin - Mentally disturbed. Hacked into the justice system for years. Killed two men and attempted to kill a young girl._

_* Dee Vasqueuz - Killed colleague Jack Hammer._

_* Mimi Miney - Faked her death and stole her sister's identity. Used spirit medium to kill her former boss._

_* Lance Amano - Faked a kidnapping and killed a man to frame his lover._

_* Ernest Amano - Involved with lots of smuggling and murdering to years._

_* Jacques Portsman - Smuggler, shot his best friend._

_* Namow Latnem- Chopped up her husband for falling for another woman._

_* Edward Fartalot - Killed parents last year using gases._

_If you see any of these people report to the police as soon as possible._

* * *

"Loads of people escaped jail last week..." Pearl mumbled. The first couple of pages about the killers on the loose. Some of them which, Pearl vaguely remembered when Phoenix was a lawyer. Some of them were new names to her, but she still felt concerned that the killers could be behind them right now or crawling around them. "Alita's one of them."

"That newspaper got it wrong," Wocky said. "Matt and Luke have been out of prison for a while now. And I know Alita's been out longer than a week."

"How do you know?" Pearl asked.

"I've seen her around," Wocky said. "I saw her the night we were out with Matt in that club."

"Did she speak to you?"

"Yeah she did," Wocky said. He saw no point in lying. He didn't want to tell her, but since they both had brought Alita up it would have been better to just tell the truth.

"What did she say?" Pearl asked. "Did she do anything to you?"

"Gotta give her some money..."

"MONEY?" Pearl shrieked. "Give HER of all people money? She's given you pain and you wanna give her money."

"Pearl you don't get it?"

"Then why?"

"She's gonna kill you if I don't!"

Pearl gasped then remained silent. "You still shouldn't give her a penny!" Pearl snapped. "You should have reported her there and then. I'll give her a piece of my mind once I see her. The money you were gonna give Alita should be spent on your child."

"I don't want you getting hurt you know?"

"We've got loads of people to support us," Pearl said. "That's something Alita hasn't got."

"Whose gonna kill who?" A man behind them asked. Mike Blitz had been listening to their conversation.

"Uhm... sup Mike?"

"Just doing my job," Mike replied, confiscating Wocky's bottle, then consuming some vodka for himself.

"What stealing wives or dropping into people's private conversations?" chuckled Wocky.

"No my actual job, investigating... wife stealing doesn't apply today one cause the girl I wanna woo is single," Mike sighed. "Anyway I got some questions for you."

"What kind of questions?" Wocky said. "If it's about the car incident the other day, I'm not talking about it."

"Actually, I wanted to talk about Matt and Luke," Mike said.

"What about these Matt and Luke dudes?" Wocky asked, snatching his bottle back.

Mike sighed again. "You know who I'm talking about; the dudes you met in prison." Wocky looked at him blank and Mike asked again, "have you heard from Matt and Luke since they escaped prison?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I know you really get along with them so don't lie out of this one."

"Well I ain't seen them since I left prison."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure"

"Lying to the police is not a good thing," Mike warned him. "I will find out. Oh and was it you who shot Klavier?"

"It wasn't me if was my girl Pearl," Wocky answered.

"I swear it was an accident," Pearl squealed.

Mike tapped Pearl's shoulder and said, "good on you."

"Back to your wife stealing now," Wocky laughed.

"Watch it you!" Mike warned Wocky. "I can get you arrested for being cheeky."

"Yeah right!" Wocky muttered. "Why do you wanna know about Matt and Luke anyway?"

"Working on a case," Mike announced. "Dessie DeLite's husband has gone missing. He was kidnapped on the night after Matt and Luke escaped prison. We believe the two cases are connected."

"Damn really?"

"Yep," Mike replied. "One of the prison officers believes you Wocky, are working as their accomplice."

"Why would I wanna help kidnap her husband?" Wocky snapped.

"Well the prison guard thinks you wanted revenge on Dessie for setting you up, so you team up with the one person she disgusts the most and his lover to set it up."

"Surely his name is not Larry."

"Yes, you've been in some trouble with him have you?" Mike asked.

"He's dating my ex and he pushed me down the stairs."

"I taught Mr. Butz a lesson though!" Pearl said putting her fist up.

"Come to think of it," Mike thought,"your ex escaped prison too. Larry couldn't stop crying."

"He helped her! He pushed me down the stairs the day he helped Alita escape."

"I'll look into it ASAP Mike said. "After I've finished talking to Ema I'll help look into Alita and Larry's history. Anyway I'll see you later Wocky and Pearl," Mike said then walked up to Ema's apartment at the more upscale side of town with a bag in one hand and a watermelon scented herbal cigarette in his other hand. His mind drifted back to his conversation with Lana and how it ended on somewhat tense terms.

"If you upset Ema, I'll kill you." She had warned him. "And that's fine with me," was his reply, despite the fact that she hung up before he could even say it.

Truth be told, he always had a soft spot for the teenage scientist that always looked up to him in Europe when he said she could be his partner in investigation. She was always perky and full of energy. He could also tell she had a crush on him and he was banking on her having that old flame still burning somewhere inside of her as he went to woo her.

What he had heard from Lana wasn't all that pretty. Ema had changed a lot in the years he had not seen her. She was more beautiful, for sure by the pictures he was given. Yet he heard she was also jaded from apparently not getting into CSI like she had wanted. Ema had become somewhat bitter, eating snackoo's like there was no tomorrow. If he knew that she would get so addicted to them, he would have never given her that bag such a long time ago.

Before he knew it, he was in front of her door. Resigning himself to being taken, if this flirting worked, he knocked on the door after taking a deep inhale of his cigarette and letting the fruity scent out.

"Who is it?" came a muffled female voice.

Deciding to tease her a bit, he lowered his voice one octave. "Snackoo delivery for Ema Skye."

He heard the sound of someone walking to the door and grumbling, "That had better not be you fop or I'll..." whatever else she was gonna say was lost on her lips when she opened the door and saw him.

Mike's eyes glinted with amusement as a grin made its way to his face. "Hey Ema, miss me?"

He was ready for the hug she gave him.

"Mr. Blitz! It's been forever! How are you? Come on in we need to..." Mike put a finger on her lips as she started to say the words too fast for comfort.

"I'm fine and thank you for inviting me in." he told her, playing the suave gentleman as he went inside.

He heard Ema close and lock the door behind him as he looked at her place. It was clean, that was for sure. It was also full of scientific equipment. Her living room looked like a lab.

"Ehehehe...sorry...I wasn't expecting company today. If I knew I would've moved all this stuff." Ema said, blushing slightly out of embarrassment.

"You never change. Is that your kitchen over there?" he asked, pointing to a door next to a TV stand with a plasma screen on top of it.

"Yeah. There's also an ashtray there. Honestly Mr. Blitz, you really need to kick that habit. Non nicotine or not, that stuff will be the death of you." Ema said as she opened the door for him. "What's in the bag?"

Walking over to the kitchen counter, he turned his bag upside down, revealing a gallon container of chocolate ice cream and a dozen bags of snackoo's.

"Heard about your breakup from your sister. She wanted me to see if you were alright so I thought, 'why not just drop by for a chat while I'm here as well?'" He explained as he watched her grab a bag of the snacks with a scary speed before starting to munch them down.

"Yeah...Klavier was a real gentleman. I always thought of him as a fop, but a good person overall. He was sweet to me on our dates, but apparently I didn't give him what he wanted." Ema said, bitterness and anger lacing her voice.

"That would be?" Mike asked, grabbing the ashtray she pointed out to him and dumping a bit of the ashes of his cigarette in it before taking another breath of the addicting substance.

"Sex...I refused to sleep with him...then he goes and cheats on me with some big titted cow cat girl!" Ema said quietly at first, but eventually her voice rose up to shouting level.

"Heh." Mike knew this story all too well. Being the ladies man he was, he had seen and done a little bit of everything that did not require him to bow at a woman's feet.

"If I ever see that fop again I'm gonna punch him in the face!" Ema continued to rant before munching on her snackoo's at a wild pace.

"Simmer down there speedy. Let's just go towards the good times and try to forget about this 'fop'." Mike suggested, rummaging through her kitchen drawers before pulling out an ice cream scooper and getting two bowls before putting a generous amount of the ice cream in them.

"You're too sweet Mr. Blitz. You always put me first, back then." Ema said with a somewhat sad smile as she remembered her adventures of sorts in Europe.

"I'm still putting you first now." he pointed out as he led her to a sofa that was put up against a wall across from the TV stand.

"Yeah..." Ema said with a blush on her face.

'Such a troubled girl.' Mike thought as he sat down next to her.

"You must be Phoenix Wright," the woman spoke. Phoenix shook hands and said, "I'm Kay Faraday, Edgeworth's told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to you again," Phoenix said. "I see you haven't changed much."

"Yeah," Kay replied. She removed her scarf which was just a lighter shade of blue than her hair. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Phoenix grinned, then looked seriously asking, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Announcement

Law Plus Chaos Chapter Eighteen: Announcement

* * *

Trucy was rather pleased with her birthday present from her dad: a new best friend. Apollo didn't know why Phoenix couldn't just admit that he forgot to buy her a present and just introduced a friend to her. The new friend was called Kay Faraday. Her smile was just as optimistic as sunshine. Apollo was relieved that Trucy had finally found a new friend seemed nice. Phoenix thought Kay would be a calming influence on her. Apollo didn't exactly agree; it would take a miracle for Trucy to be calm. If Kay becomes a calming influence on Trucy, Apollo would eat his hair.

"Thank you for my present Daddy!" cried Trucy giving Phoenix a kiss on the cheek. "This is the best present ever!"

"You're welcome."

"Better get dressed in your best clothes," Phoenix told them. "It's Maya's party tonight. My friend Larry's gonna drive us there."

"Pearls said there was going to be a big announcement," Trucy told her dad. "Maybe she's gonna announce its my birthday too. What do you think the announcement is going to be?"

"I haven't got a clue," admitted Phoenix. "The only I can think of is something about burgers of Steel Samurai."

"Me neither," Apollo agreed.

"Ill third that," said Kay. "I hope it's a very good one."

"Maya is pretty unpredictable," said Phoenix. "She might say something that will shock the elders. They're very sensitive."

"Is that why they slapped you on the face for breaking that vase?" Trucy asked.

Phoenix remained silent then replied, "yeah. A very hard one too. Trust you to remember that."

"Where's Iris?" Apollo asked. "She seems to have vanished."

"Iris is at work," Phoenix replied. "Working in some shabby French restaurant with a disgusting guy!"

"I don't think you should say that about Mommy Iris' boss," Trucy told Phoenix.

He smiled, looked down on his drink and said, "it's the truth."

"The party is going to be fun," Kay giggled to Trucy, "don't you think that too?"

"Yeah it's going to be amazing!"

There was a saying that friendship was the greatest gift, something Trucy and Kay were going to prove.

* * *

The party was better than Apollo had expected. There was vodka being distributed around Kurain Village but Phoenix had been keeping an eye on Trucy. She had stuck with Kay at all times, just like Phoenix instructed her to do while they were in the car with Larry. They spotted Pearl running around trying to make sure everyone was behaving themselves for Maya's party. He turned his head when he saw Franziska von Karma sitting in the corner with a glass of wine. (He was more surprised she had no whip on her. Perhaps Pearl and Maya confiscated it for the night.)

"Hey Pearls come here!" Trucy called.

"Hi there Trucy," Pearl said, dashing towards her. "Mystic Maya's going to be so pleased you. Happy birthday to you too! I haven't got a present yet but I'll send it to your house tomorrow."

"Thank you," smiled Trucy."Pearls, this is my birthday present, Kay Faraday."

"She's your present?" Pearl asked.

"Well daddy forgot to buy presents for me again, so he got me a new friend. She's really nice!"

"Wow, Mr. Nick is so thoughtful," Pearl cried out. "Nice to meet you Kay."

"Nice to meet you too Pearl," Kay smiled, shaking her hand.

Maya stood up on the podium and tilted her head to the microphone. "Good evening everyone. Thank you for coming to my 26th birthday party. I've got two announcements, first of all I would like to say happy birthday to Trucy who is sixteen today."

"Thank you," called Trucy. She smiled and gave a curtsie.

"Now for the big announcement. I wasn't sure weather to do it the easy way to put it on facebook or announce it in person. In the end I decided to do it on my birthday..."

"What is it Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked. She jumped in excitement. "Is it a baby?"

"No," Maya said. "I am happy to announce that I am a very proud lesbian."

"Is that it?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah," Maya replied. "I love girls," she grinned.

Everyone was silent. All but one of the shrine maidens who gave Maya an applause. Then everyone else started clapping apart from some of the elders who crunched their lips. Pearl saw a couple of the elders, who were close friends with her mother, smiling and winking at Pearl. Where they thinking, what Pearl thought they were thinking?

"I would also like to say something too," Pearl said. "I'm not going to tolerate anymore silly or outrageous plots in this family anymore." There might not even be any plots, but Pearl wanted to make sure her opinion was out there to her clan. She lost her mother and aunt to the madness, she wasn't going to lose anyone else for it. "...Uhm," she ran out of things to say when Maya stared at her with wide eyes. "Let's make sure Mystic Maya enjoys the rest of her day."


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Namow Lantem

Law Plus Chaos Chapter Nineteen: Namow Lantem

* * *

Mike could have had a wonderful good night sleep tucked with Ema after a wonderful date. But no, Albert Salsa had to wake him up just to introduce someone to him. He gritted his teeth, feeling tempted to punch him. He didn't even give him time to put some outdoor clothes on. Seething at Salsa, who was dressed in an orange suit and bright pink leather boots up to his knees. Not just any old boots either; they lit up in the dark. His cowboy hat, decorated in sequins glistened from the lights of the boots.

"Would you care to explain why you've taken me into a deep forest at two o'clock in the morning?" asked Mike, gritting his teeth, although he'd like to know what made him think what he was wearing was a good outfit.

"I already said, " Salsa replied. "I need to introduce to someone." Salsa was also humming to himself as he tiptoed into the forest hearing nothing but the birds singing and the owls howling.

"You can at least tell me who?"

"I can't say who just yet," Salsa whispered, then hushed. "It's a surprise."

"This better be worth it," Mike muttered, still growling his teeth at him.

"Sadly it's not Ema Skye in case you're fantasizing about her."

"Damn!" Salsa just had to rub it in his face.

"You won't believe your eyes."

"I don't plan on sleeping with anyone either." Mike had a feeling Salsa was going on about a hot lady he met in the club.

"Mike, this is strictly business. I've got everything under control. I've got a plan B in case my epic plan A to lock Klavier Gavin goes wrong."

"Our Plan A actually," corrected Mike. He didn't want Salsa claiming all the credit. "And it was Lana who started the plan." Mike got out his torch, since Salsa was shaking his torch about too much. His torch was larger, thus Salsa was able to find his way. A man was standing in the middle of a cottage. By the way he dressed, he seemed to have been a butler. His uniform blended in with the dark when Mike lowered his torch.

"Good morning gentleman,"the man said. His tone was deep. He sounded like a gentleman of business. Salsa smiled as if he recognized the man's voice.

"Hey Shelly DeKiller how are you?" Salsa said.

"Very well thank you." DeKiller bowed and asked, "What brings you gentleman up at this hour?"

"I was going to introduce Mike to a friend of mine."

"Not popping round to see your godmother?" DeKiller wondered, "she makes exceedingly pies."

"That's exactly where we were heading to," Salsa said, grinning. He tilted his sunglasses as he asked, "what about you Shelly?"

"I'm on quest for blood on behalf of Mrs. DeLite," he announced.

"You mean Mrs. DeLite has hired you?" Mike asked. He was positive that this was more than just a pure coincidence.

"Indeed," DeKiller said. "It is quite beneficial for the pair of us. I've always liked to kill Mr. Engarde for his unforgivable betrayal. Atmey on the other hand, still owes me money. I am also going to send her husband home: dead or alive."

"Well that sounds cool. Good luck on that." Salsa said, approaching DeKiller to shake his hand.

"Thank you," DeKiller said. "Unfortunately I have no time to chat. I bid farewell." And Shelly DeKiller walked away, blending with the night.

Salsa looked at Mike and said, "Okay now let's go in." Mike nodded and followed him into the cottage. As they walked in they could see fur all over the place and cats sleeping in harmony. "Pussies galore," Salsa whispered to Mike. "You like that don't you?"

"Not the cat version," Mike spat.

"Hey Namow," Salsa called. "It's me."

"Watch it!" a croaky voice called. "You're going to wake the cats. Oh..."

A woman had walking in, wearing her white gown, contrasting to her chocolate skin. She held a knife in her hand, but lowered it when she saw Salsa's face. "Albert! So nice to meet you."

"This is my friend Mike Blitz," Salsa announced.

"Hey," Mike said, wondering why Salsa had forced him to meet serial killer, Namow Lantem.

"Would you two like some pie?" Namow asked.

"I'm okay thanks, I'll have some tea though," Salsa replied as he removed his sunglassed.

"What about you Mike?"

"I'm okay thanks,"

"You know where Luke Atmey and Matt Engarde are hiding don't ya?" Salsa asked.

"Oh yes," Namow answered with a grin. "They were foolish enough to trust me." Funnily enough, Mike thought Salsa was foolish for dragging him out of bed to visit a killer.

"Maybe you can tell us," Mike said.

"Jacques Portsman said he visited them. He and Matt used to be good friends he says."

"Great another of the killers who just escaped jail." Mike yawned watching one of the cats throwing up in the sink. This was no way for a cat to live, it wasn't rocket science. Since Namow had brought him up, he had to ask her, "do you know where Portsman is..."

Namow said nothing but grinned as she gave Salsa his tea.

"You're silent, you've done something to him haven't you?" Salsa said.

"Maybe I did," Namow whispered, "but maybe I didn't"

"What have you done to Jacques Portsman?" Mike asked, trying to cut the chase.

"I turned him into pie and ate a bit of him," Namow admitted.

Salsa spat his tea out laughing, splattering on the cat that being sick. Mike had nothing else to say other than, "... Why?"

"He kicked my cat, Ribbon!" Namow barked. "Served him right the little pest."

"That's not a legit reason to eat somebody," Mike said. "Let alone kill."

"Do you want to be in my pie then?" Namow asked grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"NO WAY!" Mike shouted. "Let's go!"

"Hold it Mike!" Salsa chased him. "She can help!"

"We should hand her in," Mike snapped, cold and clear. "I can't bare to have her walking around eating people."

"You gotta watch what you say about Nomow," Salsa warned him. He managed to get Mike to stop running by holding his arm.

"Why? She's dangerous she needs locking up!"

"Dude, you could have been killed."

"You could have been killed too,"

"I know her, she's my mama's best friend." Salsa roared. "I know she's crazy, but she's my godmother for a reason. She is a great ally to my family. She gave my bullies diarrhea."

"Do we have to bring your family life into this?"

"Oh whatever!" Mike sighed. "The point is Mike, you do not mess with her in anyway. She's an expert in romance!"

"Yes," laughed Mike clapping his hands. "That's why she flushed her husband down the toilet."

"That's why you don't mess with her or her cats," announced Salsa.

"The woman is a freak show," Mike said out aloud. "She's not going to help us. If anything she'll make things worse."

"Listen here Mike, you said that you were prepared to get your hands dirty for the truth and for peace."

"Yes I stand by that still."

"Namow has harmed her enemies many times before, but she loves her allies so much, she'll do the dirty work for them. Give her a chance, she's actually helping you."

"Handing herself in will be a great help."

"Just go back and listen to her," Salsa muttered. "Please?"

"Namow has about a million cats in that den of hers," Mike brought up.

"There is plenty of room in your car so maybe we can offer some of them a safer place." Salsa said. "She's had some of them cats for ages. She don't need all of them."

"Maybe we can get her to make a deal with us," Mike thought. "It's not nice for her or the cats to be living in such a junk room." He took a deep breath, wishing he could go back to see Ema.

Salsa tapped his back and told him, "now don't worry Mike. Once everything is sorted you can go home."

"Yay," boomed Mike. "Let's go back in again."

"Hello again," Mike said as he walking into the cottage. "Sorry about earlier, just a little tired."

"It's okay," Namow said. "I scare everyone in prison."

"Hey Namow, Mike and I got a proposal for you," Salsa told her.

"Nice what is it?"

"You help us catch Luke Atmey and Matt Engarde and lock Klavier Gavin in jail and in return, we'll help put your cats in a safer environment and give you a nice place to live," announced Mike.

"That means I'll have to say goodbye to all of them?" Namow asked. Mike could see a tear floating in her eye.

"Yeah," Mike said. "Sorry..."

"But they'll have a happy home and they'll still be able to chill out with each other," Salsa rambled on. He wrapped his godmother around his arms and continued, "They'll make new friends and some might even be stars."

"I'll miss them so much!" Namow wailed.

"Okay Namow don't cry," Salsa begged. "One day you'll realize it was the best thing to do."

"My words exactly," Mike said.

"I'll help you,"she sobbed out finally. "I'll send all of the Portsman pies to Luke Atmey's shelter. So it looks as if Luke made the pies. You two shall help me."

"I promise we will Namow," Mike and Salsa said together.

"Albert you were always a good boy inside," Nawmow smiled. "But whatever you do, don't report DeKiller," she warned the two men. "He's helping us out a lot."

"We won't," Mike promised.

"And one more thing," Namow said. "Before I forget. Do you guys know the Kitaki family?"

"Of course we do," Mike quickly responded. "Why?"

"I've seen their son, Wocky bring some of his friends over to have a party," Namow slipped out. "They very wild and loud when he's around. I know it was Wocky cause seeing Little Plum carrying him around in the pram."

"Well, thanks for the info," Mike said.

"It's a pleasure."

He was pleased that tonight wasn't a complete waste of time, they now had extra help in his investigations and his quest to protect Ema from harm. Despite all this, he wasn't sure that Lana would approve. She will kill him if he fails, but the chances of his failing seemed to be light years away unless Salsa messes it up.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Deep

Law Plus Chaos Chapter Twenty: Deep

Trucy waited until Apollo had fallen asleep to leave her home. Phoenix was out somewhere and Iris was at work. She received a text message by Wocky asking if she and Apollo were interested in partying at Matt's place. Trucy replied yes, even though she never told Apollo. She could feel it in her bones that he would one-hundred percent say no. So off she went, taking the key to the house with her. Once again she was daring with what she wore: a black mini-skirt, red corset, and high heels to match. At least Apollo would have her trusted Mr. Hat around.

She had severe trouble walking down the steps with her high heels. She was worried about a lot of vain things such as her hair, or if her shoes broke or what to do if she had any funny looks from the guys. These heels were from her future step-mother, Iris. Almost falling down the stairs five times made her wish that she had worn flat shoes.

Needless to say, she was relieved when she reached the ground floor. No more steps for a while. Trucy knew she could walk fine in heels on a flat ground. She knew she would need lessons in walking in heels. She eventually met Wocky in the car park.

"Hi Wocky," she said as she approached him. "I'm excited for tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah," Wocky said. "Is Apollo coming?"

"Apollo didn't want to come," said Trucy. "Apollo's still shaken up after what had happened. He's not ready to go out yet."

"Guess it's just me, you and Machi going to Matt's place tonight."

"Where's Pearl?" Trucy asked.

"She's gone on a trip with Maya," Wocky told her. "She's not back until next Monday."

"You look nice today," Machi said smiling.

"Hi Trucy, you going somewhere?"

"Oh hi Kay," Trucy shouted. She held onto her heart, took a breath then hugged Kay. "You have me a shock there. Your hair looks cool tonight," Trucy complimented on Kay's blue curls. She faced the boys and said, "Wocky, Machi this is my new friend, Kay."

"Nice to see you Kay." Machi bowed as he shook her hand.

"Yo!" Wocky gave Kay a high-five.

"Nice to meet you two," Kay said scratching her neck. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to Matt's house," Trucy told her.

"Who's Matt?"

"He's Wocky's friend," replied Trucy. "I met him while we were having a nights out once. We got on really well, we almost kissed."

"That's cool."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing wrong with me at all."

"So how long is this party going to last for?"

"A long time."

"Define a long time."

"Till 6am."

"That's a long time, shouldn't we let your dad know?"

"He wouldn't let me go if he knew,"

"He'd be worried if we don't tell him were you're going."

"Just relax, we'll be safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Trucy looked behind her and asked, "Are you excited Machi?"

"Yes, very much."

"It's gonna be fun all round, do you know how many people are going Wocky?"

"No," he replied. "Matt said there would be lots of people. So I don't know. The car's over here. I borrowed pop's old car."

"It's a pretty cool car," Kay said, impressed with nostalgic appeal of the car yet have a modern touch to it at the same time.

"Hop in guys," Wocky demanded as he opened the doors to the car.

Forty-five minutes later, they had arrived to a cottage in the middle of the forest. Lying on the doorstep was Matt Engarde himself. As expected he had a crate of beer next to him. Trucy peeped through the cottage's window and saw lots of guests inside and outside. As the car doors opened, the smell of tobacco and drugs filled the whole car, and they hadn't even been in for five minutes. "That's weird," said Wocky. "None of the cats are about."

"Hello guys!" Matt had dressed up well, his fringe hid his scars and the bronze suit nearly blended with his hair. He flashed his teeth and leaned against the car.

"Where are the cats that belonged to that mad old witch?" Wocky asked.

"The mad woman gave them all up for Mike," Matt replied. "He kept two of them and got his girlfriend to try and home the cats."

"To Mike Blitz of all people?" Wocky chuckled.

"Yeah, he met up with her for a threesome with Mr. Salsa."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Wocky almost jumped out of his chair.

"You know what they're both like?" Matt said. "Mike would screw anything and Namow is a mental woman."

"Yeah I see what you did there."

"And who's this sexy chick?" Matt asked looking up Kay's skirt.

"Kay Faraday," said Wocky.

"Why Hello there," Matt purred. He licked his lips, moving his head near Kay's blue hair.

"Uhm... hi..."

"You know how to impress a friend Wocky," Matt told him, patting his shoulder. "We've got lots of good guests inside," Matt added, "you'll all enjoy yourself here."

"Is Luke in there?" asked Wocky.

"Nah." Matt shook his head and spat on the floor. "He's fucked off somewhere."

"Guess we'll see him later,"

"Yeah."

"Trucy, I need a word with you in private."

"Okay," said Trucy as she stepped out of the car.

"I'll be there in a minute, I'm gonna park this thing somewhere." Wocky locked the door and drove near the trees.

"Will Trucy be fine?" Kay asked.

"Course she will," Wocky repllied, smiling. "Matt won't hurt a fly."

Meanwhile, Matt had led Trucy into a bedroom. He had locked the doors immediately after they both entered the room. Trucy was quick to notice the modern style and bright red furniture. "Nice room," said Trucy.

"Thanks," Matt said. "Why don't you sit down on the bed."

Trucy had a feeling that Matt was going to kiss her. She wasn't sure what would happen, but the jiggling in her stomach felt there was an invisible fire in the room. As she was instructed, she sat on the bed. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked. She watched Matt remove his blazer and undo a couple of his buttons. He pounced on the bed and glared at her. "Sorry, did you not hear me?"

Matt chuckled. "Oh I heard you well. It's just I know your father very well."

"Really?" Trucy gasped. She leaned her head closer towards Matt. "You two are friends?"

"Not really," Matt admitted. He began to tickle her neck. "But we did have a nice conversation."

"About what?"

"Just a general manly talk." He lay on his bed, stretching his arms out and shook his hair. "He's an alright dude, you're lucky to have him as a father. Even though he got both me and my boyfriend in jail."

"What did you do?" Trucy asked. The curiosity about Matt suddenly increased from the minute she stepped into his room to that very moment. She felt like the princess surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves.

"I hired someone to kill my rival."

"How come?"

"Because, my rival had bullied me all my life. He made me feel worthless, but I wouldn't stop chasing my dreams just because he had the same ambitions as me."

"Why couldn't you have just made up with each other?" Trucy wondered. "It would have been much more easier."

"I tried to once," Matt said. "He threw me in a bin for it. My rival and I had been in a war for many years, and I decided it was time to make it stop."

"Then you met Luke?"

"I met him about a week after I was sent down." Matt told her. "We didn't get along at first, but one day we had to share a cell and things just clicked. And eventually we were partners."

"So what's it like dating a guy?"

"No difference to dating a girl."

"It's nice to get out you know," Matt confessed, then roared with laughter.

"Out where?"

"Jail, not easy when a lot of people are out to get me." Matt went below the bed and reached out a bottle of whiskey. "I miss the old days like these."

"So what do you think of me?" Trucy asked. "It's kinda clear that you trust me."

"You're pretty," Matt grinned. "And very reliable. You wanna do it?"

"Okay," Trucy said. "We've got nothing to lose."

"It would be best not to tell ya dad."

Trucy was right. They did end up kissing in the end.

~.~

"Where's Trucy?"

Phoenix's angry voice woke Apollo. His footsteps were as loud as his fists flying around the doors. Phoenix didn't need to shake his shoulders to wake him up. Apollo was struggling to open his eyes and yawned.

"Isn't she in her room?" Apollo mumbled.

"We've looked everywhere," replied Phoenix. "She's not here."

"Really?" Apollo yawned again. "Are you sure she's not hiding."

"We are very sure she's not hiding," Phoenix snapped. "Any idea where's she's at?"

"With her friend perhaps, she should be home soon."

"It's midnight, we've been searching for her for half an hour. The door has been left open."

"Feenie some of my stuff are missing!" cried out Iris.

"What's missing?" Phoenix shouted. Apollo had never seen Phoenix so mad.

"My red high heels, my make-up bag," Iris confirmed. "Maybe Trucy wore it."

"She's gone out partying," Phoenix said to himself. He glared at Apollo and asked, "any idea where?"

"With Pearl?"

"Pearls has gone on holiday with Maya," Phoenix roared. He removed his beanie and buried his head in his hands. "I've gotta found out where she is! She might be dying."

Apollo had also never seen Phoenix squeal so much before.

Phoenix grabbed his phone out of his pocket and placed it near his ear. "POLICE! ... YES um hi Gumshoe my daughter has gone missing! ... WHAT YOU'VE FOUND HER WHERE? ... PARTYING WITH MATT ENGARDE! ... GET HER OUT NOW! ... HALF AN HOUR! OH GOD WHERE IS THIS PLACE? ... Okay, I'll be at the station."

"They found her?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah she was parting with that SCUMBAG MATT ENGARDE!"

"Any chance Matt as in the one with the scar on his face?" Apollo asked. "I never liked him."

"Yeah," Phoenix sighed. He punched the table, and then Apollo's stomach. "YOU KNEW MY DAUGHTER WAS HANGING ROUND A MURDERER AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?"

"I didn't know he was a murderer okay?"

"Have you read the newspaper?" Phoenix roared. "He's a wanted man!"

"Damn!"

~.~

"Hi Kay," Trucy cheered as she hopped around the room. "What's with the serious face?

"Trucy, it's time to go," Kay told her straight up. Her tone was sharp and agressive.

"Is it?" Trucy asked with a disappointed smile. "I wanted to stay here all night."

"Mike said the police are going to be here soon."

"Who's Mike?"

"I work with him and he's your dad's friend."

"I wanna party all night," Trucy repeated herself.

"I'd like to too but it's time to go." Kay was strict and pulled Trucy with her arm.

"Why?"

"Cause the police are coming any minute and we'll all get arrested."

"Really?" Trucy shouted.

"Yeah and Mike is gonna drive us home?"

"Ah, you've found Trucy," Mike said as he saw the two girls on their way out. "Take her to my car, I'm gonna find Wocky." Just as he said it he saw Machi and Wocky walking around the room with cans of beer in their hand. "Hey!" Mike called as he leaned against the wall next to Wocky.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" spat Wocky.

"You know it's a stupid thing to lie?" joked Mike. He just loved rubbing mad people the wrong way.

"Stalking me isn't cool either."

"Shut up and get in my car!" Mike demanded.

"No you can't tell me what to do," Wocky roared.

"Why?"

"I've already got my own car and anyway, I didn't do nothing wrong!" Wocky growled.

"You put your friends in danger and chill out with criminals and you say you're doing nothing wrong?"

"They're my friends," Wocky hissed.

"You should learn the difference between your fake friends from your real friends, and don't bother mixing them up either."

"Shut up I'm having fun!" Wocky announced. "I'm not taking shit from someone who had a threesome with Namow Latnem and Salsa!"

"... where did you hear that from?"

"Matt."

"Well it's not true... Just go in my car before the police arrive," Mike whispered in a serious tone.

"As if any police officer is going arrive," laughed Wocky.

"They will, I just rang them!"

"You cunt!"

"Don't fight Wocky, it will make things worse," Machi begged. Just as Wocky's fist was about to crash in Mike's face, Machi counted his arm.

"Yep we're going to have have to run!" Wocky said with a look of concern.

"Follow me guys," Mike announced. "We might be able to get home in time." Machi, Wocky and Mike all walked out of the party and Wocky was anything but impressed. He felt his perfect night out was ruined by mike, again.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!"

A large group of police officers had surrounded the area. Loud sirens scared the birds away and two men stepped out of the black car. One was Gumshoe, the other man was someone who Mike had seen around. A man named Lang who was as fierce as his intentions where. His blond spikes stood out from the torch lights.

"Where do you think you're going Blitz?" Lang asked Mike.

"Aww we were just heading home," Mike sighed.

"Well you guys can wait for a while," Lang told Mike. "And what are them kids doing here at this time of night?"

"Beats me," Mike answered. "I was just about to take them home."

"They can stay in the car, you can help me with the investigation." Lang told them. "We got questions for them anyway."

"You guys gotta wait patiently in the car for me," Mike told them.

"Listen up everyone, there are killers on the loose and they are in this area." Gumshoe roared. "Everyone get on the floor right now!"

Nothing happened. Lang held his pistol and fired it on the roof.

"Anyone who does not cooperate in the next 10 seconds will be arrested!" roared Lang. "NOW GET ON THE FLOOR!"

Everyone apart from a rowdy crowd got down and they were escorted by the police. "Search all the rooms," Lang announced. "Check the kitchen Mike!" Lang ordered. "Gumshoe examine the bedrooms! The rest of you ask everyone questions. Feel free to arrest anyone suspicious."

"That was just where I was going to go!" Mike said as he walked into the kitchen. "I think the kitchen is the only place we need to investigate."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Lang responded.

"Look what I've found," Mike shouted as he walked into the kitchen. Matt Engarde soaked in red with his face covered in pies. A seashell card with writing stood out on the bloody floor. Mike bent down to see it. In cursive writing, the card said:

_Pleasure doing business with you Luke._

"We'll also need to check the pies too," Mike said.


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Shock

Law plus Chaos Chapter Twenty-One: Shock

"Why are you packing your stuff for?" asked Trucy. Her stomach jumped, and her back bounced upon the wall. "Where are you going?" she stuttered again. She was startled by Apollo's movements and they seemed to be far too hasty for his own good. She didn't want him to go, she'd had almost nobody to keep her company. She flicked her hair, rolled her skirt up to see if he would notice.

"Moving in with my dad," said Apollo who had all his stuff packed. and on his back. "I think it's the best thing to do. To spend some more time with my dad." Apollo faced the wall when Trucy's skirt shrunk.

"No it isn't."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I'm grounded and I need some company."

"Like I said I need to spend more time with my father. He's helping me out on a case."

"I'm going to be all alone for the next few weeks."

"No you won't," replied Apollo. "You'll have your dad and Iris."

"No list of boyfriends, no partying, no getting drunk."

A pause of noise and then Apollo said, "I think it's exactly what you need."

"You should be supporting me!" shouted Trucy.

"I think one boyfriend is more than enough anyway."

"Nothing went wrong," Trucy defended herself. "I had a fantastic time."

"You could have been arrested," reminded Apollo. He despised seeing Trucy in such a state, the sooner he left, the more time she could spend to recover.

"Arrested for what?" Trucy seemed to be completely oblivious about last night. "The police arrived cause they wanted to arrest Matt."

"You don't have any idea how serious this is don't you?" Apollo glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" giggled Trucy. One minute she was panicking, next she was angry, or giggling then returns with a vicious cycle. "I'm grounded for two weeks and Daddy will get over it."

"You were partying with a killer!" Apollo grunted. He dropped his luggage and screamed. "More than one actually, Matt was murdered last night, Luke's been arrested for it."

"Matt's dead... That can't be true."

"Well it is," Apollo announced in a more colder tone. "Never liked him anyway."

"You can at least show some respect for the dead."

"He could have hurt you maybe even killed you."

"Well he didn't!" spat Trucy. "He liked me Apollo."

"You can't be serious."

"I am because I slept with Matt!" Trucy announced it like a prostitute with no remorse. it wasn't the sister he adored anymore. "You're just making this up to just to wind me up because I can't remember what happened last night." Apollo very truly wished this was the case.

"I really wish you were lying about sleeping with Matt," Apollo muttered.

"I wish we were never related now!" Trucy faced the wall and refused to look at him. "I wish we never met."

"My dad's waiting for me, bye." Apollo held his head down and scurried his way out. The door slammed in time with Phoenix's fist on the wall.

"That's four months you're grounded," announced Phoenix.

"Shit!"

"And another," Phoenix shouted again.

"Why is it three months? Don't tell me you were listening to me."

"I heard every word of it!" "And I'm disgusted by the way you're reacting right now. You slept with a killer and pushed your brother out the house and there's not even any remorse in you. That is not the daughter I knew and love. You worried the hell out of us and you're just acting like it was an amazing. Tell me, why are you being so out of character lately?"

"I... thought it was fun."

"What makes it fun?"

"Being the center of attention."

"For all the wrong reasons."

"I guess I just got owned."

"Yeah, you got owned big time."

"Five months of freedom down the drain."

"Look Trucy, everyone was worried sick about you. I was screaming the whole place down and Iris thought we had a robbery." Phoenix felt like a tear had leaked out of his eye. "It was the first time in my life since Iris' trial that I had a panic attack so severe. "

"Will I still be able to do my magic shows?" asked Trucy. She couldn't really think of anything else to say. Her apology was stuck in her throat.

"I guess so," said Phoenix. "And you're allowed out in town, but you have to stick with Kay or Iris at all times. If you do make up with your brother you might only be grounded to two months again. Am I being fair?"

"No, I'm only joking Daddy you're being more than fair." Trucy had finally noticed how awful her judgment was with alcohol. She massaged her forehead, knelt her head down and wished she never had said them horrible things to her brother. She wanted to chase Apollo right now.

"Iris will have talks with you later. For now why don't we see what's on TV?" suggested Phoenix. Trucy nodded and reached out for the TV remote.

A gang of police officers slammed through the door. Without a care in the world, Lang marched inside held Trucy against the wall and handcuffed her without another word. He tossed her to the police as if she was a piece of meat being thrown at a wolf.

"What do you think your doing?" Phoenix shouted.

Lang turned, grinning he said, "I'm arresting her for the murder of Matt Engarde."

"Lang is it?" Phoenix said. "Edgeworth's mentioned you a couple of times. Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"I'm innocent!" Trucy squealed.

"Nobody is innocent in this world, lady!" Lang roared.

"YOU LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!" Phoenix shouted as he followed Lang and the others to the police station.

*~.~*

Apollo didn't know. His eyes were beginning to droop. He was fighting with himself to stay awake. He couldn't afford a wink of sleep, thanks to Wocky's firm belief he was set up and Godot's belief Trucy killed Matt. In an ideal world, he would straight away have disagreed with both of them. It was the spur of the moment that he chose to accept to defend Luke, and they haven't met properly yet. Although he had heard some good words about him from Wocky.

The case was now a double murder. Matt's death bed was nothing more than murderer pies. Apollo yawned, stretched his arms out and stared at all the court records. Apollo asked himself why he took on this case when he knew he was going to lose it. The answer; he wasn't so sure. In fact he didn't have a clue. Wocky and Godot were sitting on the table when Apollo received a phone call from Ema. He always knew her as a moody madame, but her tone though the telephone represented rage flooding his ears.

"So what's going on Ema?" Apollo asked.

"Bad news is bad," Ema muttered, her clattering teethe could be heard from the phone. "Lang's arrested Trucy, and they're questioning her."

"... What?"

"They're wasting their time. Atmey turned Jacques Portsman into pies, Matt found out and killed him for it. CASE CLOSED."

"I heard Ron DeLite was related to the case as well." Apollo wanted to rage, but right now didn't seem like the right time. Just how his dad taught him to be; smooth and calm. He expected Trucy would be suspected, but it didn't make the news sink in any deeper.

"DeKiller spotted Ron around the area Matt was killed. Also the secret location to serial killer, Namow Lantem. But she's gone too, Mike's been re-homing her cats and he's kept two himself. He gave me their kitties."

"That's nice." Apollo was pleased to have one nice comment of the day.

"How is a serial killer on the loose nice?" Ema snapped.

"I didn't mean that I meant the cats," Apollo said.

"Oh..."

"What are they asking Trucy?"

"They're asking her about what happened in the bedroom and if there were any arguments.I gotta go now, they just told me to turn my cell phone off."

"I don't think we have a chance at proving Atmey innocent of murder," admitted Godot as the call ended.

"Luke never even showed up last night," Wocky responded to Godot. "It couldn't have been him. I've met him in prison and he's really nice. Not as bad as everyone made him out to be."

"It's pretty pointless defending him," stated Godot. "Even if he's found not guilty he'll still be thrown back in jail."

"But he's my friend," Wocky said.

"I know," Apollo said. "And we're going to get to the bottom of this. Dad, what do you mean defending him will be pointless? If it wasn't him then we've got to find out who is. So any news on detective Blitz?"

"He didn't catch Shelly De Killer," confirmed Godot. "However, he managed to get a statement from him. Here it is:

_I has hired by the delicate beauty, Mrs. DeLite to snatch her husband from Mr. Atmey. When I met him, he confessed to holding DeLite hostage and refused to hand him over. Mr. DeLite was tired up in a bed with harsh scratches on his back. I have heard that Engarde had escaped jail, and that he was assisting Atmey. he then gave me an offer I couldn't refuse, he would let me kill Engarde for an offer of $1000 to take home to Mrs. DeLite. He also gave me a letter, written by Mr. DeLite to send to his wife. After killing Matt, I tried contacting Luke with no response. I hunted around to see if Mr. DeLite was around, but no success."_

Apollo read it twice and showed it to Wocky. With no hesitation, his eyes rolled an he objected, "Luke wouldn't just let Matt get killed like that. De Killer is working with Mike."

"Really?" Apollo asked. "You think that Mike guy is behind this?

"Well Mike was a gangster," added Godot.

"He still is," Wocky shouted. "I'm sure of it! I hate him. He tried to split my parents up and he's always stalking me."

"He didn't seem that bad when he was over," said Apollo.

Godot finished his coffee and said, "Trucy was in the room that night. If we can prove Trucy killed Engarde then we'll have a case."

"No." Apollo shook his head. He knew he had to disagree. "She doesn't have a motive."

"She shagged him for the money then killed him and dragged his body to the kitchen."

"If that was true, Trucy would have blood on her clothes, but she hasn't."

"How do you know she didn't have any secret clothes or changed them?"

"She used Iris' stuff and came home in them."

"Are you sure it's Iris' clothes?"

"Yeah," Apollo replied. he hated to admit but Godot had made good points. "Iris said some of her clothes went missing and Trucy came home wearing the clothes."

"Apollo," Godot's voice became slow and his tone lighter. "As much as you don't want to hear it, Trucy could have killed Matt."

"Just because you don't like doesn't mean you have to frame her. Wocky what time did you see Trucy leave Matt's bedroom?"

"I dunno dude," replied Wocky. "It some sometime between nine and ten."

"The autopsy report said he died at 11:30 pm."

"Close," Godot said. "But no cigar." Just as Apollo thought he had convinced him. Looked like he still had a lot to prove to his dad. "Trucy could have still knocked him out."

"She was hanging round with Machi at 11:30," Wocky confirmed. "Trucy followed Machi to the forest."

"It wouldn't be that hard to get defend Trucy," Apollo admitted. "If we're lucky she might be released without charges." He decided he was on Wocky's side. As much as he would love to agree with this father, he just couldn't. He will never believe Trucy was a murderer, no matter how hard the evidence.

The phone vibrated in Apollo's jacket. He picked up his phone in a split second as if his life had depending on it. "Hello, hi Ema what is it?"

"Trucy's been released without charges. I'm driving her to your dad's house."

"Great news," Apollo cried out. All the tension had seemed to vanish when he heard Ema's voice. "Tell her I'll see her in a bit!" As the phone call ended he punched the air and said,"Trucy's been released without charges. She's coming round now. Maybe she can help with the trial tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're going ahead with this?" Godot asked. "Can ya do it?"

"Can I do it? Yes I can!" Apollo roared with enthusiasm.

"Even if Franziska Vonwhippingburg is the prosecutor tomorrow?"

"...Maybe." Apollo knew that Godot was hiding a smirk, slurping his millionth cup of coffee. "Thanks for being a moodkiller dad."

"My pleasure son."

"My pops is like that with me all the time," said Wocky.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Chess Part I

Chapter Twenty-Two: Chess Part I

"It's a big day, I've given you 3 cups just in case!" Godot announced. "There's enough coffee for everyone of us, especially for me."

"You know too much coffee can kill you?" Apollo asked. "I haven't known you for very long and I don't want you to just die on the spot."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Fox News this morning," Apollo replied. "More than ten cups a day can be fatal."

"Well it's a lot of bullshit," said Godot. "I used to have over 500 coffees a week and I'm still alive."

"Just make sure you save some for everybody else, okay?

"Sure." Godot didn't seemed too pleased after that.

Atmey's trial attracted a lot of unwanted press and Franziska attracted a lot of unwanted nerves. Salsa being the judge of the trial had bound to make this trial become a mess. The court room was filled today, and Salsa had just finished a packet of crisps and passed it over to a bailiff. He was also carrying a wooden box. Not a big one, and not a small one either, but it pipped the attention of the room. Everyone stood in silence as if they were in a school assembly.

"You may all sit," Salsa told them. "Now the court is now in session for the trial of Luke Atmey. The charges are as first degree murder, cannibalism, kidnap, blackmail and escaping prison is that correct Miss Von Karma."

"Yes, Your Honor," Franziska answered. "Completely accurate. " Like the previous trial, she was smug and Apollo knew she would vow to defeat him in court as if it was a personal battle. She was the court-room diva, if things didn't go her way, drama would explode.

"Good," Salsa said. "By the way it's My Lord, not Your Honor. I can't even let ladies with you get away with that one."

Apollo and Trucy had to battle the temptation to laugh. Franziska looked annoyed and whipped Salsa. After all, Franziska still had her whip and she was not afraid to use it in front of anyone. She even whipped Maya for falling asleep, so if her assistant is getting whipped today: a whip is guaranteed for everybody. The strange thing is Maya didn't even seem to bothered being whipped so much. She yawned and then smiled. Apollo saw Phoenix laughing next to a man with a less satisfied man in a maroon suit.

"Your statement please Miss Von Karma," Salsa requested.

"Yes, My Lord. Luke Atmey was a well known wanted fugitive. Eight years ago he was convicted of blackmail and murder. As soon as he escaped, he returned to his dirty habits and killed fugitive Jacques Portsman and turned him into pies with the help of Namow Lantem and hired De Killer to murder Matt."

"And I thought Ijizzin Mipants was insane," Salsa interrupted. "But today's defendant is something else."

"You seem impressed My Lord," Luke told Salsa. "I've always been surrounded by envy because of my amazing talents."

"Well you've failed," Salsa said. "Cause we caught you. And you're dumb enough to plead not guilty."

"Because the charges put against me are insane," Luke admitted. "I would never eat a human."

"Twenty years ago, you said you could never kill anybody!"

"What I said twenty years ago has nothing to today," Luke snapped. He closed his eyes and glared at Salsa.

"You Lord, I have some evidence to prove he's a blackmailer," Franziska announced. "Maya, pass me the letter. Thank you. This letter was written after Atmey's first escape addressed to Mr. Apollo Justice."

"That letter sounds familiar, pass it over," demanded Salsa. He got the note, read it with care and gasped. "Wow, this is the same letter used in the Kitaki vs DeLite trial. I don't know how you got this, but I think it's very important evidence that the defendant is a blackmailer." He banged his gavel and looked at Apollo. "Apollo, were you blackmailed by the defendant?"

"No I wasn't blackmailed. My friend asked me to defend him."

"You're an interesting guy," Salsa said. "I don't know anyone who would defend their own blackmailer. He dated the guy who raped your sister."

"Raped?" Apollo whispered to Trucy.

"I said I was raped so they could drop the charges on me," muttered Trucy.

"I wouldn't whisper anything here," advised Godot. "It might get leaked."

"Do you think Luke Atmey is innocent?" Salsa asked.

"This is a trick question," Godot said. "See how Franziska is smirking."

"No..." Apollo admitted. "But he didn't kill this time. He was set up."

"Okay," Salsa said. "Now we do have a list of witnesses, lets see for the defense we have Trucy Wright, Wocky Kitaki and Machi Skye and for the prosecution we have Detective Ema Skye, Mike Blitz, De Killer. Mike and Ema are still in bed. I'm assuming they're having sex for breakfast. They've handed all the statements and evidence to Miss Von Karma, have they not?"

"They've handed all the evidence and statements last night," confirmed Franziska.

"The only witness present in court today is Trucy," Salsa said, scratching his head. "I really want this trial to be over by today. Since I had a feeling a lot of the witnesses were not going to show up, I collected all the statements, photocopied them and make them into a booklet with pictures of the evidence and information. The jury will have time to read the booklets later while making their verdict. For now we will call Trucy to the stand."

"For the sake of the Courts Records, state your name and occupation," Franziska requested no nicer or meaner than before. Her face was frozen and lacked expression.

"No!"

"Now is not the time to be a rebel," Salsa advised.

"Now is the perfect time to have some coffee," Godot announced. "Here Apollo have the rest of this."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Drink it for my sanity and for the sake of making this trial better."

Apollo didn't know how coffee would improve the trial, but he had to drink the overpowering black liquid weather he liked it or not. So he had to drink coffee while Trucy was being a pain in the neck at the trial stand.

"Where's my coffee?" Salsa asked.

"You're not getting any," Godot announced. "All the coffee belongs to me and I'll decide who to distribute the coffee to. You know me My Lord: coffee is my life."

"The court thinks you should get a life."

"I have one thanks."

"Just give me some FUCKING COFFEE!" Salsa roared.

"Since no one is going to listen to me I'm gonna go," said Trucy. "I think I might go shopping."

"OBJECTION!"

"Okay Franziska no need to scream. You're not a lead singer of a hardcore metal band."

"This foolish coffee talk is foolishly disturbing this foolishly foolish easy trial. The defense is surrounded by fools."

"Guys just calm down!" Apollo screeched. He was about to say it was more like a jungle then a courtroom then realized that he made the loudest and strangest squeal. At least he got the trial back to business. "Trucy, get back on the stand. Dad give Salsa some coffee and Miss Von Karma please stop whipping everyone."

"NOBODY TELLS FRANZISKA KARMA WHAT TO DO!" Everything Apollo said only fueled her anger. The flying whip was her fury and slashed Apollo's jacket. He fell with his coffee flying in mid-air. The cup splashed onto the cravat of the gentlemen next to Phoenix. When Apollo got up he saw the man standing there, holding his cravat and horrified with the stains on his jacket. He couldn't blame him; the suit looked expensive.

"Sorry sir," mumbled Apollo.

"How dare you throw coffee at Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska shouted even madder than ever. This time when Franziska had another anger fit, Maya was holding her arm trying to stop her from causing harm.

"Man this is getting so tense," Salsa said as he chuckled away. He clapped in no intention to stop and he was cheering on Franziska. "Hey Godot are you gonna throw coffees?"

Salsa was left gob smacked with cold coffee on his face. It would have been too bad to let all this coffee go to waste so he agreed to share the coffee to everyone.

The whipping ceased. Maya confiscated the whip from her and asked Franziska, "are you okay?"

"No, this trial has just been one foolish event after another."

"Now that things have all settled down, I think we may proceed back to Trucy. How ya doing sexy?"

"Excuse me My Lord, I'd appreciate it if you don't call my daughter that. It makes things very awkward for me." Phoenix stood up and looked a little shook up.

"Very well, sorry Nick."

"Thank you," said Phoenix as he sat down.

"We've wasted so much time now we should go back to basics. Carry on Franziska."

"Your name and occupation, Trucy Wright."

"My name is Trucy and my occupation is being AWESOME!"

"That's awesome!" Salsa shouted.

"You're proper occupation please?" Franziska muttered.

"It is my proper organisation. I occupy myself by being awesome. I flaunt all my skills and get help with my magic panties."

"Prostitute?" Maya asked.

"NO Aunt Maya you silly thing," Trucy replied. "You do make me laugh sometimes but I'm a magician from the Wright Anything Agency."

"Then why didn't you say you were a magician the first place you fool?" Franziska asked.

"Cause bitches like you need to lighten up."

Nearly everyone chuckled in the room, perhaps they believed what Trucy said was true.

"That's not a laughing matter," announced Franziska. "You are in a courtroom not a theatre."

"Trucy can you please confirm that this statement belongs to you:

On the day of Matt's death I met up with Wocky, Machi and Kay and drove to the cottage in the woods where they lived. Matt came over to us and asked for me to have words with him alone. He lead me to his bedroom where he complimented me. He kissed me then raped me and I walked out the room with me. I had to act calm as I walked out the room with him. That was the last I saw of him. Luke never showed up to the party.

Are you happy with this statement? "

"Yep," replied Trucy.

Trucy was hands down lying about being raped. He could see it and he knew it. Phoenix knew she was lying too because he was there when she confessed to sleeping with him.

"Is there anything you want to change in this testimony while you have the chance?"

"No."

"After a long delay, you guys may now cross examine the witness."

"What happened when you were in the bedroom before you were raped?" Apollo asked.

"He offered me alcohol, he sat me down on his bed and laid down next to me. We talked about things and then he kissed me."

"What did you talk about?"

"Matt talked about himself and his relationship with the defendant. He started wrapping his arms around me and said that he was bullied at school by his rival and then he had to end it by hiring someone to kill him."

"Did he mention his rival's name?"

"No," said Trucy. She shook her head and continued, "he never mentioned his rival's name but he did say my dad knew him very well."

"The case was nine years ago," Franziska announced. "The victim was Juan Corrida."

"So Engarde wasn't lying for once," added Salsa.

"ZVARRI!" Luke jumped out his chair and shouted in rage. "The child is a traitor! She lies! That fool is wrong! Matt only loves me! He would never cheat on me! She lies that little slut!"

Apollo was torn. If he took Luke's side like he should do as a lawyer, he would hint Trucy as a liar. In this situation, Trucy was fibbing. He couldn't bring himself to betray his sister.

"Hey Luke, if you don't wanna die, don't insult your laywer's sister?"

"But Trucy is lying!" Luke whined.

"How do you know?" Salsa asked. "You were hiding DeLite the night everything happened."

"Matt is my lover, he would never do that to me."

"He just did."

"Damn you all!" Luke cried out.

"We have plenty of evidence and statements but only one witness," Salsa said.

"Lots of invisible evidence indeed," Godot thought out aloud.

"I thank Miss Wright for being the only witness to pluck the courage to speak out. The court advises if you think someone is a murderer to avoid having sleeping with him or her for safety reasons. Did they ever find Mr. DeLite?"

"He is dead," Franziska announced. "He was a good husband and will be missed."

"Objection My Lord," Apollo snapped.

"You rang Apollo," Salsa said.

"How do you know he's dead?"

"Cause he would have been found by now."

"Maybe the defendant moved him while he was away from the cottage. That might be why Luke was away to hide Mr. DeLite from the guests."

"You make a very good point Apollo," said Maya. "But you're not really sticking up for Luke. You're hinting he might have killed Ron and it kills your theory Luke was framed."

Judge Salsa frowned like a child who lost his toy. Salsa stared at the ceiling. He turned to the jury and asked, "members of the jury, what is the verdict for Atmey? Is he guilty or not guilty of 1st degree murder?"

"The jury feels we can not reach a verdict at this present time."

"Very well," Salsa said. "Thank you for your time."

"So what does this mean My Lord?" Luke asked.

"You will receive your verdict," vowed Salsa. He pointed at Luke and tapped the table. "No matter what happens, you're guilty. Weather you killed your lover or was set up: you're guilty. Still everyone is mixed in this case. There is strong evidence that you were set up, whilst your previous crimes and De Killer's statement contradict it. We all agree that you are an insane monkey."

"Why thank you, My Lord."

"That wasn't meant to be a compliment," admitted Salsa, "but at least you are grateful."

"JUST GIVE HIM THE GUILTY VERDICT HE DESERVES!" Franziska roared throwing her whip at the judge.

"My dream has finally come true," announced Salsa.

"That's not something to be proud off!" Franziska snapped. "YOU SHOULD FEAR ME!"

"Calm down baby," Salsa whispered. "We will get a verdict. And since we really need to get it over and done with I have decided the verdict to Luke Atmey ...will be decided over a game of chess."

"...What?" Apollo asked. "The verdict will be decided over a game of chess?"

"Yes," replied Salsa. He banged his gavel and announced, "The prosecution and the defense will play a game of chess to determine the verdict and Atmey's fate. If Apollo wins Luke will be found not guilty and will be thrown in the loony bin. If Franziska wins, he will be found guilty and beheaded."

"I'm not good at chess..." Apollo muttered. He knew he was going to lose, and Franziska was most likely an expert in chess. Luke was getting sent down either way, but he disliked the death penalty. Having his family supporting him made him feel more comfortable facing Franziska in trial. He finally saw that she wasn't so scary as she wants to be.

"So when do you guys wanna play chess? Should be do it now or tomorrow?" Salsa asked.

"I think tomorrow will be the best option," said Apollo. "I haven't really played chess before and need practice."

"Objection!" Franziska smirked as she said, "But Salsa, you promised me in the prosecution lobby a verdict will be delivered today. I want it now!"

"I've got it!" Salsa shouted as he waved his hands in the air. "Tonight at eight, Apollo and Franziska will play chess to determine Luke Atmey's fate. We are gonna do this in this very courtroom. Feel free to bring all your friends. This is the trial of the year! You may all go, but be back at 8 P.M sharp!"


	24. Interlude Insanity Or Death

_Interlude: Insanity Or Death_

"I want you to win," Godot told his son. "I know you can. I don't care about Atmey. I want you to wipe that smile of Miss Whippingburg's face." Godot grinned as he spoke. Slurping what was left over from the coffee. "I'm gonna be saving some for tonight. I'll save the best blend for you. If Franziska pisses you off, feel free to throw coffee on her face. Knowing her she is going to cheat."

"How do I know if she's not cheating?" Apollo asked. "I don't get chess at all!"

"That's why I'm teaching you," Godot announced.

"I'd get disqualified if I throw coffee at her," Apollo reminded Godot.

"How do you know?" Godot asked. "I would laugh so much. Mia would too. I'm getting Pearl to channel Mia tonight. So she can see her step-son serving justice."

"Well I am Apollo Justice."

"Ha! I know you are," replied Godot. "Just listen to me and I will help you wipe that smile of her face. For your defendant it's insanity or death!"


	25. Chapter Twenty Three: Chess Part II

Chapter Twenty-Three: Chess Part II

For Luke Atmey this game of chess would be one of the most important things of his life. All that stood in-between this fate was Apollo, Franziska and a chessboard. Tonight's game was not for slackers. Once the game started there would be no lifelines, no hints, no gimmicks. Chess was a board-game that had survived for centuries. It was a test of wits, tactics and strategy. It would have been the first time in Los Angeles court that the verdict would be decided over a game of chess. Perhaps the first time in any court that the case would be settled over a game of chess. It could be professional suicide for everybody taking part. If they did something like this all the time the justice system could have a serious scar in the faith by the public.

The courtroom was packed. There were even a couple of camera men in the room. Luke Atmey stood in the defense chair, helpless and alone. No matter what the verdict, the criminal genius was going down. The game of chess will mean everything to him. If his lawyer won, he would spend the rest of his life in a detention center made especially for the criminally insane. If he lost, he would lose his life and rejoin his lover. Maybe it was a one way ticket to Hell but if Matt was there, it would be paradise: not Hell.

Everybody was all hyped up for this trial and rather interested that the trial would be going ahead in this way. Luke was guilty: no matter what. Still, Luke always admired chess so at least he'll be getting entertained before he gets sent down.

The chessboard was all set and everything was ready apart from the contestants: Apollo and Franziska. The pair of them were still talking to their colleges and avoiding all contact with each other until the match.

Judge Albert Salsa walked up to his podium and stood on top. He banged the gavel until everyone was silent. "Can everybody rise and put your right hand up." Everybody stood up and raised their hand. "Now repeat after me, I solemnly swear that I will not provoke the trial in any way. If I am to break this vow, I will accept the consequences."

_"I solemnly swear that I will not provoke the trial in any way. If I am to break this vow, I will accept the consequences_."

"I will behave just like how I should do in any normal trial," Salsa continued. "I will remain silent at all times to ensure the game is fair and square."

_"I will behave just like how I should do in any normal trial. I will remain silent at all times to ensure the game is fair and square."_

"Thank you," Salsa announced. "You may now all sit. I would like Mr. Justice and Ms. Von Karma to sit on the table with the chess set please. While these guys take their seats, I feel I must explain a couple of things. You guys will wonder why it's all had to come down to this. I will tell the truth. Only one witness showed up to the trial, all the other witnesses failed to turn up. We wanted to get a verdict by today and the jury felt like the couldn't deliver a verdict until they did the trial again and drag the witnesses along. Just not my style, I like things smooth, swift and exciting. I'm sure most of you agree that this trial has been exciting and will only get even greater. I mean this is the first time this court has ever had to sort a verdict out like this. There's danger and there's risks, but that's what makes this trial so unique. We have two of the best attorneys on the table, we have a criminal mastermind, and of course the paparazzi and the wonderful crowd here."

Salsa paused and drank some water. "Now before the game begins, I feel we should run through the basics of chess. Chess is a board game designed for two players. There are 64 squares arranged by an 8 by 8 grid. Each player has sixteen pieces: a queen, a king, two rooks, two knights, two bishops and eight pawns. You have to checkmate the king."

Luke thought it was one of the most intelligent speeches Salsa had ever spoke. Luke assumed that he had ripped it off by _Wikipedia_.

"Now for the pieces can do. The king can move one square in any direction it wants. The rook can move any numbers of squares but it can not leap over pieces. The Bishop can only move diagonally but can move in any number of squares it wants to. The queen is the most powerful piece of the game; she can move where she wants. The only piece that can leap over pieces is the knights, they move to form an L shape. And the pawns can move forward to any free square. There are plenty of special moves and illegal moves in chess, but I'm not going to go through them. There are many ways to play chess, I'm not gonna run a time limit but I'll let the players have a break at every half hour. The game will end by submission, or when all the pieces from one player are checkmated. The whites always play first. Since that's you Apollo, the game will begin as soon as you make your move. I ask that everybody in the room remains silent."

Apollo moved the pawn from the right forward. Franziska moved the pawn from the left. This was the beginning of the end of the trial. Apollo tried his best but he had a feeling that Franziska was going to tear him apart on the chessboard, but he wasn't nervous anymore. He was starting to get into the hang of it. All the practicing with Godot was paying off.

As he got into the game, Franziska had taking two pawns and a knight. Apollo had only only checkmated one of Franziska's pawns. The night was still young and he had plenty of time to catch up. Franziska had just wiped out the last of Apollo's knights. She smirked and leaned her back against the chair. Apollo stared at the board and noticed that the queen was in front of the pawn. Now he had a choice, to lose a bishop or to take Franziska's queen. Every piece was important and then he remembered what his father said: wipe that smile of her face. Franziska had abused the queen throughout the game and he had a feeling that she had swiped a few illegal moves with the queen.

Franziska had her eyes set on the bishop: it was her next target. So Apollo moved the pawn forward, swiping the queen. Franziska looked horrified. She glared at him whilst her whip got out. She shamelessly whipped Apollo. In return he threw the rest of his coffee at Franziska's face. It was an instant reaction which he couldn't help. At least he knew his father would be pleased that he threw coffee at her. He turned around and saw Godot absolutely delighted. There was a woman next to Godot laughing besides him, resembling Pearl: Mia channeled by Pearl.

"It looks like the defense and the prosecution could do with a rest," Salsa said. he banged the gavel down and announced, "the game will be paused for fifteen minute interval. Refreshments will be made available in the lobbies."


	26. Chapter Twenty Four: The Tip Of A Knife

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Tip Of A Knife

She didn't mean to disappoint Mia or Godot, but Pearl wanted to see Wocky. Since Matt's passing, Wocky's face had been rather sour.

Pearl dogged Wocky's steps as he stormed forward to the car park. He hurled himself at the wall, staring at mid-air. Pearl sighed. Leaning against the wall, sliding down to the floor. She looked up: it felt like midnight, an active breeze and black sky.

A friend dead, another accused of his murder. Both were dangerous criminals but that wasn't how Wocky saw Matt and Luke. He knew they were crazy, but they helped him escape prison fair and square. He didn't have to knock, he could just walk to them and they'd listen. The press branded them as monsters, but to Wocky they were just ordinary people. He knew his opinion would be disagreed on, but he met them in jail. Everyone was on the same in prison; they were sinners told to make atonement.

"You've been quiet," Pearl said. "Are you upset about Luke and Matt? You should have showed up this morning. The trial wouldn't have turned into that mess."

"Shouldn't you be there too?"

"I told them I had to see you," replied Pearl. She held onto his hand asked, "Has Alita contacted you lately?"

Wocky shook his head and closed his eyes.

"That's good. Hopefully she'll get locked up again soon."

"Then she can shut up about the money I apparently owe her."

"I heard that!" Heaven's gone and Hell was here. There was everything to fear. Alita tiptoed along the lines. She bowed, then walked like a ballerina dancing the time of her life. "How's my money coming along?"

The cheeky bitch, thought Pearl. Alita emerged from the shadows demanding money like a prostitute. "Go away you're getting nothing!"

"Oh little slut," Alita sighed. "I have to kill you if Wocky doesn't give me the cash."

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!" Pearl yelled.

She flashed a knife. Alita dragged Pearl onto the floor and sat ontop of her. The silver was pointing at Pearl's neck. Her arms performed a routine of moving the knife up and down. Everything was silent, except Alita who released a laugh most foul.

"Now are you scared of me, little slut?"

"You're the one who should be scared," Wocky roared. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed at Alita. "I'm really gonna kill you now."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones," Alita murmured. "Words can't hurt me like they hurt you. Your face is so ugly is funny. You're not even gonna shoot me cause you know your precious little Pearl won't like you killing. What's the matter Wocky? Will I break your heart? I know its pretty much dead anyway."

Wocky's gun hit the floor. The tip of the knife was close to Pearl's brain. Alita was enjoying it like a child in the candy shop.

"Typical of you Wocky," Alita said. "Always cowering out on the last minute. I'd be so mean to just kill Pearl right now. She's so dumb and naïve." Alita played with Pearl's hair and asked, "do you know how Wocky treated me?"

"He treated you like a princess," Pearl said. "You threw it back in his face."

Alita sighed. She lifted Pearl's head up and showed her the red scars around her neck. "These scars, I got these from Wocky."

"YOU LYING BITCH!" Wocky roared again. He picked up his gun and said, "YOU KNOW WHO GAVE THEM YOU!" He still held the gun, aiming at Alita, but he didn't shoot. He had to wait for the right time. He didn't want to accidently gun down Pearl.

"He used to strangle me once a week." Alita's voice of cruelty melted into a soft gentle accent. A voice, Wocky knew was fake and hoped Pearl didn't fall for. "He tried to get back me lots of times since I escaped Prison. He even lied about Larry beating him up. I guess he blackmailed you into beating Larry up, didn't he? He always loves to act hard cause he's too chicken to walk the walk if you get what I mean." Alita hugged Pearl and moved the knife away. "You don't have to suffer the way I did."

"Alita..." Pearl whispered. She pushed herself away. She stared at the floor and her eyes wandered to the tip of the knife. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise."

"I'm sorry that you're a filthy liar!" Pearl pushed Alita who gritted her teeth and tried to stab Pearl. Alita just about missed Pearl who slid under her and ran to Wocky.

He pulled the trigger and heard screams.

It didn't come from Pearl.

It didn't come from Alita.

"You two should be careful next time," Alita announced. "You're both alive for now. I'll now be wanting that money by next week."

"Your words aren't gonna change anything," Wocky snapped. "You're still not getting nothing from me."

"I'll make sure of it too," vowed Pearl.

"By the way Wocky," Alita laughed, "you're a dumbass if you think that Luke and Matt actually wanted to be you're friends. They only used you to get back at Dessie and they gave that retard Ron to me. They were playing you the whole time and you fell in their trap. Well they're both screwed so I guess it don't matter anymore. Still its hilarious how you fell for it. Have fun looking after that ugly child of yours!"

"Where have you hid him?" Pearl asked.

"As if anybody's gonna find him." Alita faced Pearl and before she went said, "I threw him in that river near Harazuka temple. So cute watching him drown."

She ran out of the park laughing without a care in the world.

Running out from the shadows was Godot. He was out of breath and covered in blood. "You guys okay? What happened to you guys? "

"Geez Godot what the fuck happened to you?"

"Thalassa was asleep and I can't wake her up," he stated. "I just can't seem to wake her up no matter how much I try."

"What's with all that blood on you?" Wocky asked. "Imagine how Apollo's going to react."

"Blood?" Godot asked. His voice became faint as did his expression. "I can't see any."

"You can't any?" Wocky snapped. "Its all over you. Its on your hands and everything!"

"Wocky," Pearl said, tapping on his shoulder. "Mr. Godot's site isn't perfect: he can't see red very well. We'll have to check Miss Thalassa to see if she's okay."

The three of them went over to the other side of the car park and saw Thalassa laying hopeless on the floor. The red puddle and wounds near the heart was enough for Pearl and Wocky to know Thalassa was dead.

"She's dead isn't she?" Godot asked.

"She's defiantly gone," Wocky said.

"Poor Apollo," said Pearl. "He's only just been reunited with his real parents and he's just lost one already. This is so sad."

"Any idea who did this?" Godot asked. He knelt over Thalassa's body and touched her cheek. "I heard Pearl screaming not long ago. Whoever tried to harm you could be the killer of my son's mother."

"One of my crazy ex-girlfriends named Alita," Wocky replied.

"Any chance she dates a man named Larry Butz?"

"Yeah," Pearl said. "How did you know?"

"When I was in prison," Godot said. "Larry smuggling some instant coffee into the prison for me. Since last year, he's always gone on about a girl named Alita. He spoke non-stop about her. Sometimes I wished he would shut up."

"He helped her escape," Wocky said. "I know he did. Anyway Godot shouldn't you be at the courtroom thing?"

"I left during on the intervals," replied Godot. "I walked away satisfied cause Apollo threw coffee at Franziska's face."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Godot. "It was hilarious. I'm glad you didn't show up in court, the trial is bonkers."

"I ain't into chess anyway," Wocky said. "I would have been board and left."

"Larry always seemed to be nice," Pearl said. "We need to find where Larry is hiding Alita. I'm going to call the police as well. We should have done that by now!" She held the phone by her ear and requested for the police. "Hello, sorry for disturbing you guys at this hour but there's but Alita's just killed Miss Thalassa! She told us that she has drowned Ron too. You gotta get to the car park near the courtroom as soon as you can. Okay! Thank you Mr. Dick, get here soon."

"I guess I'll have to go into court this time," said Wocky.

"I know you don't want to go to court, but you'll have to this time."

"Pearl's right," Godot said. "And don't be surprised if I get arrested for her murder."

"Mystic Maya isn't answering her phone," Pearl gasped. "I'm going to try Mr. Apollo... his phone is switched off. Mr. Nick should answer his phone... Hello? Mr. Nick?... Oh its you Iris. ... Uhm, Mr. Polly's mother has been murdered and we know who did it. It was Alita, she said she drowned Ron in the river in Harazuka. I needed Mr. Nick's help on something. ... Yeah we called the police, I'll see you at the station."

"The trial is still going ahead," said Pearl. "The police should be coming soon."

Gumshoe walked onto the park with police officers and investigators behind him. Gumshoe was carrying his son, Copper in his arms. "The police are here!" Gumshoe announced. Copper burped and spat on his father's coat. "Sorry guys I had to bring the baby into work this morning. Maggey's working at night and we couldn't afford a babysitter. You guys know what to do, I need to go and sort this little monster out."

"Alright guys?" Mike asked. "So you guys seen Alita?"

Pearl nodded. "She says Luke handed Ron over to her and she drowned him."

"Looks like we're onto something," Mike said. "You guys think Alita killed Thalassa?"

"I know she did," Wocky said.

"Did you see Alita do it?" Mike asked.

"No," replied Wocky. "We didn't know anything about Thalassa until Godot came covered in blood thinking she fell asleep."

"Why don't you arrest me?" Godot asked. "You all want to arrest me anyway. I can see it in the papers, _killer set free to kill again_."

"Well I don't," Mike admitted. "But that attitude is not going to help you clear your name. Its not good for Apollo either."

"Okay guys any clues yet?" Gumshoe asked. He held Copper in his hands who drooled onto his coat.

"One of the guys are checking the security cameras right now," Mike told him. "Also just been told by Wocky and Pearl that Alita was here. They suspect fugitive, Alita Tiala is the one we're looking for."

"That's good," said Gumshoe. "But I'm afraid we'll have to arrest Godot."

"Already?" Mike said. "Shouldn't we spend more time investigating?"

"I've got to pick up Maggey tonight and get Copper asleep," Gumshoe said. "I'll leave it to you and Ema."

"What do you think, Ema?" asked Mike.

"She's had lots of severe stabbing," said Ema. "Looks like it could have been more than one person."

"Not just Alita?" Pearl asked.

"She looks like she's been dead for no more than half an hour. The killer must have silenced her by trapping her mouth with her veil. She was stabbed near the legs first then the killer made it's way to the arms, then after the final blow removed the veil and stabbed her in the heart."

"This is awful," Pearl said.

"When did you hear the screams?" Ema asked.

"We heard it when Alita was about to stab Pearl," replied Wocky. "... fifteen or twenty minutes ago."

"It couldn't have been Alita then," Ema confirmed. "If Pearl or Alita didn't scream then it must have been Thalassa if you were the only people in park."

"Oh man," moaned Wocky. "Alita is the only one I can imagine killing her."

"Do you anyone who could help Alita?" Ema asked.

"I know who helped her get out of prison," Wocky said. "Larry Butz could have killed her."

"Makes sense," said Mike. "Larry was fired yesterday for being caught with dirty pictures of Alita. He was last seen that evening, at the casino at 11:00 A.M."

"So where has he been hiding Alita all this time?" Ema asked.

"We have to investigate Larry's address for any clues," said Mike. "After you get some sleep Ema, go ask people you know from prison about Alita and Ema."

"Sure," sighed Ema. "Apollo's mom dead, and his dad's been arrested for his murder... Great. How are we suppose to tell him this."

"Good news!" Mike shouted. "They found Ron. Don't worry: he's alive."

"That's good," Pearl said. "So it looks like Alita was lying about Ron."

"Alita lies about a lot of things," Wocky said. "I'm gonna go home now. You coming? Mama won't mind you sleeping over."

"Okay then, I will."

"Ema, I've just got another call from the police," Mike told her. "They've arrested someone else for the murder!"

"Really?" Ema said. "Who?"


	27. Chapter Twenty Five: Chess Part III

Chapter Twenty-Five: Chess Part III

"The game is almost over," Salsa hissed. "I have never dealt with trial so full of drama and tensity. Each player has thier king alive. The kings have lost all their army. This has been a great game, my money's on Franziska."

"Nice to know," Franziska said. "I will win this game and justice will be served."

"The game's still young," said Apollo. He looked around, where did his dad and girlfriend go? They were nowhere to be scene. Why did they vanish at this important stage of the game?

"Okay guys, let's go back to the game," Salsa told them.

Franziska moved her king forward, and Apollo moved his to the right. They both repeated their moves. It was getting to the point where he wanted to give up. Trucy looked very tired. He didn't know what time it was, he knew it was late. Come to think of it, Apollo was feeling the pressure of exhaustion too.

A large thump on the floor. The crowd gasped and the cameras clicked away. Trucy collapsed. She was hurled over the corner of the room. Apollo jumped off his seat and lifted his sister. Her forehead was burning and her eyes where shut.

"Trucy are you okay?" Apollo asked in a hurry.

No response.

"We'll have to take her to the hospital," Phoenix shouted.

Apollo lifted Trucy and carried her out of the courtroom. Phoenix exited court.

"The defense has resigned from the game. Which means Franziska wins the game," Salsa banged the gavel and gave a harsh stare at Luke. "Luke Atmey, the court has found you guilty of all charges set against you: two counts 1st degree murder, cannibalism, escaping jail, assisting people to escape jail, and kidnap. We might have to add another count of 1st degree murder if Mr. DeLite is found dead. You are a man with criminal intentions, you are a danger to the public and a traitor. The court finds you'd be better off dead. You will be hung in five hours time. This case is now over!" Salsa banged the gavel one last time and everybody was on their way to leave.

A police officer marched into the room. Grabbed Franziska by the arm and said, "Franziska Von Karma, I'm arresting you for the murder of Thalassa Gramarye."

"What!" Maya gasped. "Are you mad?"

The officer handcuffed Franziska and continued his words. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Franziska was took away in the back of a police car with Maya following them.

Nobody won.

* * *

"FRANZISKA?" Ema gasped.

"Yeah." Mike sighed and returned his phone back into his pocket. "Why would they want to arrest her for Thalass'a death? She was in the courtroom."

"There's a possibility that she could have hired someone to do it," Ema thought. "I finished writing the notes down on this murder scene. I should get an autopsy report ready for the morning."

Mike's phone rang again. He picked it up, and saw Lana's name pop up. He answered without any doubt. "Hey Lana. Why are you ringing me at this time, I'm kinda busy right now."

"Ema's not in bed," Lana said, "Where is she?"

"She's with me," Mike replied. "We're working on a crime scene together. Her friend's mom just got murdered."

"What a tragedy," Lana hissed. "Still it's good that she's in good hands with you... for now."

"I'll pass her over to you if you want," Mike offered.

"I just wanted to speak to you for now Mike Blitz if that's okay." Mike knew Lana was telling her this with a smile curled onto her lips. "That little plan of ours, I've got everything we need locked up in my office. I really wanna kill April right now, but I got a feeling it's best to wait until the relationship with Klavier and April soars."

"I think pateince is a good virtue," Mike told her. "I'm going to have to interview April about Alita Tiala tomorrow so I guess I can press on her for some information."

"Not that sort of pressing."

"Of course not," Mike replied. "Don't be so silly."

"I'll see you later than." Lana hung up.

"What did Lana want to speak to you about?" Ema asked.

"She was asking about Christmas presents," Mike lied.

"I'm looking forward to Christmas this year," admitted Ema. "This is gonna be the first good Christmas in a long time."

"I'll make sure you have a lovely life," Mike promised. He wrapped his arm around Ema and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Not even her perfect ambitions prevented Franziska from landing in this cell. They confiscated her whip, and took away her confidence. Confined in the detention center, she felt worthless. She was afraid to let her family down. Tarnishing the reputation of perfection was a distaster for her. If her father was still alive, he would have no doubt disowned her. She didn't deserve to be disowned either, because she didn't murder anybody-she swore on her father's grave.

Franziska fiddled with her hair and sighed. Tears rolling down her eyes for the first time in years. Her head hurt. She couldn't believe how easy it was to feel ashamed. Her perfect world had been disturbed.

The way she was treated as if she was some kind of monster was foolish. She could really do with a hug right now, she thought. At the same time, she didn't want anybody to catch her crying again. Not Maya. Not Egdeworth. Not anybody.

"Franziska, you okay?"

It was Maya's voice. No doubt about that. The silly fool was skiving her duties in Kurain just to see her.

"What are you doing here you fool?" sobbed Franziska.

"I came to see you," Maya said. "I'm sorry they did all this to you. It's one of the most foolish acts of all time and the police officer is a foolish fool. See what I did there?"

"You're a fool for copying me."

"They say imitation is the best form of flattery?"

"Foolish phrase?"

"Cheer up okay, I've got everything sorted."

"Cheer up?" Franziska spat. "How can I? I'm in this foolishly cold cell, in these foolish building in this foolish... and I'm probally the most foolish one out of everybody." She cried even harder. Maya held her hand against the glass, wishing she could just smash it and hug Franziska.

"Hey it's okay," Maya whispered. "I'm here for you. No one can hurt you."

"What do you mean?" Franziska widened her eyes. She pinched her own shoulders with both hands.

Maya annonced, "When your trial comes up, I'm gonna be your lawyer."

"You fool!" Franziska gasped. "You have no experience."

"My sister's been a good defense attorney, and I was the assistant of Phoenix Wright, I think I have plenty of experience," Maya explained. She grinned throughout, as if she knew what she was doing. Franziska thought Maya had no idea what she was doing, and had gone madder than ever. "I've even got this..." Maya held a golden pin from her pocket. Franziska knew what it was: it was a lawyer's badge.

"Did you take the exam?" Franziska asked.

"No," Maya confessed, "I stole it from Nick. That's why Kristoph raped me. He thought I was going to give it back to him."

"Why did you steal it from him?" Franziska questioned Maya. "Stealing is a crime."

"I didn't want Phoenix to give up, so I took it and used it as a treasure for all the good times we shared."

"You fool," Franziska muttered. "You could have thought of better ways to cherish them memories of that fool." All the crying had turned into small giggles.

"At least your smiling now." "You know I love you and no fucking court is gonna send you down. I've even asked Judge Salsa to be the judge."

"Why that fool?" Franziska sneered. "That fool can't judge to save his life."

"Cause he always lets the females out and he knows you're innocent so it works," Maya replied. "Salsa has a crush on you, and that detective that's dating Ema does too. So they'll defiantly help you out."

"I don't want that foolish Mike Blitz helping me out," said Franziska. She looked away and faced the floor.

"Why not?"

"He slept with my ex-wife," Franziska told Maya. "He ruined my marriage and that fool touched areas of me that he shouldn't off."

"Was he good?" Maya asked.

"...Only my fool, Maya Fey."

Maya didn't get the clear response she was expecting. She smiled, then winked. "I'll think I'll have to take that as a yes."


	28. Chapter Twenty Six: Unexpected

Chapter Twenty-Six: Unexpected

The sound of the ocean was just a doorstep away. The moon was sleeping and the sun wide awake. Standing on a white balcony was Alita and her former cellmate, Lana. They had just reached their hidden location and were grateful no police stalked them. The two of them didn't expect to meet each other at a murder-scene-to-be.

Alita and Lana found each other interesting, but didn't expect to stay in touch after leaving prison. Now they had become overnight partners-in-crime. For the two of them, time had been frozen. They could relax and stare at the ageless sea.

Lana passed Alita a cup of tea. Alita accepted and held the cup with her hand. "Thanks for your help last night Alita," Lana bowed and shook Alita's hand. "I appreciate your support."

"You know I'm always happy to help a friend," Alita said.

"Men are all a waste of space. I can make it better so you won't have to worry about money or men at all," Lana assured Alita. She held onto her scarf and flicked it on her head.

"How would you do that?" Alita asked. "I'd find my life very diffulcult without a man or money."

"I'd kill you."

"Oh Lana," chuckled Alita. "You're full of cruel jokes. So last night you said you teamed up with Albert Salsa and Mike Blitz."

"They're not just the only people, I've had a quick deal Kristoph Gavin."

"Ironic," Alita reasponded. She patted Lana's back and contunied with, "since you're trying to frame his brother for murder."

"By the way I planted evidence that Franziska hired you to kill Thalassa," Lana confessed. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Those two brats have probably told the police I killed her anyway," replied Alita. "You're hoping Klavier gets into this case..."

"Yes," confirmed Lana. "Kristoph being snapped in the car park with that lady who looks like Iris should be enough to lure Klavier in. If he chooses to prosecute Franziska, it will be even better. Salsa is the judge for that trial and he will make sure he will fail the trial."

"Surely it's going to be equal if Maya has no experience."

"Maya's Mia Fey's younger sister," told Lana. "She's stronger than she looks. I'm sure she knows the tricks and tools of the trade."

"Do you think they'll find me here?" asked Alita, changing the subject. "If Larry fucks up and the police come here I'm doomed."

"I might have almost tarnished you from that fake evidence," Lana muttered. "Since they didn't catch you, you're fine. I'm the last person they'd expect to help you. If Everything goes to plan, you and Larry will have your happily ever after, Klavier will be executed, Mike and Ema will be married and I will runaway with my son."

"You just said men are a waste of space," Alita reminded her.

"To me they are," Lana replied. "But Mike really fancied Ema, so I used him. I told him to date Ema and he agreed to help me frame Klavier. And Machi is my son, so he's the only exception."

"So when are you going to kill that bitch April?" Alita asked. "Now seems a bad time to do it."

"New Year," Lana announced. "I've got everything all planed."

"I'll be long gone from here by then," Alita mumbled. "Larry bought me a new ring and he's says we're moving to this town called Blackpool."

"Where's Blackpool?" Lana asked.

"He said it's far away from here," Alita replied. "That's good enough for me. Lana you said you had a son named Machi."

"Yes."

"He's friends with them two brats that saw me," Alita admitted. "A few of them are a huge threat to them. There's my ex-fiance and Machi's girlfriend."

"Trucy?" Lana asked. She raised an eyebrow. "How is she a threat?"

"She might be a little love rat," Alita replied. "A bad one too."

"Where did you hear this?"

"From Larry," said Alita, "he tells me everything. He told me about this rumor that Trucy slept with her brother and slept with Matt Engarde."

"Where does Larry get this information from?"

"Word of mouth," Alita said. "These things can leak easy nowadays. Weather they're true or not, I don't know. Still, you should keep an eye out on Trucy. You don't want her to hurt Machi."

"If anybody would want to hurt Machi," Lana told Alita, "I'd kill them too. If them rumors are true, I'm not afraid to let Trucy suffer for it."

"I like you Lana," Alita said. "So clever."

* * *

"Fuck my life," muttered Apollo.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Trucy. "You only lost because I fainted. You probably could have beaten her easily if it wasn't for me. I'm ready to go now."

"You have to wait until the nurse says something," Phoenix told them. "They did a check up on you."

"All I did was faint," moaned Trucy.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Iris asked. "You gave us all a heart attack."

"Yeah I'm fine," Trucy replied. "The nurse will say the same thing to me as well."

"Do you know what happened last night?" Apollo asked.

"What happened last night?" Trucy asked.

Apollo turned to Phoenix and Iris. "You guys tell her about our mom?" Apollo asked Phoenix.

"Not yet," Phoenix admitted. "I was going to tell her when we got home."

"What happened to our mom?" Trucy asked. "How come she hasn't turned up?"

Phoenix bent down to Trucy's bed, held her hand and said, "Mom won't be turning up: she was murdered. They've arrested Godot and Franziska for the murder, but they suspect Alita Tiala."

"Really?" Trucy gasped. "That's so sad. I can't believe it. So that's why Apollo's saying his life sucks right now."

"Got it in one," moaned Apollo.

"Good morning Trucy," called the nurse as she walked through the door. "We've had a check up on you and we've found what happened to you."

"What is it?" asked Trucy.

"I am sorry for inform you that you've had a miscarriage," announced the nurse in the hospital room. The news had made Apollo, Iris, Trucy and Phoenix gasp in unison. A silent shock shaking their sanity to rock bottom. Everyone was speechless. Phoenix removed his beanie and looked at Trucy with a mixture of anger and sympathy. His eyes had widened and the words were stuck.

"I was pregnant?" Trucy stuttered

"You were pregnant," the nurse told them. "You were in your eight week of pregnancy."

"I didn't... know I was pregnant," Trucy cried. "I didn't get morning sickness or anything like that."

"Did you have any cravings at all?" asked the nurse.

"I had one for vodka if that helps..."

"The alcohol might have killed your baby," said the nurse. Trucy knew she was trying to hold back the anger. She knew that woman had no pity for her; only sympathy for the child that never got the chance to live. If Trucy knew she was pregnant, she would have been determined to stop getting drunk from time to time. She would have been a lot more sensible.

It was too late; she had lost her mother and child in the same day.

"Daddy..." Trucy whispered. She hid her face and bawled her eyes out behind the plain hospital quilts. "This is my fault, I'm so s-sorry."

"You guys are free go home," the nurse informed them, "but we advise that you stay for little longer. I'll leave so you can guys can have some time to grieve." The nurse left the room and the silence continued.

Iris knelt over the bed and hugged Trucy whilst Phoenix's head lay still on the bed. Apollo was getting the feeling that his family was cursed. He knew things couldn't have gotten any more worse than they are now. Apollo thought who would have screwed Trucy eight weeks ago. The very answer of his own question disturbed him. He knew only one person that could have gotten Trucy pregnant at that time: him.

Apollo slapped his forehead, sighed and leaned his back against the wall. He had no idea how he was going to handle defending his father in court. Things had gotten worse.


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven: Memoirs From Alita

Chapter Twenty- Seven: Memoirs From Alita

Who would have thought of Lana Skye to be such the nasty type? Everybody in prison thought she such a lovely and kind-hearted... what a lot of fail those girls were. If she was really that kind-hearted she would never have landed in that dirty cell in the first place. I knew Lana was a piece of dirty work right from the moment I saw her.

Prosecutors were usually commit the biggest crimes, because it's so easy for them to get away with it. Lana used to be a police officer as well. I'm not so sure what happened next. She told me she hated being a prosecutor and that she was blackmailed. The blackmailer was the father of her child and he said he would kill Ema if she ever rebelled.

It's sad really. But I think it's the best thing that ever happened to her. The father of her son had turned her into a crazy bitch: and I liked it. Bitches are always more interesting than nice ones. I'm not really so sure why Lana and I get along: we just do.

As much as Wocky and his slut assume I murdered that lawyer's mother, I actually had nothing to do with it. It was by sheer luck that I met Lana that day. She told me her plans to destroy Klavier Gavin for revenge on cheating on her sister. I'm supporting her because I don't like him either, well of course I wouldn't; he caught me out.

I don't know about this deal she made with Kristoph, but I don't care about it since I don't know him that well. Larry hates his guts and with horrible fake blond hair I can see why.

After I met up with Lana, I heard Wocky and Pearl's voices. I went over to them just to pay them a visit. I wanted to know how much work he was putting in to my lovely pocket. As I expected, he wasn't going to give me any of it. They were such cheeky little monsters. I should have killed Pearl right there, but Wocky's heart is still damaged, I wouldn't wanna break it... just yet.

Screw Wocky's money though, Larry and I have got a fortune. So glad I left that stupid temple. It was all work and no play, the women in the temple were boring. They drove me insane. I hate Larry for forcing me to go into that awful place. I pushed one of the nuns who were stalking me into the river. Don't think she's ever coming back. That silly woman showed me were Bikini (what a stupid name for a nun) hid her money. I filled an empty suitcase of it and ran off in Larry's car.

Larry had always been there for me ever since I was convicted. I hate him; he's ugly, annoying and had no sense of style. I also think his dedication and determination to make me happy is also kinda cute. Still, he makes me cringe. That orange jacket he wears all the time is just bright and hideous. If I had known him before, I wouldn't have even approached him.

He does so much for me, if I was any nicer I would feel so sorry for him. I should let him go, I'm constantly taking advantage of him. Nah! That's way too soppy, that's not the real me. The real Alita is a bitch, and proud to be one. I'm not like Iris, who gets beat around the bush with no idea what I want in life.

I know exactly what I want: money and a rich husband. I'm half way there, Larry isn't exactly rich, but he's been robbing banks and saving money to buy me fabulous gifts, it's almost too much. I know he loves me, but I'm too much of a bitch to love him at the moment. Maybe I could love him someday. Right now I only love the attention he gives me. If more people were like this to me, I would have probably turned out better.

Not that it matters anymore. It won't be long until I can finally have a chance to have the wonderful life I deserve. I will have money that will never run out and a man who genuinely loves me. Oh how the ladies would envy me. I can't help it that I still live in a teenage dream, I love it. I don't wanna grow up at all.

But no one can be perfect can they?


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight: Solving Alone

Chapter Twenty- Eight: Solving Alone

Last night wasn't very good. Maya crossed out _wasn't very good_ in her mind and replaced it with _an epic disaster_. The trial was unorganized and a mess, a murder took place, Franziska was arrested and Pearl's life was put in danger. Alita Tiala had to be found and Franziska had to get her name cleared.

Nostalgia hit her. In a situation like this, Phoenix would ask her if she had any ideas. They would discuss what to do and they would head off to investigate the crime. When she worked for Franziska, they were straight there. Maya was on her own and she had her friend's old lawyer badge. She knew everyone would be shocked and advise her to stay away, but she had just as much right to help solve the murder case as anybody else.

Maya felt guilty that she hadn't spoken to Pearl since the trial. Even more now she heard that she was in danger. Pearl was her cousin, but they were more like sisters than anything else.

The police were pushing all the crowd away. Thalassa had just started to make a name for her self as a singer. She got negative press for abandoning her son and not telling the father for it and now everyone's praising her because she's dead. Paparazzi loved to stick their nose in where it shouldn't be. They don't care if it promotes or tarnishes a person's reputation. As long as people read it, they'll blend the facts and opinions then sprinkle some white lies to make the article interesting.

She didn't think of Thalassa as the type of person who would dump a child, quite the opposite. She had only met her the few times and she sounded like a lovely person. She couldn't think of anybody who would want to kill her. Apollo had a reason to be annoyed with her, but not enough to kill. She didn't know Apollo very well, but her instincts didn't tell her he could be a murderer.

Everyone had to be treated as a suspect, even those who were present in the trial. There were many possibilities to be considered. No matter how crazy the idea was, she still had to note it down. The only three official suspects were Godot, Franziska and Alita. She was on Franziska's side, and had planned everything planned out to clear her name.

Maya had to know how and why she was framed? What false evidence was planted to suggest Franziska was behind it and to see if there was any chance Godot was innocent. The easiest way to clear Franziska's name was to believe that Godot had murdered Thalassa. However, the easiest is not always the best. She had to sort out what was right and what was simple.

She saw Gumshoe sighing behind his car. His eyes seemed like he was out of space, which was strange for Gumshoe as he's always the one to show his determination to solve the case. She called out his name. No response. She marched over to him and patted his back. He jumped, gasped, then faced Maya.

"Hello there," he chuckled. "How's Franziska been?"

"She's seen better days," Maya admitted. "Poor Franny is petrified inside. I promised her that I would clear her name though."

"That's the spirit," Gumshoe said, smiling. "I've got some good news to. There was evidence to suggest Franziska hired Alita to kill Thalassa. They found a diary, a phone number a stun-gun: we can confirm the diary is a fake! The stun gun belonged to Manfred Von Karma but it was stolen from one of the lockers. The phone number written in the diary was a stripper. Ema's going to examine the finger prints, if none of them match Franziska, it's great news, pal!"

"Franziska will be cleared?" Maya asked. Gumshoe nodded. Maya grinned. "This is great news, but like any lawyer, I have to ask..."

"HOLD IT!" Gumshoe interrupted. "When did you become a lawyer?"

"I've been one for a very long time," lied Maya.

"... what?"

"Here's my badge to prove it!" Maya flashed "her" golden pin to Gumshoe. He widened his eyes and gasped again.

"Holy crap! That's awesome!"

"Now you're going to tell me about the murder?" Maya asked. "I know Franziska is going to be found innocent but just in case them fools try to take her to court."

"I'll ya everything you wanna know pal," Gumshoe announced. "Last night, the victim was killed in his car park. The estimated time of death is half ten. She was stabbed all over her body. Meanwhile Alita blackmailed Wocky by attempting to stab Pearl in the neck. Alita was also seen talking to fugitive Kristoph Gavin. We believe these two met after escaping prison."

Gumshoe passed Maya a photo of a tall man with blond hair passing a knife to Alita. If was Kristoph Gavin. She was sure of it.

"So why would they wanna team up and get revenge?" asked Maya.

"Kristoph and Alita were both convicted and exploited by Apollo. Kristoph's brother helped out too." Gumshoe told her. "Them two trials are stories that fend for themselves. I guess they wanted to attack Apollo by killing his mother."

"It makes sense," said Maya. "So are the police looking for Alita and Kristoph?"

"The police are hunting as we speak," Gumshoe announced. "We've found a fugitive named Edward Fartalot, we believe that he may help us with the case."

"So what about Godot?" asked Maya.

"He's the prime suspect now," Gumshoe said. "Won't be long until Franziska gets her name cleared."

"I'd like to think he's innocent too..."

"Well I bet his son is gonna help clear his name," Gumshoe announced. "We're all going to have to really work as a team if we want to lay Thalassa to rest."

Maya took a deep breath and sighed. "You're right Gumshoe. I want to talk to Nick soon, things are going to be really tough for him. Trucy's going to be so upset."

"You can go to him if you want?" Gumshoe said. "He could really do with a friend right now. You've got Franziska sorted. All you have to do it assure her it's fine and let us do our jobs."

"Thanks Gumshoe!" Maya said. She hugged him then ran away.

As she dashed to Phoenix's place, she wondered did she really solve this case alone? Was there a greater challenge to come? Proving Franziska innocent just seemed too easy, but it didn't mean that she expected it to happen. She was hoping he would be at home, with the family. She hoped they were coping.

She truly did.

At last, she reached Phoenix's department and banged on the door. She waited and got a slow response. The door swung open and her eyed widened. Phoenix resembled a zombie. His eyes were half open, his scruffy hair and clothes made him look like he had slept in a bin.

"Nick..." Maya asked. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," he admitted. "But it's nice to see you Maya."

"What's wrong?"

"Shit happens," said Phoenix. His eyes had been red as if he had been crying. "Come in."

Maya walked in and to her surprise, the house was tidy. Of course this was the work of Iris. If he was single the place would have been a lot worse. "I'm sorry to hear about Thalassa," Maya said.

"Thanks," said Phoenix. "I'm really going to need the support. Pearl came over earlier."

"She did?" Maya asked. "I haven't seen her since last night. Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Phoenix said. "She wanted my help on something."

"What was it?"

"She wanted to talk about Larry and Alita," Phoenix said. "She wanted to help track Alita down. She wanted my opinion of where Larry was hiding Alita. We managed to find it out. Larry had been hiding Alita in Harazuka Temple."

"Wow!" said Maya. " That would have been the last place I'd imagine her to be hiding."

"Larry's smarter than we thought he was," admitted Phoenix. He passed Maya a beige piece of paper stabled together and said, "Larry sent me this letter today."

Maya unfolded it and read it. The feminine patterns on the page were the first things that grabbed her eye. The wild writing layered on top had her shaking her head.

"Hello Nick!

I hope things are doing great out there! I'm so happy right now. This letter alone could never describe either the quality nor the quantity of my joy. I was always the happy monkey at school.

We've had great times. You're my best friend but I'm afraid this is where I have to say goodbye to you. You'll always be close to me by heart. We've done so much together and so much for each other. You've been there when I lost my jobs and girlfriends, but being a prison officer is my best job of all. I lasted longer than I ever did, and I found my true love.

You see all the pink polka dots, yellow flowers and glitter on this page. Aww it's so cute. Everything that's cute reminds me of Alita. She's one of the most beautiful women in the world. She's a survivor! She's had such a tough life, but now I'm going to give her the happy ending she deserves.

Alita confided in me about her deepest secrets that she never told. She told me all about her life. How she had to sin to find redemption and freedom. It's enough to make me cry. I loved her from the moment I saw, but when she broke down, it was painful to find it adorable. I gave her a big hug and she cheered up. All she wanted was a bit of love, which nobody around her was willing to give.

Alita had come from an abusive childhood. Her mother was a prostitute and her father was so addicted to food that she had to eat his own vomit or the crumbs on the floor. She was so skinny when I first met her, prison had reminded her of the time where she was locked up in the attic for three days when she was three.

When her dad died, her mother sold her like meat to some sick perverted doctor. Once he got locked up to grooming girls on the Internet, Alita was moved around foster parent after foster parent. She became confused, but once she settled in school, she really got drilled in class. She became a nurse, but she still wasn't happy. I know how she feels, some people can make you feel worthless at work.

Not to mention getting strangled all the time by Wocky. The scars still remain in her heart.

I know the media describe her as a bitch and a whore, but she isn't. She's a sweet person. She's been through so much. She never got a chance of a good life and when she tried, she ended up in jail for it. Everything was in self-defense. Her own employer went against her, and Wocky had abused her. I'm so worried that he's going to do the same to Pearl.

She might have said nasty things to Pearl but that;s because she's trying to show her the monster that he is. He tried to turn Alita into a monster and it almost succeeded. I'm glad she's under my care now. Alita will be treated like a goddess.

I'll tell you the truth, yes I did help her escape prison. If you were still a lawyer you probably would have found that out, but you're not, so I'm safe. Alita agreed with me as well, so that's a plus. Wocky tried to stop me letting Alita go, but I sorted him out. He would have been better off dead in my opinion. He needs to stop trying to add poison in my relationship with Alita.

Since hiding Alita, I gambled, robbed banks and cheated in the casinos. It was an excellent second income for the great pay I already get in prison. I would have got to stick around for longer, had I not lost my job yesterday. It's okay now, I'm packing up for the new adventure of my life with Alita.

Sorry I can't invite you to the wedding. By the time you've read this, I'd be a wanted fugitive. I took Alita to the casino one night, won a lot, asked her to marry me and she said yes. I believe I am the happiest man in the world right now. I'm not letting anybody lift me off the ground now. Happiness is a human right and not a privilege.

Wow I've written so much more than I expected: I could be a novelist. I've sold all my artwork now, so I've got all the money I need for a happy life. I'd love to have babies, but I don't think Alita's ready. She's still young. I guess we should wait until she is thirty, but I might accidentally get her pregnant way before then. never-mind, as long as we're together we'll be great. I have a feeling, Alita and I will both be legends. We will become the new Romeo and Juliet & Bonny and Clyde. Only unlike them we will have a happy ending and have brand new identities.

I hope you have a good life too, Nick. I'm sorry I can't make it to be the best man at your wedding. Miles or Apollo could always do it. Well I guess you wouldn't want to have Apollo as a best man after all the rumors that he slept with Trucy. I hope they're false: incest ain't good.

Give my regards to my sweet Iris, Maya, Franny and Gumshoe next time you see them.

Your friend forever,

The legendary Larry Butz. "

"Larry's been fed lies," Maya snapped. "How on earth could he fall for that rubbish Alita gave him."

"Reminds me of myself a long time ago with Iris and Dahlia," Phoenix admitted. "I was a mad boy in love."

"I guess you're still are," said Maya.

"Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision," Phoenix admitted. "I knew being a father wasn't going to be easy, but I didn't know it would be this hard! Apollo's had it rough too, I don't wanna ask questions that will destroy the entire family."

"Nick, you've done so well."

"Would you say that after I tell you this?

"What?"

"Trucy had a miscarriage," announced Phoenix. "She didn't know she was pregnant either. I don't know what to do with her. She slept with Matt Engarde, now I dread to think who else she's slept with. These thoughts are making me sick."

Maya jumped over and hugged him. "Who cares what anybody else thinks," Maya whispered. "I know you're a good father. You guys will all need to talk it through and be honest."

"Apollo was covered in psyche locks," Phoenix told Maya. "I'm too scared to open them, because I won't like what I see."

"The truth can hurt," Maya said.

"Yeah," muttered Phoenix, "it does."

"We'll all get through it," Maya promised. "Even if we don't like the truth, it's going to come out soon." Maya bounced away from Phoenix and showed him the lawyer badge she stole him all those years ago. "Do you remember these?" Maya asked.

"Of course I do," replied Phoenix. He wiped his eyes and started coming his hair. "It's a lawyer's badge! I've got my new one in my room. Why do you have one? You're a lawyer too?"

"I'm defending Franziska in court if she goes on trial," replied Maya. "She was a bit shocked at first but she warmed up to it. We do love each other after all."

"That's cool," said Phoenix. "Congratulations on passing your exam. It was tougher than the first time I took it all them years ago."

"Thanks Nick," said Maya.

"When did you take the exam?"

"I didn't," Maya admitted. There was no point in lying. "I stole it after you handed it in."

"Why?"

"Because I needed something to remember you with," Maya said. "And I didn't want you to give up being a lawyer. But since Franziska got arrested, I found a need for it."

"You can keep it then," Phoenix said. "I've had this magatama of yours for years anyway. So what's it like being a lawyer?"

"It feels great," Maya responded. "It looks like Franziska is going to get cleared of murder."

"That's good news," Phoenix said. "Well done."

"Well I didn't really do much, Gumshoe did most of the work for me."

"Good old Gumshoe then."

"Anyway, it was nice to see you," said Maya. "I gotta go to the detention center again to visit Franziska."

"You take care," said Phoenix. "Thanks for coming."


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine:Turnabout Confession

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Turnabout Confession

December 15th 2027

Lana could feel the winter storm that was ready to take rampage. The fog hugged the windows and the coolness of the pillows. She sat on her bed, facing the window and spacing out. She touched her red silky dress which was a present from Damon Gant, the biological father of Machi. In nine days time, she was going to make Ema one of the happiest girls in the world. She had the help of Albert Salsa and Mike Blitz. None of this would have happened without the two of their personalities clashing. All these days of planning and by next month, it could all be over.

Her first year of freedom had made a lot of dramatic turns. Franziska von Karma had been dropped from all charges. Maya and Franziska had announced thier relationship and took a holiday. They promised to return in time for Christmas. Godot was still trapped in jail, and Thalassa's murder was far from solved. Lana had a feeling Kristoph murdered Thalassa, or one of the members of his gang.

Alita and Larry had made the runaway that they had desired. Lana only wished it was that easy for her. USA was no longer the place for her anymore, and she didn't want Ema to stick around for long. She wanted Ema to achieve her dreams, do the things that Lana never got to do. The same had applied for Machi, Lana wanted him to speak fluent English. He was improving greatly at school. Lana wanted Machi to travel with him.

Machi had inherited a great sum of money by Thalassa. The two of them had been looking out for each other for a while, still it had surprised Lana that Machi had received more money than Apollo and Trucy. Apollo hardly got anything compared to Trucy and Machi. The poor woman had died thinking the pair of them would have a happily ever after.

Lana wondered if the reason Apollo didn't get as much was because she knew about the affair and blamed it on her eldest or something much more complicated.

Lana knew she had to kill this habit of stalking Ema one of these days. It made her feel unhealthy, but she knew it had to be done. Lana had spent nearly a decade apart with her younger sister and felt like she had to protect her. She had always told herself this; it made her feel less guilty about her dreadful plans.

She was paranoid for Ema. It was coming to the point where she was ignoring her son.

Machi was head over heels for Trucy, while she seemed to be just wanting some teenage fun. She knew Trucy was cheating on her son. She had lied about being raped by Matt Engarde. Phoenix had went to Lana and told her Trucy had lied about it. And last night, Lana had lost and regained respect for Apollo. However, Lana would never kill Apollo: he was a good friend of Ema. He had to trust her a lot to confess to them naughty things he did with Trucy.

Naughty confessions where not the only thing that were going on last night that would be considered immoral. Last night, Lana had been spying on Ema just to make sure she was fine. Mike Blitz was at work, and Ema had invited Apollo to stay for the night. Apollo told her that he had sex with Trucy and regretted it. He also stated the miscarriage was a slice of karma.

Ema had snapped at him. Called him a coward. Lana laughed and continued to watch. In return Ema had told Apollo some secrets of her own. Lana listened on. She was curious to see if her name would be dropped into the conversation.

Ema had three secrets. The first one was that she had a short fling with Trucy. Trucy had begged her for alcohol. Ema rightfully refused, but got herself drunk and ended up having sex. Lana shook her head wishing it was all false, but she knew that Mike would like the idea a little. A few minutes ago, she lost respect for Apollo for sleeping with Trucy, but now the respect had returned. He just needed a thicker skin like Ema. If Trucy was planning on being Lana's daughter-in-law, all that promiscuous activity would have to be chucked in the bin.

The second secret; she had a small crush on Klavier. Just a small one, but even a small one was not acceptable for Lana. Lana wanted Klavier to be forgotten. Just the sound of his name made Lana's skin crawl in disgust. Ema admitted to sending messages to Klavier and had formed some cyber relationship. Oh dear, thought Lana. Mike had to be alerted about this. Lana didn't want Ema to be tricked by him again,

As for the third one; Lana assumed it would be something like she was bisexual or that she fancied Apollo. Ema had told Apollo, "I think Lana is up to something." She wasn't wrong with that at all, but Lana felt it was for her own good that she didn't know a thing for now. Ema had mentioned the day of Thalassa's murder and that Lana had called Mike and not her.

"I got that feeling that Mike's cheating on me to get to Lana..." Ema told Apollo. "Every guy I've dated has cheated on me so I won't be surprised if Mike was sleeping around. I heard that he broke a marridge up once."

"I'm sure he wouldn't do such a thing," Apollo said.

They talked and laughed. The pair of them drunk their issues away, got tipsy and shared a passionate kiss. Lana knew that Mike Blitz used to be a bad guy, but she could safely say he had turned his life around; assuming he ever had one. She was glad that she was spying on her sister now, she knew her plan wasn't going as well as she thought it was going.

Reflecting on last night, she decided a change of plan was needed. She composed an email to Salsa and summoned Mike into her bedroom.

"What was the email you sent Salsa?" Mike asked. He sat down on the chair near Lana's bed. She reached her phone and read out the email she sent the quirky judge.

_Albert,_

_There will be several changes to the plan. You know which plan I mean. Ema still has a crush on Klavier and has seemed to have lost her way. She thinks Mike and I are having an affair and that idiot has gotten a hold of her again. But we are going to change that! I want to meet up with you today at the church where your brother works. I want to talk to you two and arrange a wedding for 24th December at 11:00 PM. __April May's death will be on 1st of January. Klavier Gavin's trial shall take place on 5th December. Needless to say we know what the verdict shall be. I will be discussing the honeymoon arrangements with Mike this morning._

"Does Ema know about the wedding?" Mike asked.

"It's a surprise," said Lana. "She knows we're up to something."

"So I see," said Mike who sighed. He rolled his eyes away from Lana. "I don't think the wedding is going to solve anything."

"You don't wanna marry her?"

"Of course I do," replied Mike. "But... only when she's ready."

"I think this is the best thing for Ema right now," Lana announced. "She kissed Apollo, she's admitted to having a fling with Trucy. She needs you to assure her that everything is alright."

"I will do that," said Mike. "We'll have some talks to each other."

"Good," chuckled Lana.

"Salsa will tell you what you need to do," Lana instructed. "You will marry my sister on Christmas Eve. You will spend your honeymoon in England. You are to not to come back until Klavier is dead."

"What about Klavier's trial?" Mike inquired. "I would like to see the look on Klavier's face when he goes down."

"Sadly you will be missing the trial," Lana announced. "You will wonder why."

"Yes, I am."

"You or Ema would be the prime suspect of April's murder," Lana said. "I don't want either of you to be arrested, so if you two go to England for the whole month, then they'll suspect you. We'll make a nice little runaway to the country where nobody can stop us. Sounds tempting dosen't it?"

"Yes," admitted Mike. "But what if it's not what Ema wants? What if she wants to stay here, with her friends?"

She smiled. "You really do love her," Lana confirmed. "I was right about hiring you."


	32. Chapter Thirty: Plans

Chapter Thirty: Plans

* * *

_"Get out Apollo!" Phoenix roared. He punched him in the face and roared again. "How can you betray us like this?"_

Back to square one again.

Apollo had been kicked out of Phoenix's home. Hadn't heard a thing from Trucy since seeing her hospital. He spent the night at Ema's place and was now living at Godot's old department.

He met his father for the first time in a few weeks in prison. He looked well as if he had just accepted his fate. He smiled at his son and said, "it's nice to see you again. Things are tough, but I know that things will be good for you again. I'm screwed, I'm going to get executed. They should never had let me out but at least I got to see you."

"But you didn't kill Mom," Apollo reminded his father.

"I know that," Godot muttered. "I'm not innocent, so it will be useless trying to save me."

"If didn't commit the crime then you shouldn't do the time," shouted Apollo. "We're going to find Alita and bring her back to court!"

"Son..." Godot whispered. His voice was weak, his confident ego begun to fade. "They've investagated and it couldn't have been her."

"She's got something to do with it," Apollo said.

"They'll consider the case closed when I die."

"Well its not," Apollo snapped. "I'm not giving up, neither are you. Anyway, I got a question for you," Apollo mumbled.

"What is it?"

"What would you have done if my Mom had dropped me at doorstep."

"I would have brought you up," Godot admitted. "I would never have abandoned you."

It was just as he thought he would say.

* * *

Phoenix hated gossip: his family had almost crashed and burned.

"I'm sorry Phoenix," Kay Faraday said. She bowed her head and whispered, "I failed Trucy didn't I? I wasn't there where she fainted. She told she miscarried Apollo's kid. That's so sad."

"I actually think you've done really well," Phoenix admitted. He smiled and patted her strands of blue hair. "You told me everything I needed to know and you've been a good friend to Trucy."

"So how is she?"

"She's with Iris," Phoenix told her. "I'm keeping Trucy away from a lot of people at the moment. Including Apollo, I've been avoiding him."

"Must have been awful," Kay said. "I can't believe that the two of them did that. "

"To be honest I had some suspicions," Phoenix admitted. "I should have acted on it sooner rather than now. Trucy could stay over at your house tonight, if it's okay with you."

"Of course it is," Kay assured Phoenix. "If Trucy's fine with it."

"She'll be fine with it." Phoenix stared in the mirror and saw the reflection of a lost man. He had a happy family and good friends. It seemed like he just looked away, turned back and everything seemed fine until he blinked. His great friends were moving on with their own lives and his family had been torn.

He was going to get married soon, but he didn't feel the excitement of being a married man. Not because he didn't love Iris anymore, all the issues have made him almost forget the date of his wedding. Right now a wedding wasn't what he wanted: he wanted a miracle or a wish to turn back time.

Back to the days where Kristoph was put to justice. Trucy was performing magic tricks and when the pair of them were innocent. He should have told them about their mother right there. He was sure that the mess would have been avoided.

He hoped Trucy would have told him the whole truth, she should have known he had ways to find it out. He just didn't want to find it out the way he did.

Trucy told Kay, who told Phoenix. But she was already beaten to it. Larry's letter caused tension. Apollo told Ema, which Lana overheard and Lana told Phoenix the day after. Now that he knew the truth, he wished Apollo and Trucy could have just spoken to him or Iris.

Godot knew about it as well, and he kept silent about it. Phoenix believed that Godot murdered Thalassa so she would never know about it.

It would never sink in. Phoenix put his hand on his head and asked himself, does nobody trust me? He felt invisible to his own family. Just like the time he lost his badge he became hero to zero overnight.

He even got a new lawyer badge for passing his exam, but he didn't feel like using it. Not until he sorted his family issues out.

He was scared and feared nobody cared. Even in a conversation right now it felt like he was in a frozen solitude.

"I'll see you later then," Kay said. She hugged Phoenix from behind and left the room. Phoenix knew what Egdeworth saw in her.

Phoenix went to check his email and found an a message written by Kristoph Gavin. It was tempting to just delete it at first site, but he wanted to see what was written. It could have been just a silly prank or a serious talk. Avoiding temptation, he opened the email.

_Dear Phoenix,_  
_I understand things are hard at the moment. I thought writing you an email would make you relax. We were very good friends after all. I do miss your frequent visits, asking me the same things over and over again. Annoying as it seemed, it was quite amusing. I am very sorry to hear about your grandchild. She died before she even got a chance to live. What a shame, you would have made an interesting grandfather, but you have a long way to go._

_I hope you're not treating Apollo too harshly. I looked at him like a son, we're more of a fatherly figures to him than those good-for-nothing parents combined. Godot is a mad man: he's in no fit state to be a father._

_You may be wondering where I get this stuff from, but these things spread like wildfire these days. Let's just say someone has been leaking information deemed... very confidential._

_The very same person met me at the day of Thalassa's murder. I gave her a deal; as long as my brother and Apollo were safe from harm, I in return would not danger the public._

_You do remember sweet old Dahlia don't you? I've met up with a witch called Castilo Yew, and she's managed to rise Dahlia from the dead. The police officers are wasting their time hunting Alita down, for it was Dahlia that brutally murdered Thalassa that night. I'm telling you this, because nobody could ever convict her nor prove it. Nobody would believe this email._

_Nobody said it was simple nor did any one mention it would be this tough._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, lazy raindrops landed wherever they pleased. Lana, dressed in black was the only person walking the streets. The roads where wrapped in inpatient cars and she had just spent the five minutes finding somewhere to cross the road. An umbrella covering her hair as she reached the church. It could have easily have been a miserable Monday, but it was a wet Wednesday.

Albert Salsa was standing in the hallway of the church. He smiled and waved his hand. As Lana approached him, he began to rub his hands from the cold.

"Good Morning Albert," Lana greeted. "Didn't expect you to be here before me."

"You made a really bad typo in that email Lana," said Salsa. "You put the 5th of December instead January. Never mind, we know what you mean. All this careful planning is finally starting to pay off. So don't hit yourself over some stupid typo."

"I'm not."

"My brother is waiting for us," said Salsa. "Is Mike coming too?"

"I'm not sure," Lana replied. "I'm hoping he's gone to sort things out with Ema."

"Very well," Salsa said. "Now let's come in we've got a Christmas wedding to arrange." Salsa opened the door for Lana and the pair of them walked down to the stage. "Brother," Salsa called, "I'm here!"

"I'm coming Albert!"

To Lana's surprise, Salsa's brother didn't sound Jamaican at all. To an even greater surprise, Salsa's brother had white pale skin. The way Salsa had talked about his brother, Lana expected the two of them to look alike. How wrong was she?

"Good morning, I am Reverend Jack Salsa," his brother said it in a very unconvincing Irish accent. He looked at Albert and said, "It's good meet you brother Albert. I trust that the court keeps you busy."

"Yes, it keeps me busy indeed."

"What is it that you two would like to speak to me about?"

"I would like to arrange a wedding for Christmas Eve," Lana announced. "At 11:00 PM."

"Are you two getting married?" Jack asked.

"No," Albert replied. "Lana is arranging a surprise wedding for her sister and her boyfriend."

"That sounds very sweet!" Jack exclaimed. "Who are the lucky couple?"

"Ema Skye and Mike Blitz," said Lana. "The groom-to-be knows about it, but he needs a little persuasion."

"I see," Jack said. "What kind of persuasion?"

Lana said, "Ema is having trust issues and is starting to fall back into the arms of a cheating ex-boyfriend. We think the marriage will make her avoid temptation."

"I think we should discuss the plans with the groom," Jack thought.

"No need, he's already agreed with the plans," Lana assured. "I've arranged the honeymoon. The bride and groom are having words with each other. You may see him soon."

"So you've been arranging everything then?" Jack asked. "May I see them?"

"Sure," Lana replied. She smiled as she passed Jack the notes.

"To confirm," Jack started reading, "the wedding of Iris and Phoenix Wright will be on Christmas Eve. During the after party, the church will be arranged for the surprise wedding of Ema and Mike Blitz's wedding will take place in Saint Catherine's church on the same day at 11:00 PM. After the ceremony they will be taken straight to the airport to go on their honeymoon."

"Yes," Lana announced. "That's how I would like the wedding to be."

"As long as Ema and Mike sort things out, then I can see the wedding going ahead."

"Thank you."

"It would still be nice to speak to the groom before the ceremony," Jack told her.

"Sure," Lana said. "I'll let him know. Speaking of which, here he is now."

"Can I speak to you Lana?" Mike asked, muttering, biting his tongue in a bitter voice.

"Sure," Lana replied. "Let's go outside." Lana and Mike went outside. Mike stormed out the church contrasting the soft tip-toeing from Lana's footsteps. "What's up with you Mike?"

"I'm not ready for this," Mike snapped. "I can't do it!"

"You're marrying her weather you like it or not," Lana replied. "This is meant to be the happiest day of her life and I don't need your childish whining right now."

"We can't just force Ema to marry me," Mike spat out. "Nobody can. I'm only going to marry her when she's ready."

"I can and I have," Lana announced. "I chosen everything, the time, the place, the honeymoon, the things you two will wear and you two will be staying in England until Klavier is dead."

"Can't we just kill him, frame April and get it over and done with?" Mike suggested. "That way he won't have to runaway?"

"This way is much more fun," Lana admitted. "Now get in there and say that you will marry her otherwise I'll kill you."

"Death threats won't get you everywhere," hissed Mike.

Lana followed Mike into the church. She smiled, patting his back and said, "Mike is now happy about the plans aren't you?"

"... Yeah," Mike stuttered with a fake smile on his face. "I'm excited."

"Its completely normal to be nervous," Jack told Mike. "This is amazing news. Two weddings on Christmas Eve. Both will be fantastic!"

"There's a double wedding?" Mike croaked. He jumped and landed against a bench.

"Iris and Phoenix are getting married in the morning," announced Albert. "Gonna be a great party. Even greater on Valentines Day."


	33. Chapter Thirty One: Queen Of Science

Chapter Thirty-One: Queen Of Science

* * *

December 15th, 2027

It's Christmas in ten days... I should be excited, but I'm not. The rain is starting to turn into icebergs and it's freezing: even with four jumpers on.

My love life currently sucks at the moment. I know many girls like the idea of having around three guys that have a crush on you, but it's not glamorous to me. My ex-boyfriend is still sending me messages and I reply to them. He's apologized and I forgave him. I made out with a friend who made out with his sister, and I suspect my boyfriend is cheating on me with my sister. I know, it's confusing. I still don't understand it.

I still like my ex and I don't even know why. He embarrassed me, he cheated on me and he's so vain he looks at himself in his iPod's reflection and grins a lot. He drives me nuts. I'm Twenty-Six, I shouldn't be having these stupid crushes anymore.

I love Mike, I really do. He's nice and all, but I think he can be too nice. First few weeks of dating were great but his smoking habit pisses me off. I don't care if it's electric or fake; it's still scientifically smoking. That's just a silly thing though, I can do whatever I want and he'll let me get away with it. Even when I look like a tramp he says I'm sexy.

Though it was since I began sending dirty pictures to my ex that I got suspicions that Mike was cheating on me with my sister, Lana. I haven't told Mike because I don't want him to fight with him, so it's better left unsaid. Knowing my ex, he'll most likely leak them or show them to my friends, but I don't care.

The reason I think Mike and Lana are having an affair is because the two of them are always together and instead of ringing me, Lana rings Mike. The two of them are always spending time alone with each other. I asked Mike about it at work and he said they were planning a Christmas present for me.

I'm disabling comments on this entry at the moment. I'm not really in a mood for talking right now.

* * *

December 20th, 2027

I've been so busy in the past few days. An hour after I wrote the last entry, Mike came in the room and gave me a hug. He talked about our relationship and how I think it could be improved. We both said the same things: no more secrets and no more lies. He bought me a really huge bag of snakoos and we shared them while we were watching documentries. Mike promised that he'd spend much more time with me.

And he was true to his word. We visited Apollo to see if he was okay, he's been having a really bad time lately. I'm hoping Christmas and Phoenix's wedding will help mend things up a bit. It's not good for him spending hours in jail trying to clear his dad's name. I still text my ex sometimes, just not as much. He asked me for some more pictures but I declined. Fifty pictures are more than enough and being sexy is seriously hard work for me for goodness sake.

I don't think things are going too well with his girlfriend. His girlfriend left prison some months ago and now works as a stripper. The two go rather well together if I do say so myself.

Mike also made a Snakoo sandwhich, in which he made the loaf himself. It was bloody delicious, I could taste the raisins, almonds and honey in the loaf and the awesome taste of the snakoo. A great muncher. Sex with Mike has been very good lately.

I haven't even got Mike a present yet. What do you guys think I should get him?

(10 Comments)

**Magic_Panties16:** SEX!

BOXERS!

THONGS!

SEX TOYS!  
**Kay_Faraday:** Only you Trucy.  
**Queen_Of_Science** Nothing rude please.  
**Magic_Panties16: **How is my brother? Is he okay? Why don't you buy Mike video games, he seems to be the type who likes them.  
**Queen_Of_Science**: He seems fine when I saw him. Thanks for the suggestions.  
**Magic_Panties16: **I'm looking forward to Christmas Eve! My Daddy and Mommy Iris get married and I'll meet Apollo for the first time in ages.

**Sucks2be_Maggey:** Nice to see things going well for you Ema.  
**Queen_Of_Science**:Thanks Maggey. How are things with your family?  
**Sucks2be_Maggey:** They're very good. Working at McDonalds at the moment. Dick still has to bring Copper into work sometimes, but not as much now.  
**Queen_Of_Science:** That's good Maggey!

* * *

December 23rd, 2027

Tomorrow is Phoenix's wedding. I'm really happy that Phoenix has made up with Apollo again. Mike said at that Phoenix announced on the stag night that he's a lawyer again, but he's not working until after his honeymoon. Even greater news. I'm going to be one of the bridesmaids with Maya, Pearl and Trucy.

But why are Lana and Mike packing my stuff into a limosine?

(4 Comments)

**Sucks2be_Maggey**: That's weird.  
**Queen_Of_Science** : I know!  
**Sucks2be_Maggey**: It's good to see Mr. Wright back on track again though.  
**Queen_Of_Science**: It is!


	34. Chapter Thirty Two: Preperations

Chapter Thirty-Two: Preparations

Weddings. They're suppose to be one of the most happiest times of one's life. A moment to cherish till the day you die. It should be free of stress, pressure. Blooming with bliss to share with the world. Mike Blitz's wedding day was going to have none of that. He disliked arranged marriages and hated that his future sister-on-law had arranged everything without his permission. He found it unfair on Ema as he knew that she wasn't ready and if she wasn't ready: Mike wasn't going to be prepared.

It was Iris and Phoenix's night and if the arranged wedding goes ahead it will steal their limelight. He expected that Phoenix would at least catch that something wasn't right with Mike but he was too busy gelling his hair. In a tight blue tuxedo, Mike sulked in the mirror. The sequins around the suit dazzled, but it was not enough to stop Mike from cringing from the light green cuffs. He couldn't help it, the suit that Lana had chosen for him was dreadful.

Lana had went through the itinerary with Mike in every detail. He prepared a suit for himself to wear on the day, but Lana confiscated it and packed it for the honeymoon. Lana had become an insane perfectionist and planned everything that Ema and Mike wore from head to toe. He had no idea what Ema was wearing because Lana wouldn't let Mike see her at all. Lana reminded Mike it was bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony.

Just what was her problem? Mike asked himself but could find to answers. In his opinion, she wasn't being a very good friend to Iris. It was the day Iris had been waiting for all her life and Lana was pushing the limelight away from her without her knowledge. Being the good convincer that Lana was, Iris would most likely fall for Lana's rubbish and say she was doing it to make Ema's Christmas happy. Mike and Lana wanted the best for Ema, but they both had different ideas to what was best for her.

Lana seeking avenge on Ema's behalf on Klavier was something he understood. Being away from her sister for so long had made her overprotective. The thing that Mike didn't understand was why Lana had to be so obsessive over every little detail. It was Christmas, it was a time for celebration though at times it was stressful. For a lot of people Mike knew, this year had brought in a lot of tears, laughter and pain. He knew Iris and Phoenix's wedding would lift everybody's moods again.

Phoenix Wright could easily be considered a hero. He inspired Mike to change his ways and bring some light into his life. He had helped so many people in many magnificent ways by just doing his job. He could have picked any woman to marry but he chose the humble-like-apple-pie Iris. No doubt a lot of people were going to attend the wedding. The town had seen him rise and fall and rise again. The day will never belong to Mike and Ema, as it belonged to Phoenix and Iris, Mike thought.

With nothing much to do unless accept scolding demands by Lana, Mike marched across the churchyard. As he marched he began to think about his task of catching Alita. She murdered Thalassa and Mike was going to hunt her down after Lana's plan had been completed. Alita was beginning to create a list of victims but there would only be one person who would be scared for a life time: Larry Butz. He had no idea how much danger he was in. What makes it worse is that Larry will give up anything for this criminal: even his own life.

Mike liked Larry, he was a poor liar and could be unreliable sometimes but he always looked on the bright side of life and didn't let anyone get in his way. At times he was still a child, but at the same time, Mike found him very likable. Mike frowned at the fact that Larry was going to miss his best friend's wedding. He could have been the goofy best-man making a speech with the bad one-liners thrown in. He was about to loose it all for Alita. She lied, and he believed. Mike feared that Alita will change him to the funny dude he once was to a jerk.

Though trusting his instinct, Alita had bewitched him and transformed him into a jerk. The chances of saving Larry were slim and even if the police were to arrive in time. Larry would never have the freedom he sought in Alita. He would end up in prison and find it hard to get a job. Mike himself had a tough time finding a job without a criminal record, so he could only imagine how tough it would be for Larry. Whatever Alita felt for Larry; it wasn't love.

In some degrees, Mike saw similarities in Wocky and Larry. The two of them could have easily been friends. But Alita had made them feel disdain against each other. Somehow, Wocky managed to recover, even after almost being locked up for a long time for a rape. Social-networking did horrors to him, but they also gave him a blessing in disguise. Pearl had been pushing him in the right direction. It was nice to see the two of them walking around the church too.

Pearl's lavender dress matched the cotton petals on her Alice-hair-band. Mike found it strange to see Pearl with her hair down. He had no idea it was that long. To Mike's surprise, Wocky was looking rather smart for a change. Was it even Wocky at all? Mike thought. A black suit, a tie and his hair tied back was the last thing that Mike would imagine Wocky to wear. Though knowing Wocky, he was forced to dress that way by either Pearl or Plum. Plum and Lana were both persistent women and Mike wasn't surprised the two of them were enjoying a long conversation

"You two are looking rather smart today," Mike told the pair of them.

"Thank you," Pearl said with a smile on her face. She held onto Wocky's arm in pride.

"Especially you Wocky," added Mike. "I mean I can't believe I'm seeing you dressed so smart."

"Yeah," yawned Wocky. "Cody's got a fancy dress party tonight so wearing this is going to be convenient."

"Oh really?" Mike asked. "Who are you going as?"

"I'm going as... uhm... Sailor Moon's boyfriend," Wocky replied with a shrug.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Pearl snapped. "We were watching Sailor Moon since 3 O'Clock this morning and you're forgetting his name already. I've showed you the pictures about a thousand times..."

"Sorry Pearl," Wocky muttered. "You know I'm not a morning person."

Mike chuckled, then said to Pearl, "I take it that you will dressed up as Sailor Moon!"

Pearl nodded.

"That's good then."

"At least all I have to do when I get home is but then white shades on, that long hat and a cloak," Wocky thought. "Pearl's got her costume at my house."

"You two will be enjoying yourselves."

"Would you ever marry Ema?" Pearl asked. It was a simple question, but one that blew him away. The words were stuck in throat like a door unwilling to open with the right stared at Mike asking, "you wouldn't marry Ema?"

"I'm just nervous about the thought of marriage,"Mike lied.


	35. Chapter Thirty Three: Rejoice Butterfly

_Chapter Thirty-Three: Rejoice Butterfly (Poem)_

Lana watched her friend tip-toe  
Down the aisle,  
While petals curl alive  
While squirrels peek inside.

Rejoice butterfly~  
Wear your flames in the winter sky~

Glitter written on a wedding dress  
Blending with her flesh.  
Iris is marrying a phoenix by heart and soul.

Lana will take away her light.  
She's the witch hunting in her sister's name.  
Her vengeance takes flight!  
Lana wishes  
They are prepared for evening pride,  
For the red bridesmaid will be another bride.


	36. Chapter Thirty Four: Regrets

_Chapter Thirty-Four: Regrets_

Looking outside the window Larry could see the street was full of cars and trams. On the last day before Christmas, he looked over and saw the sea shouting, but overshadowed by the traffic. even more of a reason to stay at home where it's cozy. On the white sofa, Alita browsed at some man with a microphone on the television. He stood out clearly in the moonlight themed stage. Larry erased it out of his mind, looking forward to summer where he and Alita could wander down to the beach and sprawl out on the sand.

A lost northern star walking alone seeking joy was how Larry described himself right now. He helped escape a prison doll who became his little princess. He didn't want to die alive or become a man dating a ghost. 'Someone sing for me an oasis without poison...' Larry prayed for. Alita was damned and divine. At first Larry thought it would be a minor heaven destined for a quick sunset. Then he got his wishes to be with Alita and fly to a distant land.

In the still of the night, Larry went through his archive of lost dreams. Falling awake to the crimson deep rivers of lust. desires. Was she really the angel that Larry had been waiting for? Or was all her words little lies written in the dark stars?

Since moving to Blackpool, Larry believed that his ex-girlfriend, Cindy Stone's ghost had been watching him. He knew her parents moved to England after Cindy's death and there was a chance that he would see Cindy's parents again and they would wish for him to be behind bars.

Whenever Larry woke up, he was lost and always afraid. The first week was brilliant, he and Alita had spent so much time together and they went partying without a care in the world, He enjoyed his new life in Blackpool, but not sudden fear that pumped in his system. He had no idea how wrong he could be. He thought running away with the one he loved would make all his issues melt away. So far there were no real problems, but he felt the day he would have to let all of this go. If the police find him: he will lose Alita.

He wished he could have also attened his best friend's wedding and be the best man, but it wasn't to had pictured that Phoenix would have worn his old blue suit for the wedding. The one he used when he was a lawyer. Iris would be wearing a frilly white dress suitable for a wedding. Many would attend the wedding and all the problems they had would be pushed aside. It took him back to the time where he and Phoenix went to a palm reader twenty years ago. She suggested that Phoenix would be married and that Larry would become a fisher.

It was a shame that the letter he had sent to Phoenix would be the only contact he will ever have of him. Larry would not be offended or shocked if Phoenix wished never to see him again. He would understand, this might have been throwing everything he did back in his face.

He couldn't believe he had never been thoughtful until he ran. He went on his first decision without thinking about the consequences. He always went with his gut instint, but it wasn't correct this time. If he had thought about it a bit more, he would have moved more closer to California: a safer place.

The regrets left him trembling in irritation. To add to it, Larry dreamed that someone was dancing on his grave. The dancer sent shivers down his spine, then took him to the promised land where she revealed laughed as she shook her soul. She roared, flaunting mechanical jaws. He woke up before she could take a bite.

No turning back, Alita was now the other half of Larry. He couldn't surrender at least not tonight.

"Larry," Alita mumbled. "We have to do something special for Christmas. Make me a cup of tea."

"I will sweetie!"

Alita fluttered her eyes and Larry stopped to stare at her heavy dose of mascara. Only Alita could ever pull it off, he thought to himself. He walked in the kitchen to make tea for his queen.

"Could you make it quick as well?" Alita requested, "I don't want to be mean."

"Okay," Larry responded. "By the way did you know that my friend Nick is getting married today?"

Alita shruged. "Whatever," she muttered. "Hey! You said they were getting married on Friday?"

"It is Friday, Princess," Larry replied. "Your tea is almost finished. Do you want anything in it?"

"No thank you," said Alita. "Just on it's own. I'm cold but only a little bit."

Larry returned to the room and just as promised, he gave Alita her cup of tea.

He couldn't dare for another stare. He near Alita's legs and leaned his head against the wall. He left no space for Alita to crawl. As much as he adored this place, he wanted to see his best friend's face. He wanted to be elsewhere, to his best friend marry the sweet Iris. He will miss the chance to see a good pal in utter bliss.


	37. Chapter Thirty Five: Dahlia

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Dahlia's Letter_

24th December 2027

Lana,

How time flies. You notice this even more when your dead. Never would I have imagined being part of a team with you, Alita, and Kristoph. Let alone being part of a team. By the time this letter arrives, you will be at that wedding. Most likely being a two-faced bitch stalking your brother-in-law-to-be. Nice to know you are such a marvelous parent. Anyway, I should be immensely thankful that you have helped Kristoph bring me back from the dead, but don't expect me to reward you generously. Why should I? You're friends with that dull Feenie and my sister Judas. Remember I am not here to be your friend, I don't care about your sister or that boyfriend of hers. The two happy couples got married on the same day, how romantic... and revolting.

Your plans to send Klavier to his grave, but your will to help his older brother escape prison. You claim men are waste of time, but you insist that Mike Blitz , a man that makes your skin crawl is to marry Ema. Bad-mouthing Alita and then helping her escape prison the next. Are you trying a little too hard to impress me? Or are you really that much of an awful person? And what do you think of me? What use are we to each other? Mia was your friend and you know she destroyed me.

I will never forget the day of my death were you laughed as I was hung. Trying getting hung yourself and decide then if it's a laughing matter. How can you associate yourselves with them vile mortals? All you do is contradict yourself and I have no idea where your loyalties lie... but I don't care. Still, you have been useful to me - I can't forget that!

That whore Thalassa is finally dead... I hate her. I loved every minute of killing her. You know she was a whore right? She slept with Damon Gant, Diego Armando (she must have been desperate), Zak Gramayre (who is a jerk) and Kristoph's father. By the way, did you know that Thalassa is also Klavier's mother? She abandoned him too, she left Kristoph holding baby Klavier as she ran off to marry that jerk Zak. I'm guessing it's just a portion of the men she had been eating. Poor Feenie having to take care of that woman left behind. And all this nonsense about her being an amazing singer... meh: it's hype. I listen to better sopranos than her. Thanks for helping me stab the bitch to death. Alita did a mediocre job of distracting Pearl and her boyfriend.

You were right, Alita has hideous taste in men. I think I had to swallow my vomit when I heard she was getting married to Larry Butz. And that Wocky... I'm not going there, his face is enough to make me feel sick but he's perfect for that little sister of mine.

This Apollo dude... is a threat. Well, he was a threat. Killing his mother, and framing his dad should have done the trick but let's give Phoenix, Iris, Maya, Mia and everybody the final blow. Make them pay for the pain they gave me. I've got one final task for you. Since your son is dating Trucy at the moment and the fact she is unfaithful to him. Just like her mother, she slept with other people. Maybe Trucy is worse than Thalassa, because Trucy slept with her brother. It's not our problem, it shows how brilliant Feenie and Thalassa are at parenting. What parenting?

You are the perfect one for the task.

After you've sorted all your personal bullshit against Klavier, I would like you to kidnap Trucy. This is not a request, this is a demand. Once you have kidnapped Trucy, I want you to bring her to me fully alive. I know you want to kill her yourself, but you can't have all the fun. Besides, you'll be having full pleasure watching Klavier's reputation burn in front of you. And I thought I was a bitch. You remind me of my mother, you do things and claim that they are to benefit the ones you love. I know it's not true! Don't sugarcoat it! You're doing it for own selfish pleasure.

When you have completed your task, you can do whatever the heck you want. I won't care anymore. Don't forget, I want your house clean and free for tomorrow. You are to cook Kristoph and I a feast. I'm not really a Christmas woman, but I deserve a feast.

Here we will discuss the plan in more detail.

Yours Sincerly,

Dahlia Hawthorne.


	38. Chapter Thirty Six: The Start

_Chapter Thirty-Six: The Start Of Something New_

There was not an empty seat in the church on the day before Christmas. Just how Larry had imagined it to be: Iris wore velvet frills that clung to her body-frame. Phoenix and Iris stared at each other with a pleasant grin on their faces. In their heart, now rests a paradise just for them. Phoenix was not bothered that Larry was absent, he put all the troubles of yesterday behind him and thought of the joys of the future with Iris.

What made the moment even more unique for them is that they didn't say _I do_. Instead they said: _No objections_.

A Special memory that will be recorded in their hearts forever. Humbly the two speak their vows and wait for them words to come.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Reverend Salsa grinned at Phoenix and told him the news that he had been longing to hear for years. The reverend closed the bible in front of him. He faced Phoenix and gave him the sweet words: "You may now kiss the bride."

"Well done Nick," Maya screamed in joy.

Without a second thought, Phoenix cupped Iris' dace and kissed her lips. Fireworks exploded from outside and the crowd cheered with clapping hands and big mouths. When the pair finished kissing, Phoenix bowed to the crowd. He spread his arms out and lowered them down on the floor. Everyone remained silent as if he was their favorite teacher in their favorite class. "I would like to thank you all for coming," announced Phoenix. "This has been a very important day for me, Iris, and I know it's been an important day for Trucy as well. This year has had some fabulous time. I'm officially a lawyer again and there has been not-so-fabulous times."

Apollo found it awkward that Phoenix looked at him when he said that.

"However, I am glad that I can end this eventful year on a high note. We'll be having our photos taken, and then we'll be going to Blackpool for our Vacation. Anything you want to say Iris?"

Phoenix wrapped his arms around her as she spoke. She closed her eyes and felt comfortable. She played with her curly ponytail and giggled. Her accent was soft, high-pitched and could be compared to chocolate. "I would like to say thank you for attending the most happiest day of my life. It would be nice to have a photo with all of us on."

"Right, if everybody could go outside and stand behind out outside on the field we'll make some awesome photos together!"

* * *

Lana watched her friend tip-toe  
Down the aisle,  
While petals curl alive  
And squirrels peek inside.

Rejoice butterfly~  
Wear your flames in the winter sky~

Glitter written on a wedding dress  
Blending with her flesh.  
Iris is marrying a phoenix by heart and soul.

Rejoice butterfly~  
Wear your flames in the winter sky~

Lana will take away her light.  
She's the witch hunting in her sister's name.  
Her vengeance takes flight!  
Lana wishes  
They are prepared for evening pride,  
For the red bridesmaid will be another bride.

Rejoice butterfly~  
Wear your flames in the winter sky~

They will not know,  
What Ema has to know...  
Until the clock strikes eleven.  
They return to God's den,  
And hear more another vow,  
For another now.

Rejoice butterfly~  
Wear your flames in the winter sky~

Phoenix and Iris sit on a chair.  
Bridesmaids stand on the left,  
and best-men to the right.  
The photos captured the white air.

Rejoice butterfly~  
Wear your flames in the winter sky~

* * *

The wedding party had already started and continued even when Iris and Phoenix left straight after the photo sessions. Lana slurped all the wine she could have and performed some wild dance routines. Her legs moved like the jaw of a laughing crocodile and a lot of people were speechless. Miles Edgeworth dropped his face in horror and clenched his eyes shut, feeling very embarrassed for Lana.

Judge Salsa approached her, following her tipsy dance movements with the addition of rigid hip action. He tapped her shoulder and she hugged him instantly. Judge Salsa jumped back and gasped as the huge amount o make up on her face: she looked like a hot mess. "LANA WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR FACE?" Judge Salsa asked.

"Glitter," Lana replied. "You mad?"

"You look drunk!"

"No guarantees on that," Lana said. She claimed another glass and smiled. "But I do promise tonight will be fantastic."

"If you want to make things even more fantastic come to my bedroom," Judge Salsa requested. He held onto Lana's hips and smooched her lips. "Merry Christmas baby!"

Lana kissed him back on the cheek. She giggled and said, "and to you too... Albert."

"It's ten to eleven," Salsa reminded her.

Everybody thought Lana was drunk by the way she skipped down the stage. "This Christmas I have planned something special for Ema," Lana announced. "She doesn't know this yet, but tonight, SHE'S GETTING MARRIED TO MIKE!"

"EVERYBODY BACK TO THE CHURCH HOUSE," Judge Salsa roared. "It's gonna be one hell of a party!"

There was not a still person in the house except for Ema and Mike. Ema gasped and stood still on the chair. She fiddled with her hair and began to think through Lana's actions over the past month. The surprise wedding hit her as if a knife had stabbed her in the bottom. She loved the idea of being married to Mike, but it was way too soon and she wished Lana had at least given her some hints before dragging her into this mess.

The suddenly she hit her. It was what Lana was planning all along. Lana didn't want to see her in agony and with relationship problems anymore so she hired a guy who fancied her for a long time. Her whole relationship with Mike had been planned by Lana and together they wanted to make her the happiest woman on earth. That was why the two of them spent so much time together, not to have an affair: but to plan a wedding.

Everything all started to make sense.

"Ema I can explain everything..." said Mike.

"I GET IT!" Ema screeched. "I get it! Lana's been planning this the whole time."

"Well yes," Mike responded. "You got that part right, but it's quite hard to explain."

"You can explain at the honeymoon," Ema interrupted Mike. "We better go the ceremony before Lana goes psycho!"


	39. Chapter Thirty Seven: Meal Of Doom

Chapter Thirty Seven: Meal Of Doom

Phoenix Wright was in danger... As soon as Edgeworth heard that Kristoph Gavin and Dahlia Hawthorne had been reported to have kidnapped Phoenix and Iris Wright on thier way to the honeymoon, he zoomed into investigating and started to believe he could handle it on his own. While the rest of the detectives began asking questions about the four of them and tried to link them together, Edgeworth detected Kristoph's secret castle.

Miles Edgeworth was just seconds away from Kristoph's secret he would knock on the door, but he didn't bother this time. He slammed the door open and witnessed Kristoph sitting on the steps drinking tea. Edgeworth zoomed over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Whatever you have done to Phoenix I'll..." the words spat out of Edgeworth's mouths without a second thought. Kristoph Gavin truly made Edgeworth livid, especially for everything he did to Phoenix. He ruined his career and pretended to be his friend. "You'll be back in jail before you can say... OBJECTION!"

"Calm down," Kristoph said. His voice was deep and sooth, any softer and it could be almost a whisper. He held onto Edgeworth's hand and dragged him into the castle. "I see you are alone, that's good. Very good indeed."

"I'm not alone," Edgeworth shouted. "I just separated myself from the detectives."

"So you are alone," laughed Kristoph.

"I stand corrected," he muttered. Edgeworth's voice remained filled with anger as his pride went in flames. "Now where is Phoenix? ... RELEASE HIM NOW!"

Kristoph dodged Edgeworth's punch and said: "Now let's not resort to violence Edgeworth." Edgeworth stepped backwards and leaned against the wall. "Now that's a good boy."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the dining room upstairs," replied Kristoph who straightened himself up. "He is fast asleep with his wife, the two of them are like babies. Dahlia is taking the most beautiful care of them both to make sure they don't wake up."

"But Dahlia is dead," Edgeworth said, raising his eyebrow and pointing his finger at him.

"Oh no! She's back from the dead."

"That is not logically possible!"

"Always relying on logic," Kristoph laughed. He patted him on the shoulder and then pushed him down on the stone cold floor. "You can't depend on it forever."

"Logic helps discover the truth," Edgeworth muttered. He gritted his teeth as blood oozed from his teeth. "And logically you are disgusting."

"Why thank you!" Kristoph sighed and laid his shoulders back. He put up his arm in pride and said, "I'm so glad you noticed."

"Enough fooling around," Edgeworth shouted even madder than ever. "CUT TO THE CHASE: LEAD ME TO PHOENIX WRIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm afraid I can't do anything until you say please,"

"Please just give me Phoenix..."

"That will have to do... for now." Kristoph grinned throughout his speech. He grabbed Edgeworth up from the ground and held his hand. "I will take you Phoenix just as promised."

The whole castle was dark and cold, bit somehow, it all retained elegant patterns on the wall. Black and red floral wallpaper was what stood out. As he followed Kristoph into the dining room, he gulped and prayed that Phoenix was still alive. He didn't really care that much for Iris but she made Phoenix happy, so he had no choice but to rescue her too. The dining room was much more brighter than expected. The yellow walls and gold encrusted made it clear that Kristoph had been preforming robberies.

"I trust you have met Dahlia Hawthorne," Kristoph held his arm out to a slender young lady with fierce red hair. Her dress was a fragile white like the floral curtains that held the light. He would never forget the day Dahlia made him look like a fool on one of his first trials. Edgeworth gave Dahlia a foul look of disdain. His nose and cheeks wrinkled and Dahlia's lips curled into a smile.

"Good evening Edgeworth," Dahlia said in superficial elegance. "Such a pleasant surprise." Edgeworth knew Dahlia was only bein sarcastic, She the only act of kindess Dahlia ever did was out of sarcasm. Her beauty and elagence all hid a demon and a monster.

Miles Edgeworth pulled away from the two of them and run over to Phoenix and Iris. Just as how Kristoph described them, they slept like babies on the table.

"And now I introduce you to a great friend of mine, Namow Lantem."

A black woman appeared from out of the darkness of the corner. She held a tray of three dishes in her hand. Her face was flat and her eyes were wide. Her wild blond curls were maintained in a bandanna. The grin she flashed was huge and frightening.

"YOU?" Edgeworth snapped. He heard a lot about her and how she was a mental woman. She was sentenced to a life in jail for chopping up her husband and attempting to throw his remains down the toilet. Only a strange person would ever consider doing such things.

"Oh it's me," Namow grinned. "I am the chef of today's three course menu."

"Three course menu?" thought Edgeworth. He wasn't hungry for food, he just wanted Phoenix to be safe. "I don't want dinner," Edgeworth refused.

"Oh but you must, unless you want us to kill your precious Phoenix." Kristoph told him.

"What is this three course menu?" Edgeworth asked. He gulped. He didn't want it, but he had to do it in order to save his best friend.

"For starters, Spaghetti with _spider and cheese sauce_ and for mains we'll have _flesh pie_ with some obscure ingredients."

After everything Kristoph said about the menu, Edgeworth was speechless. "I dread to think what's for desert."

"Chocolate, liver and fish milkshake!" Kristoph announced with a smile on his face. "So are you up for the game?"

"YOU PATHETIC SCUM!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to take that as a no," Kristoph sulked. He clicked his fingers at Dahlia and she held an axe. "You're free to change your mind in ten seconds." In ten seconds, his life was going to change forever. His heart was pumping and his pulse was incredible. As Kristoph counted, Dahlia also held a knife across Phoenix's throat with every temptation and intention to kill.

"Ten... Nine... Eight ... Seven ... Six ... Five ... Four ... Three ... Two ... One!"

"I'LL DO IT!" Edgeworth roared.

"Just one condition," Kristoph said. "If you throw up, you automatically lose."

"And if you attack Kristoph, I'll go ahead and kill them anyway," Dahlia giggled. "They will die a brutal death."

Edgeworth reluctantly sat on the table where Namow gave him the first course. The dinner was placed on a small silver plate, but the smell was horrible. The sauce was a horrible light brown that resembled liquid compost blended with custard. There had to be more than spiders and cheese in that sauce, but he couldn't bring himself to think about it. Edgeworth held his nose, grabbed the fork and tried to eat it without a second thought. The taste was revolting and he would go as far as thinking it was the worst meal he had ever tasted and he knew the next two dishes would be even harder. He was just blessed the portion was only small.

When Edgeworth finished he grabbed the goblet and gulped the liquid down his gulped and looked at the cup and he saw the thick red liquid floating around. He gagged and held his throat in. His stomach began to burn and his eyes began to water.

"That was certainly entertaining," Kristoph mentioned. Smiling at Edgeworth's green face. "Now on to the next course," Namow revealed the gigantic pie and threw it in his face. The fillings of mud, blood and flesh drooled all over his cravat, clothes and skin. "It's such a lovely generous portion isn't it."Kristoph whispered. Kristoph chuckled and pushed Edgeworth's face against the table. "NOW EAT IT UP BITCH!"

Edgeworth's mouth caught some of the food down his throat and he resorted to eating the pie up like an animal. The combination of revolting mysterious ingrediants and the delicious tender taste of the flesh didn't help. Dahlia, Namow and Kristoph were laughing their heads off. Although there were only three of them, he felt as if there were a million of them. Once his tongue felt the plate he reached his head up and glared at Kristoph.

"Would you like some more... pie?" Kristoph asked failing to maintain his laughter. Namow's facial expression froze as she applauded the dark scenery.

"Just go straight to desert."

"Very well, the desert if you please Namow."

"Chocolate, liver and fish milkshake," Namow whispered in Edgeworth's ear. "It's very delicious."

"Damn," Edgeworth muttered. He gagged again and felt the sick rise up and tickle his tongue. He held his mouth tight as the vomit sailed back down to his stomach. He looked up and saw the reddish brown liquid full of froth and bubbles dancing around in the glass. He finished the last few drops of the blood from the goblet, threw it away and grabbed the milkshake. he raised the glass up to Phoenix and Iris who slept on the table. Kristoph stood back and sat next to Dahlia.

Edgeworth held the glass to his lips and attempted to gulp it all down at once. The cold atmosphere in the milkshake sent shivers down his spine and throat. To his surprise it actually tasted sweet from all the sugar, but he still tasted the sour feces and bitter liver. He took five gulps to complete the whole milkshake and he dropped the glass on the floor. Once again he had to gag and hold down the sick back to his burning stomach. He closed his eyes and collapsed onto the table.

"You've been putting poison in it haven't you Dahlia?" Kristoph asked as he faced her.

"I couldn't help it," Dahlia giggled. "It would have been a bit boring without a little bit of toxic. Don't worry, it's not fatal for Mr. Edgeworth. He'll be sleeping for a long long time."

"He did pass the task, I guess we should release our prisoners just as promised."

"Just release Feenie," Dahlia snapped.

"Why just Feenie?" Kristoph asked. "Dear Edgeworth did so well in the task."

"All right," Dahlia sulked. "We'll get the two of them dressed up and they are to be released without any harm."

"What time will they recover from their coma?" Kristoph asked.

"I guess it would be sometime after Midnight."

"We'll play with Edgeworth instead!" Kristoph screamed with intense laughter. "Namow, throw him that bathtub full of blood," he demanded.

"I will," Namow said. She bowed and dragged Edgeworth away from the evil couple.

* * *

Edgeworth opened his eyes to a blank ceiling a head of him. The scent of torture still present on him, he turned to see Kristoph standing drinking a cup of tea in a golden cup. "Where are they?" Edgeworth asked gritting his teeth.

"Phoenix has been freed just as promised," Kristoph announced. "Dahlia reminded me of the small print."

"What small print?" Edgeworth croaked. His eyes were heavy and his mouth was full of burning vomit that exploded from his mouth. Kristoph stood back as Edgeworth wrenched out what he wanted out of his system. Kristoph whipped his hair back and fourth, then patted Edgeworth's bleeding back. He was chocking on his own brand and Kristoph loved watching his suffer like a child enjoyed eating exquisite chocolate candy.

"You belong to us now," he whispered in his ear. "You don't need to worry about Phoenix anymore: he's free and he will wake up in fields of gold next to his wife. They have been cleaned don't worry."

Miles Edgeworth banged his head against the tip of the bath tub. He held his hand in front of him and saw the thick red blood oozing from his hand. He could smell the stench coming from him and how it was soothed by the overload of floral perfume on Kristoph's skin. Edgeworth noticed the colour of Kristoph's polished nails were the same shade of red as the liquid in the bath. He wanted to get out, but he was tied in chains and naked. He bowed his head down, clenched his eyes and screamed.

Kristoph ordered Namow Lantem to drill a whole in the bathroom wall and to punch it until Kristoph's sofa was visible. Once the whole in the bathroom was wide enough for one to walk straight into the door. Kristoph grabbed some popcorn and sat in peace. Edgeworth's suffering had became the main attraction in the household.

The devious pair become startled by an unexpected bang. Their vision followed the smoke behind them. Tears dripping from luscious brown hair. Behind them stood Lana, crying her eyes out with the pistol shaking in her hand. She sobbed with the pistol still in tact. Kristoph could see that Lana wasn't going to let go of that gun to anybody.

"I was enjoying that Lana," Kristoph told Lana. Dahlia jumped through the whole and stared in joy at the bathtub. "I was hoping to torture him for a few more months."

"Bastard," Lana spat. "You're even worse than your brother."

"What on earth are you talking about," Kristoph laughed. "My brother is an angel!"

"An angel," Lana screamed. She held the pistol directly at Kristoph's face. "You would say that though wouldn't you? He's a dirty whore and you're just a monster."

"Now, now Lana," Kristoph said. His back rested against a pile of books as he requested, "now let's settle things calmly."

"I'll give you calm," Lana whispered. She pulled the trigger again and it caused a red whole in Kristoph's forehead. His eyes and mouth dropped wide open as his body slammed the floor. But one bullet wasn't enough for Lana, she shot Kristoph again, and again and again, until she ran out of bullets. Kristoph's face resembled a broken strawberry pie and the floor stained by a red puddle. Lana threw the pistol at where Kristoph's face one stood. She stood back and stared at Dahlia who whipped her hair back and fourth.

"You really do hate men don't you Lana?" Dahlia asked. Lana remained silent and nodded. Dahlia smiled again and threw a towel at her face. "You're really fucked up," Dahlia snapped. "Because of that... I like you." Dahlia closed her eyes and giggled. "We better get out here before the police find us."

"I am the police," Lana replied back, faking a smirk. She took one look at Edgeworth and then followed Dahlia out of the room.

_Miles Edgeworth, I'm so sorry you had to die, especially like this. I couldn't bring myself to let Dahlia and Kristoph torture you like that. They would habe done much worse things to you. That's why I killed you. You sacrificed your dignity to save Phoenix and Iris. I could only imagine the torment that was going on. Believe me, Edgeworth you would have been better off dead. I loved you Edgeworth... but you clearly had your heart set on someone else. I never killed you out of revenge, but I killed to protect you. Don't forget that. _


	40. Chapter Thirty Eight: Not So Lonely

Thank you for 101 reviews and 13,134 hits. Thank you so much guys, I've been working on this story for over a year and never believed there would be so many hits and comments for this. I find it ironic that a lot of reviews are in anon because this story would never have existed without the anonymous kink meme. I'm hoping for this story to be finished by July 2011, where I will try and fix some things up and get some people to help me.

_Chapter Thirty Eight: Not So Lonely_

It seemed that Apollo and Trucy were going to spend Christmas by themselves. Iris and Phoenix had been kidnapped by Kristoph Gavin, but even if he didn't kidnap them on their honeymoon, they would have still been on their own. It would have been nice to have their parents around them for Christmas. Trucy's idea of a perfect Christmas was hanging round with the whole family and enjoying gifts together. Her parents being away ruined some of the magic of Christmas for her, but she was still going to celebrate with Apollo.

Trucy gazed outside the window and saw the snow helplessly fall to the ground. The natural glitter sparkling on the balcony, the roofs and the windows. The birds and bells sang in perfect harmony sending shivers down Trucy's spine. The birds flapped their wings fighting against the blizzard. "They would have loved this," Trucy said referring to her parents. "I wished they were here."

"Guess what?" said Apollo. The tone of his voice sounded happy.

"What?"

"I got a girlfriend," he announced.

"REALLY?" Trucy gasped. She raised her eyebrows and turned her head. "You've got to be kidding me?" Trucy grabbed onto his arm and asked. "What's her name?"

"Viola," replied Apollo. "She'll be coming over soon."

" WAIT A MINUTE!" Trucy shrieked. "When was this? I mean when did you two start dating?"

"A few days after Phoenix kicked me out. We knew each other from a case a while ago."

"Really?" asked Trucy. The sudden high pitch and slow tempo voice change made Trucy believe he was lying.

"Okay, I'll tell the truth," Apollo said raising his arms in the air. "She's Kristoph Gavin's ex-girlfriend, I've known her for a long time. We've started dating not so long ago and she was the one who asked me out. I said yes and I told her to keep it quiet for a while until I was ready to come out."

"Wow," Trucy said, dropping her mouth. "How old is she?"

"She's 34."

"Wow, you're a toy-boy," laughed Trucy. She jumped into her brother's lap. He was pushed on the coach and Trucy grabbed out some mistletoe in her pocket, then raised it in the air.

"What are you doing?" Apollo asked. His face was red and his eyes were shut tight.

"Being nostalgic," replied Trucy. She smiled and kissed Apollo's lips. "Merry Christmas!"

"Did it ever occur to you that there's a possibility that Phoenix and Iris might walk in and scream?"

"It was just a kiss,"Trucy responded.

"One kiss too many I think,"admitted Apollo. "Kisses lead all sorts of things and that's what got us into trouble. Besides we're both in relationships we can't..."

Trucy kissed him on the lips again. To be honest, Trucy didn't really know why she wanted to kiss her brother in a romantic way after all the trouble she's been through. The only reason she could think of was _"I did it for the lols_". While that reason would work well on the Internet, in real life, it would need some explaining and Trucy couldn't find the words to describe her actions. "Shut up, and open some presents," Trucy said. She marched to the Christmas tree and pointed to a bag and stocking. "This is your stocking and your sack is here," she told Apollo as she knelt down to her sack. "I'll open mine now." Trucy was pleased with the first parcel she opened, it was gift-box of lipstick that she received from Iris. The lipsticks came in all range of colours: gold, yellow, green, pink, blue, silver, red and orange. She looked up and saw her brother sitting on the coach doing nothing. "What's up Apollo? Why aren't you opening your presents?" Trucy asked twice.

"I'm just not ready to open my presents yet," replied Apollo. "I'm waiting for Viola to come."

"Viola's coming?"

"Yeah, that way we're not by ourselves."

"That's brilliant," said Trucy who smiled and clapped her hands together. "I can't wait to see what she looks like. I've got so many presents this year! I've never had so many presents this Christmas before. Ironic really, the Christmas where I get the most gifts and Daddy and Mommy's not here to watch me. I hope they come back safe."

"So do I." The door knocked and Apollo jumped up. "That should be Viola." He took a brisk walk to the door and just as he thought, Viola was standing outside. "Hi Viola. You look very nice today," he said, grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Apollo," Viola whispered. "I brought some presents."

"Well come in," Apollo took Viola into the lounge and stopped when she was face to face with Trucy. "This is my sister,"

"Hi Viola," Trucy said in an excited tone. "I'm Trucy. So nice to meet you. You're very pretty. Polly was just talking about you."

"Thank you," Viola responded. Her voice was soft and weak. "I have some presents for you." Viola handed over an oval shaped box decorated in blue and white roses and smiled.

"Oh wow! Thank you so much Viola."

"You're welcome," Viola giggled. "I hope you like them." Viola looked around and asked, "so you two have been alone?"

"Yeah," Apollo answered. "Trucy's adoptive parents have been kidnapped, our real mom's died and my dad is in prison."

"That's a shame."Viola looked up at Trucy and said, "I heard Trucy's dad was Phoenix Wright. Is is true?"

"Yeah! That's my daddy's name."

"I thought so," Viola admitted. "Kristoph told me a lot about you. Too bad he went at an all time low..."

"Let's forget about the past," suggested Apollo. "It's Christmas, no need to be gloomy."

"OH MY GOODNESS," Trucy screamed as she grabbed a first of notes. "THERE'S MONEY IN THIS COOKIE BOX!" She gasped and asked Viola, "How much is in here?"

"A thousand dollars exactly," Viola replied. "Enjoy... wisely."

"Thank you so much Viola," Trucy shouted again. She hugged Viola and twirled her around. "Hey Apollo, open your presents now!" she demanded her brother. "Viola's here now so you two can open the presents to-"

A boom from outside distracted Trucy and made her lose her words. "I'll get that," Trucy said as she ran to the door. She had a feeling that she knew who it was. She opened the door and saw two magicians, one in purple, the other in purple. "UNCLE MAX AND UNCLE VALANT!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"the two men shouted in unison. Rainbow smoke escaped from thier hats, dying the top of thier hair. Glitter leaked from Valants jacket, blowing on Trucy's face.

"Love the glitter rain," Trucy told them.

"Everyone should love the glitter rain," Max announced.

"Yes," Valant agreed. "We've heard about Phoenix and his wife being kidnapped and we didn't want to leave you guys on your own." Valant and Max let themselves in as they hummed Christmas carols.

"Hello, what's your name?" Valant asked Viola who was playing with the pleats of her red dress.

"Viola," she murmured.

"She's Apollo's girlfriend," Trucy told Valant.

"Oh very Gothic," Max claimed. " Also very fabulous. We should make sure these sweeties stay good."

"Good idea."

"We seem to be getting a lot of visitors," Trucy reacted as she heard another knock on the door. She couldn't believe she was receiving so much attention. She opened the door again and there was Maya and Franziska. The pair of them were wearing a red dress with a Santa's hat on their heads. Franziska seemed vacant, whilst Maya seemed bubbly with her arm around Franziska's waist.

"Heya you two," Trucy said. "Nice of you to drop in: Merry Christmas." Trucy remembered the time where she absolutely detested Franziska. Since Thalassa's death, the hatred for Franziska sizzled out. She released Franziska wasn't a mean person, and that she was just doing her job.

"Merry Christmas," Maya cheered. "Nick told me to visit you at Christmas to make sure you two were on your best behavior."

"Well there's no need to worry," Trucy responded. "Come on in, we've got a party going on."

"Oh my it looks like we're having a party," announced Valant as he saw Maya and Franziska enter the lounge.

"Let's celebrate then!" Trucy shouted.

"Man," growled Apollo. "And I've only got frozen pizza in the freezer for me, Trucy and Viola."

"What fool celebrates Christmas with only pizza?" snapped Franziska. If she had her whip with her, Apollo would have been slashed with it and Trucy would hate on Franziska again.

Trucy saw Lana and Machi knock on the open door, close the door after them, then tip-toed into the room. Machi waved, and Trucy waved back.

"Hi guys," Trucy called. She walked up to Machi and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Trucy," Machi squealed as he passed her a huge teddy bear.

"Thank you," Trucy squealed back. "Come on in you too."

"We didn't want to leave you guys to be on you own," Lana mentioned. "And Machi wanted to see you."

"It seems as if everybody had the same idea," Trucy giggled. As Lana and Machi sat near Apollo, Valant and Max were throwing glitter and champagne everywhere.

"Thank you guys all for coming," Trucy shouted. "I'm glad I have all your support and I hope my parents come home safely."

"They'll be fine," Lana told them with pride. "Edgeworth will save them and they'll come back unharmed."

"Edgeworth sounds like a really good man," Machi said.

"Yes," Lana agreed. "He is..."

Trucy heard thunderous knocks on the door and she scurried to the door and was greeted by Detective Dick Gumshoe.

"Hi Gumshoe."

"Heya Pal happy Christmas," Gumshoe roared. "I've got some news to share."

"Come on in."

Gumshoe followed Trucy into the lounge and everybody stared at Gumshoe. They all knew he had something to say regarding Phoenix and Iris and they were hoping it was good news.

"Wow nice party you guys got in here. Now I have some good news and I have some bad news," announced Gumshoe as he straightened up his coat. "The good news is that Phoenix and Iris have both been found safe and well." Gumshoe smiled as he cheered with the group, then his smile melted away. "As for the bad news... I can't bring myself to say it,"

"What happened?"

"I'm really sorry to say this," Gumshoe croaked, he faced his shoes and shook his head. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have lost a valuable person. Edgeworth has been brutally murdered. We believe he was killed by Gavin and then he was murdered by someone else. There is phenomenal amount of evidence to suggest that Kristoph had maids to assist him. One of whom is Namow Lantem, who's fingerprints matched the ones we found. An official autopsy report will be on it's way soon."

"Where are my parents now?" asked Trucy killing the silence that had become a contagious disease.

"They're in a hospital at the moment," replied Gumshoe, trying to sake off his tears. "Both in a stable condition, they'll need to be questioned by the police so you can't see them just yet... Are you okay Lana?" Gumshoe dashed over to Lana who appeared to have collapsed to the ground.

"Just a coincidence," Lana muttered as she crawled her way back up. "Just a few minutes ago I said everything was going to be fine and in just a matter of seconds things aren't."

"I know how you feel Lana," Gumshoe sobbed. "He was the best friend I ever had."

"We shouldn't really be crying at Christmas should we?" Trucy asked.

"Yes," Valant replied. He patted Trucy's back and told him, " I never knew him that well myself but I have a feeling he wouldn't want us crying over him."

"No," Lana murmured. "He wouldn't, but... how can we celebrate without him?" Lana sulked. She sat down and cried. "How is Ema going to react? It will be awful, he inspired her a lot and I loved him." Her head was buried in her hands, concealing the tears that could be heard. She looked up and found herself the center of attention. "I'm sorry..."

"You're not the only person who ever loved him," Franziska barked as she looked down on Lana. "You won't be the last either."

"Do you want me to channel him for you?" Maya whispered to Franziska.

"No it's okay," Franziska replied. Maya cupped her face, kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"We should have a few moments of silence to remember the great man that was Miles Edgeworth," Gumshoe roared trying to hold back the tears. He bowed his head down and the others followed as they remained silent. There was not a dry eye in the room as they reflected on Edgeworth's bravery on Christmas day.

"We should all go to Borscht,"Valant suggested. He was determined to keep the Christmas spirit in tact. He held onto to Max's hand who agreed with every word he said. "They make lovely Christmas dinners."

"I like that idea,"Trucy said. "I'll save the rest of my presents later for when my parents come out from the hospital. First I've got to tidy this place up a bit then we'll be there."

"Okay," Valant shouted with his first in the air. "Let's go and have a party!" Nearly everyone followed Valant and Max out who both despite being sober sounded as drunk as break-dancing dog.

"Machi," Lana said. She grabbed his shoulders and told him, "You stay here with Trucy, I'm going out for some fresh air and then I'll be home. You'll be okay looking after Trucy won't you?"

"Of course Mama," Machi replied. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you," Lana responded with a smile on her face.

Lana returned to her car and drove far away. She stopped the car off in a deserted woods. She had to get away from the place, she breathed heavily and gasped her breathes out. Lana knew she would not be able to sleep that night. She had seen the sad reactions of people's faces when they found out that Edgeworth had died a cruel death. She could almost smell the blood on her hands. She had no regrets killing Kirstoph. Why should she, she thought. She threw her hand against the wall, clenching it tight as she pictured every moment of Kristoph torturing Edgeworth and how Dahlia and Namow simply did nothing. It was the lowest form of entertainment.

She didn't know weather to laugh or cry: so she did both.

She was caged in the hell she had remorse she should feel, she had none in the heart she once had. Every day it was getting hard to conceal her darkest side. She would smile and pretend that everything was fine. The rage inside still exists and she wished she it could evacuate, but the animal inside her craved for blood: April May's blood. Edgeworth's death had opened her eyes and she saw just how morbid her revenge plan really was, and it was increasing.

She had been lying to herself for so long. She said that men were useless, but she only said it because the man she loved rejected her. She was silly enough to even think he would date her after she tried to frame him for murder. Lana banged her fist again, feeling the red bruises on her knuckles burning her skin.

She had faked her killer instinct when she was working with Damon Gant, but now she truly did have a killer's instinct she became lost. All she wanted to do was protect Ema. That's why she arranged the marriage with Mike and made sure they were both sent away. Lana hoped it would spite Klavier and it almost worked. She felt so bad for murdering Edgeworth that she almost considered sparing April and Klavier's life until she saw the two of them together, laughing and cheering without a care in the world. She was reminded of how much she despised the two. She had come this far, she thought. It would have been all a waste of time if April and Klavier didn't get hurt. One way or another she was gonna humiliate Klavier and spite Kristoph's spirit even further.

The desire to kill still burned inside of her. She knew no one could ever tame the animal she had become. She believed this wasn't the real her and she wished someone could save her from herself, but as far as she was concerned it was too late. She gritted her teeth as she watched Klavier and April kiss passionately on the floor. Both of their long locks of hairs mixing with each other. To a normal person, Klavier and April seemed to be having a young and careless romance, but to Lana is was a disgusting match made in hell which made her want to run the pair of them over.

Her state of mind was like a tug of war. A part of her wanted to drive back to the rest of the gang and the other part wanted to run the pair of them over and have everything over and done with.

"Kissing in the woods at a white Christmas," Lana muttered. "You guys are in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Lana started the engine of her car, cackled immensely then charged down the hill. The adrenaline rush felt orgasmic as she cackled as April screamed. Klavier tried to save April but the pair of them were bashed by the front of Lana's car. Lana steered the wheel and drove over their legs and went round in circles twice before steering to a halt. Lana's forehead touched the wheel. Behind closed doors was a smirking woman who had officially become a serial killer.

She stepped out of the car and reached for a gun. Her hands were covered in gloves so her fingerprints will never be found. Her footsteps thudded in the thick snow as she followed the red stains. Some of the snow covered the injured couple who were both unconscious. Lana stabbed the gun near April's chest and pulled the trigger. The friction caused her to fall on the floor. Lana sighed and grinned. Blood splattered on her face, but she didn't mind. She had completed her revenge plan at last. She didn't care about Klavier anymore, she hoped he would freeze to death. Either way she placed the gun near Klavier to make it look like he had murdered April.

Lana returned to her car and drove back home. "No more deaths," she promised herself. She could feel her senses return and her madness fade to black. Once again she had no remorse. Once a cheater, always a cheater.


	41. Chapter Thirty Nine: Six Months Later

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Six Months Later_

Stephen Ronald Walter DeLite was brought into the world on 26th June 2028 not long after midday. The clock has just stroked twelve again. Dessie rested on the hopital bed with Ron sprawled ontop of her. The young baby laid fast asleep in the crib without any knowledge of the chaos that circulated around his parents during the past nine months. The parents were Dessie DeLite and Wocky Kitaki. Just the thought of it made Alita Tiala laugh. Lana agreed to give her a private jet to take her to California to Blackpool whenever she wished. Lana had always kepted her up to date with what was going with Wocky through her son, Machi.

Lana's plans of locking Klavier up had failed. He was still unconscious at hospital and there was a theory that Klavier murdered April then tried to harm himself to free him from suspicion. Another theory was that it was Ema and that she pretended to not know about the wedding so she could get away with murder. The only accurate theory she heard was the same person who killed April and tried to kill Klavier was the same person who murdered Edgeworth and Kristoph.

None of them guessed it was Lana. Lana still had Mike and Ema stuck in their honeymoon place. Lana was doing a good job in keeping them away from the police force. Alita had expected them to be back at work by now. She could easily imagine the two of them held hostage by Dahlia, but Lana wouldn't have liked that and Mike seemed a bit too ruthless to be locked up for six months.

She wasn't going to bother turning anyone in either because Lana was the only tool she had left to get close to Wocky. To hurt him. To kill him inside. What better way to hurt him then to take something precious away from him. She wasn't thinking of Pearl, she had enough of her and she was fine with the money. She looked down at the peaceful infant and grinned. Stephen was starting to giggle and Alita knew she had to be swift and careful if she wanted to get out without waking Ron and Dessie.

Alita tiptoed to the glass crib. Her finger crawled around Stephen's face. She remembered the time she told Wocky that she had sympathy for Dessie because she predicted the child would be hideous, but to her surprise, he was actually quite cute. Stephen's eyes were shut but his lips curled. She took one more look down on the unlucky couple and whispered, "Stephen, it's time to say goodbye to your parents... well your mother anyway. Your real daddy's screwing some slut."

Alita carried Stephen out of the room and crept outside the garden door where the scurrying nurses and doctors had their backs turned. She wanted to laugh so desperatly, but she knew she had to maintain her giggles in her throat. It would have been awkward for her to be caught holding the child of a man she despised. She felt even more sorry for Ron, who was determined to be a good father figure for Stephen and even claimed to be doing karate classes.

Alita had no remorse, none whatsoever. If it were up to her she would still be in Blackpool flaunting herself at the beach, but she knew that Larry wanted to return. He was torn between his friends and her. As long as Larry didn't do anything stupid, Alita was fine with Larry spying on Phoenix, there was nothing to see in his flat other than clutter. Last time she went she saw Godot slouching on the desk. With that in mind she cradled Stephen in her arms and said, "this is a fucked up place. Let me take you to a much better place."

"So you got him?" said a voice behind her. Alita knew the cold voice well. Lana had her back against the tree as Dahlia stood by her side holding a cigarette.

"How kind of you kidnapping your ex-boyfriend's child," Dahlia murmured. "Are you really as bitchy as you claim to be?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alita.

"You claim to be a cold hearted cunt," Dahlia said as she chuckled out smoke. "I know I'm a million times as crueler as you are."

"Because I know it will hurt Wocky," Alita replied.

"I know what will happen," Dahlia murmured. "You'll fall in love with the ugly brat again and spoil the child rotten."

"I won't..."

"I've seen it happen."

"Doesn't mean it will happen to me."

"It will be just like them disgusting fairy-tales."

"I guess I'll have to take you back," Lana said. "Larry's asleep in my flat."

"Machi won't report him will he?"

"Machi is over at Trucy's house."

"The sooner you're gone, the better!" Dahlia snapped. "You'll be out of the way while Lana and I plan the final steps to our revenge."

"Nice to know you have at least one friend," Alita snapped.

Lana marched over to her car and opened the shiny black door. "Jump in Alita," Lana demanded.

"Bye Dahlia," Alita said as she gulped. She stepped into the car. Lana hopped in the car, placed her seatbelt around her and started the engine. Stephen cried just as Lana drove away. Alita had trouble trying to keep him quiet ever since. "Why on earth would Dahlia thing kidnapping a child is an act of kindness."

"Probably because her parents treated her like shit," Lana responded.

"Good point." Alita looked down on Stephen's face and said, "it's sad that she never got real love." Alita was starting to wonder if Dahlia was either right, jealous or both? She had told so many lies about Wocky abusing her she started to imagine and hallucinate them. She knew they weren't true and everybody did too with the exception of Larry who would believe anything she said. Alita kissed Stephen on the cheek and then freeze for releasing it was the first time in her life she had given real affection to anyone.

"I'll tell them you ran to San Fransisco."

* * *

Alita thought Larry had done a wonderful job painting the walls. She loved the use of colour and simple compositions. The hues of blues had made the golden stars and rainbows stand out in their own right. It was a lovely atmosphere for baby Stephen. He thought that Larry's art had improved since the day they first met in prison. She admired the painting of herself, Larry with Stephen lying peacefully in Alita's arms.

A week had passed since Alita had kidnapped Stephen. Things seemed to be a lot calmer and the atmosphere between Alita and Larry seemed to have improved. As expected, Larry was timid around the little boy. Alita had already gone and bought material for the baby's comfort. Alita had learned no matter how much you try, you would never be fully prepared to the adventure of raising a child. It could be tiring, frustrating, beautiful and fun all at once.

Alita had never intended to have children. She only kidnapped Stephen just to aggravate Wocky and she knew it would work. They were most likely hunting for the three of them in San Fransisco and hunted throughly like idiots. As long as they never arrived at England, Alita knew she was fine. She could breathe and raise Stephen like her own. Poison his mind with whatever lies come to her head and them return him to California with a huge hatred against Wocky.

If the lies had worked on Larry, she was confident they would work on a child as they both have the same mindset.

She could see it in Larry's eyes. He wanted to approach the child, but the thought of having a child had terrified him. That was why he said he wanted to wait until Alita was thirty. She hoped raising Stephen would help Larry man up to his responsibilities. He wasn't doing too bad, but Alita knew he could do much better and since Larry would do anything for her, she was determined to take as much advantage of him as she could.

Alita felt her plan to hurt Wocky had been complete.

"Larry," Alita said. She placed Stephen back in his cot and said, "I love you. I haven't said it in a while."

"It's okay," responded Larry. He patted her back with gentle fingers. "You've been fantastic. I know you'll be a wonderful mother to Stephen. At least with us, he'll be able to have a gorgeous life. And I'll look for a good job and you can be sure that there'll be some good money for us."

"You're so sweet," Alita said. She smiled, and something inside made her feel like she was a glowing star. Her stomach churned and she felt the tingling lips of Larry kiss her neck. She thought of Wocky. In her mind she saw him crumble down to the ground and scream at himself and at Alita. She wondered if she really taken it too far?

* * *

"Why isn't that fool Apollo Justice here?" Franziska bitterly asked. "Shouldn't he be here to support his friend? Klavier Gavin always stated they were friends."

"He's with his dad in hospital," Phoenix replied. "Godot's sick again."

"I hope Godot gets well soon," Maya said. "Being arrested for Thalassa's murder triggered his illness again."

"So Professor," the young boy in the defence lobby said. "What do you think about this?"

"Well Luke, there are only two possibilities. The prosecution is either lying or passing down inaccurate facts," Professor Layton announced.

Klavier Gavin's trial was coming across as rather odd. This was Maya's first case as a lawyer, she had become shocked at the lack of common sense in the court room. Had Miles Edgeworth had still been alive, the case would have been settled before New Years Day. There was simply no way that Klavier could have murdered April under the circumstances, but the only people that were really paying attention to her was Franziska, Phoenix and Professor Layton. Franziska had hired Professor Layton because she knew his passion for puzzles would help win their case. Judge Salsa refused all of Maya's objections and refused to give Lana any penalties where she should be getting. The people in the trial were too scared to make a sound, it was as if they had been threatened.

Layton's assistant, Luke Triton had been equally helpful. He reminded Maya of Pearl when she was around Luke's age: full of honour and determination. Maya had a strong defence team behind her, but she was starting to lose hope that she could clear Klavier's name. She really wanted to maintain the hope, but it was proving to be a struggle. Judge Salsa had suggested a fifteen minute break for Maya to cool down. Maya was anything but calm. Her fingers were shaking with vicious nerves.

"The prosecution's been lying to us!" Maya snapped. She had finally figured out how Klavier had managed to hurt himself. "They were both run over at the same time." "How could Salsa believe that Klavier hurt himself."

"Cause he's fool," Franziska replied. "That man loves Lana Skye and will believe her every foolish word."

"There's gotta be a way to prove it," Maya said. "I'm so stressed right now that I can't even think properly."

Phoenix grabbed her shoulders and took her to the seat near the door to the court. "Now calm down," said Phoenix. "You're doing great, you just need to calm down."

"That lady stole my notebook," Luke snapped. "It had all my notes in it."

"We'll get it back," Maya said. Her fingers still shook. "Don't worry."

"Just listen to us," Phoenix whispered to Maya. "Think about the events that happened before the murder. Anything you consider strange, we've got no defendant with us nor witnesses, but we've still got some good evidence. We just need to prove that the prosecution is lying."

"You're right," Maya said. "Franzy, did you keep the message on your cell phone."

"What message?" Franziska asked.

"The ones Mike sent you."

"Let me guess it's a sexual one," Phoenix said. "I know what's he like. But he's really nice once you get to know him."

"I got to know him for years and he's a dirty scoundrel," Franziska barked. She flashed her cellphone to his face and the messages from Mike was revealed to Phoenix. He could tell Franziska refused to reply to them. Phoenix chuckled and he knew he would get whipped for it; but he didn't care as he was used to it.

_Franzy, I love you. _

_Hey Franzy why don't you show me what's hiding beneath those tights._

_Lesbian pictures please?_

_I'm married to Ema, but I still love you. You can be my second wife. Lol. _

_Franzy why don't you answer__ my calls?_

_Franzy please accept my calls. _

_I got something special to send you soon. Love from Mike. X X X _

_Did you like what you got? Now it's your turn?_

_I'm waiting..._

"These messages are absolutely disgusting!" Luke shouted in disgust.

"It seems that Mr. Blitz was not a true gentleman after all," Layton summarized the whole situation and pictured Lana gritting her teeth.

"This needs to be mentioned in the trial," announced Maya. She held Franziska's phone and took it with her to court. She smiled. The thing was finally going to get sorted out.

"Oh my," Judge Salsa roared. "The defence seem to be very happy. What's up?"

"We've got something we want to show the prosecution," Maya announced. She smartened up the collar of her robe and faced Lana. "You know your brother-in-law, Lana?"

"Yes," Lana sighed. "He's a good man."

"So good you wanted the two of them to get married?"

"Yes," Lana replied. "I'm sorry," she started to mumble her words, "but what has this got to do with the murder of April May."

"Stop acting," grumbled Maya. "We know you're lying. Klavier was run over at the same time as April. You know he's innocent!"

"He's not innocent!" Lana spat back. Her body leaned over her desk as she slammed her desk. "He's a filthy whore and a cheat. I don't care if he's a murderer, he should still be guilty."

"Preach my love," Judge Salsa cried. "I want to give him a guilty verdict just for you."

"OBJECTION!" Maya screamed.

"Calm down baby," Salsa told Maya. "You'll get your turn."

"I guess you didn't know that Mike sent a picture of his penis to Franziska," Maya said.

Judge Salsa dropped his mouth and gasped. He jumped out of his seat and then exploded with laughter. "OH MY GOD! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! PICTURES OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!"

"Here's Franziska's phone," Maya said. She walked out of the bench and passed it over to Judge Salsa. Salsa's eyes had opened.

"That's one hell of a thing," Salsa said. "He's sent Franziska messages too. Lana you have to look at this one: Hey Franzy, this is Mike Sexy Blitz. How are you doing? Just had sex with Ema and I wish you were here to make a sexy sandwich."

"PASS IT OVER!" Lana screamed. Maya retrieved the phone from Judge Salsa and she walked over and showed the picture and sexual messages that Mike had sent to Franziska. She gritted her teeth and bit her fingers as she wailed in the progress. She then banged her head on the table and then with one mighty scream, she roared, "FUCK!" She stormed out of the court room and Salsa moaned.

"Damn you Mike Blitz for making my Lana-baby cry," Judge Salsa roared. "I hate to admit it, my plan on giving Klavier a lesson to tell him that those big boobies were trouble have failed in some degrees. I can honestly say that he is innocent and it looks like Mike is the guilty dude here. I find Klavier Gavin, not guilty... for now. The court is dismissed." He banged the his gavel and then said, "I believe we should a warrant out to hunt down Mike Blitz."

Judge Salsa scurried out of the court. Everyone knew it was so he could chase after Lana.


	42. Epilogue: Alita's Letter

Epilogue: Alita's Letter

Dear Wocky Kitaki,

I've known you for about two years. It seems that time has flown by and it doesn't seem very long. From the small amount of time I've spent with you, you've already managed to destroy my life. You're a dumb and vile human being, and I had the greatest pleasure in watching you suffer, I'm just disappointed that I never got to finish you off. Months in that stupid prison cell and all because you and your stupid friends. Since being jailed, all I wanted to do was break you. I wanted to kill you! Do something that make you do the crying. I thought it would be tough, but when I heard you got arrested for rape, I roared with laughter. I thought it was even more hilarious that you were originally found guilty for it. You poor thing: NOT!

I told you this before, but I said that your kid was going to be ugly. Your girlfriend, Pearl is a home-wrecker and a slut. And yet she gets everything she wants even though the rest of her family are complete cunts. Fuck you all!I simply cannot find the the time to hate you anymore. Have your little boy back! I only stole him just to piss you off, not because I wanted your babies or anything stupid like that. No, you as a father is like the worst thing imaginable. I wouldn't be surprised if Pearl had a baby bump on her right now.

Stephen was better off with us! Larry and I were good parents to him. We gave him all the things you could only wish you could give him. Then again you were always a lazy one. When we were dating all you wanted to do was lie about in the park doing fuck all. You were always trying to show off with those pathetic hip-hop anthems and dodgy dance moves. Don't get me started on the sex, it was painful and your face was even more painful to look at.

I can't believe I tried to marry you for your money. I can't believe I tried so hard just to be accepted into this world. I just wanted to fit in, but I couldn't so I decided fuck it! I'll go my way. Once I married you, I would have waited for your death. I would have taken your money and used it to runaway much more earlier. I would have still had a relaxing and enjoying life. I should have been less more obvious, I should have given it much more time to think it over. I should have planned it carefully like Lana did. Well look at Lana, she's back in jail but at least she got to do what she wanted before she got thrown back in again.

All these fuck ups in my life had led me into the arms of some dopey prison officer. You know who that guy is. Your little hoe beat him up and he pushed you down the stairs. He should have killed you off. You could have been great friends with him, but you chose to warn him about me. He still believes that you're a wife-beater, I'm not going to tell him the truth, and I don't want you going round flashing this letter to everyone either. This letter is just for you; nobody else! If I find out that you've been spreading this letter, I will come back and bring hell to you and all you love. Do I make myself clear? YES? GOOD! NO? FUCK YOU!

I don't even know why I'm bothering anymore. I won! I got what I wanted. I'm rich, and I'm faraway from the terror I once called home. Okay, Larry is so cheerful that I find it very frustrating sometimes, but that's normal for a couple. I know everyone thinks that I twisted Larry under my little finger and it's because of me that I made him an eccentric criminal, but you guys must know nothing about Larry. He is a sweet guy, and I do love him! And I'm not lying, I mean it. He treats me right, he cares and he does what every man is suppose to do to their lady. Which is more than I can say about you. I have always blamed my misery on you. I loved raising Stephen up to be my own and then... CURSE YOU. He just had to have your eyes. It reminded me of all the good times we had together. The times where I found your company enjoyable.

Why am I doing this? Don't worry about the money, you were right; you don't owe a thing. It's me that owes you something. In the basket under Stephen, there should be a thousand dollars. Don't worry, Stephen should remain unharmed. Now you can tell Dessie and Ron that their baby is fine, well it's your baby too. It was hard work getting Stephen to be healthy in the first few months of his life and I don't want our efforts to go to waste. I really hope Stephen gets the best out of life. In the basket is also a silver rattle. Look after that, it's his favourite. We gave him many toys, but it was the rattle he loved the most.

I'm sorry for everything. Screw the nasty words I did and forget about the horrible stuff I did to you all. You should all thank Stephen. I loved him like my own son and it was because I grew attached to him, was that I decided it was best that he would be returned to his real parents and to his real home. I don't know where the DeLites live, and I'm guessing they've moved and tried to search for us, but I'm guessing that Plum will be forcing you and Dessie to contact each other regularly so I returned him to you.

I love you Wocky, you're so cute in a very odd way. I was just really jealous that Pearl managed to get to you and I didn't, but I guess it's for the best. I'll move on with Larry and you move on with Pearl. It's as easy as at. I don't think I should contact you again, just for your own safety. I'm sorry I ever called your child ugly, Stephen is beautiful.

All the best for all you,

Alita.

P.S We've adopted a girl named Sapphire.


End file.
